Color Hex! Precure
by PhiraLostflame
Summary: The Land of Canvases, the keeper of emotions, is taken over by Lord Monochrome. Clancy escapes to Earth to find a way to fight back and meeting Merle she discovers a partner and new Precure. The duo plan to fight back, but can they?
1. The Color of the Unforgiving Earth

Chapter one – The Color of the Unforgiving Earth

The turf beneath my feet shot out in clumps. Tumbling to the ground my head snaps against the white line sprayed into the gray soccer field. Black dots spot in my vision, but I don't have time to pay attention to that. Pushing off of raw hands covered in Band-Aids I stumble towards the chain link fence. In the corner of my vision something black flickers. Twisting to the side I stumble back as a black tendril shoots by.

Moving so fast that it blurs it explodes into the fence. Wires and dirt fire into the air with a loud screech. A strangled yell escapes my mouth and I fall backwards to the ground for the second time today. The long black tendril retracts overhead and a strangled scream shakes the ground. My legs shake too much to stand. My heart rams in my chest and even though I'm gasping for air I feel as if I'm not getting any. My head slowly turns to see doom incarnate walking towards me.

Its main body is crudely drawn and looks like it's been outlined in crayon. Arms, too long, dangle at its sides gouging long symmetrical lines into the soccer field. Its feet are pointed outward as shambling steps brings it closer and closer to me. The legs are just lines drawn in the same crude crayon. Dragging my gaze upward the head, no head is too kind of a description, swivels in every direction. Black holes where the eyes should be give no sign of intelligence and continue to gaze at everything. In kindergarten when you're asked to draw someone and in your little kid hands you take a crayon and try your best to draw but the results looking like crude caricatures of the real thing. That's what this was. A large scaled picture of someone's mom or sister or aunt or teacher come to life. I have no time to think about it anymore and debate what exactly it was or how it came to life and why was it here and- the thing is getting closer.

Why was this happening? What being did I piss off that wanted me dead? I mean, today was like every other day wasn't it?

Peeking out of the door of my dorm I survey the hallway. No chattering of girls and no flocks of people blocking the stairs. Ducking back into the small one bed room I grab my backpack and hoist it over my shoulder. It was heavier than usual carrying more than my multiple journals and textbooks. Creeping out of the room and into the cream hallway I grasp the bronze knob and close the door with a quiet click. Clenching my teeth at how loud it sounded, as everything sounds louder in a quiet room, I creep further into the middle of the hall.

Walking toes first I slink towards the stairs every two seconds looking behind me. Brushing brown hair out of my eyes I peek one last time over my shoulder to the unnaturally quiet hall and head down the stairs. The wood shines beneath my worn sneakers looking new compared to the worn wallpaper on the wall. Sylvia must have been shining them again. Turning the corner and heading down the next flight of stairs my grip tightens on the worn railing. Going out before breakfast was prohibited unless you had permission. I did not have permission and was sneaking out anyways. Stopping short at the mouth of the stairs I peer around the corner. The stairs open to the main hallway which in turn leads to pathway to school if you go left, if you go right you end up at the shops.

The main doors reveal the hazy dawn that's beginning to show. Fog covers the ground and obscures the main school buildings. Usually the dorm master Sylvia would be standing at the double glass doors and would be on guard for anyone. Today she wasn't there meaning I was in the clear-

"-to do whatever you want don't you." A yell lodges in my throat. Spinning and slamming my back to the wall I lock gazes with the Master herself. Bags are beneath her bright brown eyes standing stark against her pale skin. Her thin mouth is upturned in a frown. "Well, answer me Merle." She snaps her hands shooting to her sides. For a girl that looks like a strong breeze could blow her over she can be very intimidating. In her left fist is lodged a yellow card. I barely suppress a groan.

She stamps her tiny foot impatiently on the carpet the action not making a sound. Raising a thin curved eyebrow she repeats the question. I choose to stay quiet and let the grip on my bag go slack. Gradually letting the bag fall to the ground and slip out of my grasp I give a sigh. "I believe the rule is dumb." I finally answer pointedly looking away. She gives a sigh and stops the stupid action of stamping her foot on the ground like a child.

"Merle… the rule is there for a reason." She puts her shaking head in her hand. Dragging her hand across her face she lets out a groan. "This is what, the third time this month?" Aggression seeps into her words. If I was her I would be tired, it was around five a.m, but she didn't sound tired at all.

"Yeah," I find the wallpaper infinitely more fascinating than having to look at Sylvia who is going to bite my head off.

"What is so important that you have to sneak off of grounds? That you can't do in the afternoon?" The fact that this school is too small and has too many people to do what I want. I choose to take the silent route again. A sharp clap makes me jump against the wall. Again. "Look at me when I am talking to you." It's not a request. Running a hand through my thick brown hair I give a sigh. "Students are not allowed out before breakfast unless they have permission." She takes a large gulp of air pushing her tiny chest out "and the way you keep slinking around proves to me that you do _not_ have permission and thus get another yellow card." She holds the piss yellow paper towards me. Without a sound I pull it out of her grasp and shove into my pants pocket.

"And since you have now _four_ yellow cards that means you either have to take one tutorial or detention to get a new blank slate." I don't suppress the next groan and give her a sharp glare. She is unfazed. Her lips form a thin line and her brown eyes narrow. "Perhaps if you would follow the rules you wouldn't have to take precious time from whatever you're doing to go to detention." Bending over I pick up my bag and turn away from Sylvia. Climbing back up the stairs my nails dig into the wood railing. My jaw clenches till my teeth hurt. The rules were _stupid_ and meant to prevent something that hadn't happened in _years._

Turning the sharp corner I climb up the stairs and march towards my room. Swinging the door open with a satisfying crack I throw my bag to the floor. The door swings back clicking shut with a small click. Freezing for a second, I sigh through my nose and clutch at my head with bandaged fingers. Rubbing at my temples I let the aggression seep out of my body and into this cursed dorm. It wasn't my fault that this school had outdated rules that inhibited me and certainty wasn't Sylvia's fault that she had to play the devil in the dorm.

My body goes slack. Hands dropping to my sides I fall forward onto my bed. It gives a nice _thump_. _'Exude love and understanding and you will draw it in Merle.'_ My mother would always chant running her hands through my hair and give a small hum. I smile at the other dorm members what more could I give? Pushing myself up from the bed and my pity party I kick off my shoes. Sliding underneath the kitten covered covers and drawing them up to my nose I give another sigh. Two hours and then school starts, might as well get some sleep.

The chittering of school girls is annoying. Sinking lower into my seat I jab at my breakfast with a ferocity that shouldn't be used on unoffending pancakes. Running the food through syrup I gaze out the large windows of the room. The fog from earlier had dissipated, as it always does, and the school grounds are now clear. Girls run across the campus holding sports equipment each in matching red uniforms. The soccer team? Not sure. The large rectangle building that is the main school building sits further away the windows shining iridescently reflecting the early morning light.

My stomach grumbles drawing my attention back to my food. No skipping breakfast- that was a rule, but one of my own. Shoving the gooey pancakes in my mouth the chattering envelops me. Out of the corner of my eye I see some girls grinning and swaying together on another table. They're happy and laughing. One of them looks my way her blue eyes glittering. A smile stretches on her face and I smile back. I can feel syrup dripping from my lips and quickly turn back to looking at my plate. The smile is stuck on my face, but it doesn't feel real.

Finishing up breakfast quickly I get up from my table and place the plate in the trash. At the beginning of the year we were told to bring our own cutlery that we'd be in charge of, but I found that too much of a hassle and bought a bunch of plastic ware. Stepping out of the cafeteria I sling my backpack over my shoulder and head towards the main building. My bag thumps against my thighs considerably lighter than it was this morning. My sneakers squeak against the stone pathway. Each stone looks as if someone randomly stuck them down and hoped for the best. The pathway stretches across all of campus ending at the main building.

Many other girls pass me looking ready for the day. I too looked ready for the day, two hours ago. Now I felt drained and wanted to skip class and go sleep somewhere. It was an impossible dream, but one that I frequently dreamt. Finally making into the building I cut across the main hall and towards the stairs. Most of my classes were upstairs today the last one on the bottom floor. Today was a b day meaning I had Spanish, Calculus, Psychology, and Robotics. A blissful grin slips on my face and I enter my first class of the day. The day will move on quickly, I repeat the mantra in my head. Sliding into a seat in the back I reach into my backpack and pull out one of many journals. Flipping to the last page I shift the journal to the edge of my desk and wait patiently for the class to begin.

The day had passed in a blur of notes and answering questions. Despite sitting in the back of all my classes I was always asked to answer a question at least once a class. Shuffling without energy back to the dorm I feel something grasp me. My body tenses as the hand tightens on my shoulder. I hold back a scream as I'm spun around. Stumbling back I look down to meet the burning eyes of Sylvia. She's got her tiny pale hand clasped around my shoulder. With a sly grin she pulls me down. If I ever had an opposite it was Sylvia. Where she was tiny I wasn't, where she was short I was tall, where she was pale I was dark skinned, where she could follow the rules I couldn't. "Hey Merle, where are you going? You have four yellow cards."

What was sad was that Sylvia was the only student I had ever talked to. Through my rule breaking we would have our quips and short conversations, but that was the extent of any one I'd talked to. I clear my throat and avoid looking at her directly. "Rules say I have all week to do it," I remember that little tidbit from one of our many arguments.

She purses her lips and let's go of my shoulder. I stand straighter and fix my vest with a small tug. She gives a small cough into her hand and looks away. "An-Anyways…" A faint blush rises onto her pale face. "Make sure to go to tutorials or detention to get rid of the cards." I give a nod and turn away from her. Feeling drained even more I somehow find the energy to make it back to my dorm. Trudging up the stairs I pass another gaggle of girls who are in matching uniforms. They run down the stairs clutching pompoms to their chests. The red and white skirt bounces over their thighs revealing a nice portion of skin. Averting my gaze I make it up to my dorm.

Everyone had so much energy. How did they have so much energy? Pulling open my door I close it softly behind me. Crossing the small rugged room I set my bag down by the bed frame. Next I pick up what I've been working on for the past weeks. It's a robot. It looks almost like that robot from the Disney movie, can't remember which one, and has a boxy shape. Its arms ended in three pronged claws to pick things up with and had wheels for legs. Smiling softly I reach down and put it in my bag. Today was a Thursday meaning the soccer fields were open game for anyone. Of course this meant that there would be other clubs there, but they couldn't argue me being there.

The soccer fields like every other field at this school was cut uniformly and always looked green. There were no holes or bumps in the field showing that it was maintained regularly. Perhaps someone was looking out for me because there was no one at the field. Usually at least three other clubs would be competing for space and arguing, but no one was here today. Looking at the time on my watch I breathe a sigh of relief. It wasn't dinner time either meaning I was having a lucky break. After the whole fiasco this morning I could use some good luck. Having to converse and answer questions in class had also taken a number out of me. I couldn't talk well, I don't know why. I wanted to say one thing but something else would come out.

Pulling out balls and building blocks from my bag I begin to strategically place them down on the field. Placing my robot, Mark II the Beautiful, down I pull out another device. A remote controller. Grinning I fall to the ground cross legged. "Mark II the Beautiful, are you ready for this?" Of course the robot wouldn't' respond, not yet, and I pressed the switch to turn it on. If the programming was good it should pick up the blocks and balls and put it in the designated baskets.

"Ready? G-" The Earth trembled beneath me. Dropping the controller with a loud clack I look across the field. The bleachers shacked and then stilled. Standing I survey the area. Nothing seemed out of place so wha- another tremble makes me wobble. An ear splitting screech cuts through the air. My spine shivers and my ears ring. Clutching at my ears I try to blot out the resounding noise. My chest heaves for air as I scramble to look for the source.

A loud boom snaps my head to the far side of the field. Something red is flying through the air. With a loud whistle the thing slams into the ground and rolls across the field. The ground tears through the air clump after clump as whatever it is slams over and over into it until it comes to a stop. It's a person. They struggle to pull themselves out of the large hole they've made and once they're out sway on their feet.

"He-Hey." I can't help but call out to them. Their head swivels slowly revealing a bloodied face. A red eyed gaze meets mine making my heart stop. That… was unnatural. Bright cherry red hair flows behind them in an unwinding braid. An impossibly large braid. It hangs to the edge of their red ruffled skirt. They turn fully eyes wide. Taking a staggering step forward with a gloved hand they wave me away. The glove is black and ends with an overly large ruffle. A golden belt of golden rings swings over their thin hips.

"Get out of here!" They scream. They swivel their head back and then looks back to me. Emblazed across their chest is a black triangle right between their breasts. Their shirt looks like a thick undershirt with a ruffle ending over the shoulders. Resting over the black triangle is a red stone. They're screaming something else but I can't hear over the earsplitting screech that sends me to my knees. I clutch at my ears. They're ringing and roaring and- I can't focus on it too much. Gasping for air I feel a surge of energy over take me. I was never a fast runner, always skipping out of P.E activities but I feel like I'm flying over the field. I don't have time to grab my bag or my robot, who will be missed rip, and make my way towards the exit.

The usually green grass is gray. The color seeps out of it slowly turning it into a light shade of gray. It doesn't make sense, but I have no time to dwell over it. Whoever they were was urging me to run away so run away I shall.

That brings me to now.

The cosplaying person is the only thing that stands between the monster and me. They takes a fighting position sliding one leg back and clenching their fists. There was no way they could beat it. They were already bloody and stumbling so how could they get up again? I still can't bring myself to stand. All the adrenaline from earlier was gone. Whoever they are runs faster than a bullet and leaps into the air. It's inhuman the way they launch 20 feet in the air. They twist their body and swipe their leg across the monster's face. It connects with a dull crack and the monster tumbles backwards. Its long arms kick up more large clusters of gray mud and dirt and whatever else and the person uses them to jump back down to the ground. Landing in a roll they stand back up and rush forward again.

The monster barely hits the ground before they're attacking again. They leap into the air again and spiral downwards. They land another crunching kick on the monster. The ground beneath it cracks and a cloud of dust explodes outward. The person explodes out of the cloud with a loud crack. They spin out of control and crash into the earth again. A scream lodges in my throat. Superhuman or not that must have hurt. They tumble towards me stopping short a few feet.

The monster lets out its high pitched screech and struggles to pull itself up. Tears, or something resembling tears, dribble out from its 'eyes' and it sits up. There was no mouth so how was it screaming so loud? My body trembles and I reach a shaking hand towards the person. Torn gloves push them up, but their shaking as much as I am. Curled bangs obscure their gaze, but blood drips from their nose. "Please run, I don't know if I can hold it off." They beg looking my way. That red gaze. Their eyes were brimming with too many emotions- anger, sadness, defeat. I had never been able to connect or even read other people, but I could see it all in their gaze.

"Let's run together." The shaky words leave my lips. I can't stop looking at their eyes. They grit their teeth look towards the monster.

"No more running. I have to defeat the Dead-Color." Dead-Color, is that what that was? They struggle to their knees and then their feet. The braid is completely undone now. Red locks cascade down their back reaching the soles of their boots. It had to be incredibly heavy. I had to help them. I find myself standing too. They take a runners position and clutch at their heart.

"The pigment that blazes within the heart! Pretty Cure!" They throw their hand to the side and grasp what looks like a paint brush. To their side they draw a circle in the air a thick red painting coating nothing. With a flick of their wrist the paint ring spins around the paintbrush "Vermillion Spiral!" They fling the ring towards the monster. The red ring spins rapidly cutting through the air getting bigger and bigger as it gets closer and closer. Splattering against the ground around the Dead-Color the paint begins to bubble.

Ribbons of thick red paint unfold from the splattered circle rising lazily into the air. The Dead-Color brings one overly large arm up and folds its crayon hand into a fist. Before it can bring it down the ribbons spiral up and begin to cling towards its limbs. Restricting its movement the Dead-Color struggles against the thick red paint holding it down. The cosplayer, no cosplayers have real magic so I need a name, falls to their knees. The paint brush drops from their hand and clangs against the floor.

The spell is broken. With a loud shriek the Dead-Color breaks out of Vermillion Spiral. The red fades into a gray and sinks into the torn up ground. It's pissed off even more. "I… can't do… anymore." The person (Pretty Cure?) rasps out. The monster beings to march towards us again, the black eyes downturned and looking angry.

Fight, I need to fight it. No running we had to stop it here. Leaning down I pick up the paintbrush. This causes the Pretty Cure to snap their head up. "What ar-"

"Tell me how to fight it." I interrupt them. My hand shakes as I clutch the brush. My knees buckle beneath me. Why was I doing this? What was I doing?

"You can't! You're not a Pretty Cure!" They rasp out. I was right on the name. Steeling my nerves and taking a shaky step forward I look down to them.

"I can't follow rules! What makes you think I'll follow this one!" The words come out wrong. Incredibly not cool. Their mouth goes slack and they give an unbelieving stare. "Tell me how to fight it!" I shout the words. My heart was ramming against my chest. It felt as if was going to burst out of my ribcage and kill me.

The person rummages for something in their skirt pocket. A blue light fills the area around us. I feel a thrum of something other than my heart beat within me. In a torn glove they offer the glowing blue pendant towards me. It pulsates brightly as my bandaged fingers grasps it. An electrifying feeling overtakes me. My skin tingles and a cool feeling bubbles inside me. Pulling the necklace over my head I grasp it with my free hand.

"It's resonating." They whisper "The Blue Pigments resonating." Somethings whispering what to do in my head. Dropping the brush I hold the necklace between my palms.

"Pretty Cure! Primer and Gloss!" I let go of the pendant and extend my hands forward. The feeling of water cascading envelops my body. My clothes seem to wash away with the water leaving only glowing blue under clothes. Pressing my hands, which are free of Band-Aids, against my chest clothing bursts out. A light blue crop top with the same triangle pattern as the other Pretty Cure is emblazed along it. With a shake of my hips a darker blue skirt unveils falling just short of my knees. It bounces and ruffles against my thighs. Clicking my heels together two short boots pop into existence. Next I clap my hands once… twice… and two long gloves pop onto my arms. They extend far back reaching towards my elbows. A crisscross line pattern decorates the gloves and finally I reach for my hair. Running my gloved fingers through my hair I flip my hair. The brown melts to blue and methodically folds itself over and over to become a braided wreath along the bottom of my head. The feeling of weightlessness fades and I land lightly on the ground.

"The color of the unforgiving earth." The words tumble from my mouth. Striking a pose I point a finger to the sky and bring it down till I'm pointing at the Dead-Color. "Cure Aero!"

I still for a moment. Looking down at my gloved hands I clench and unclench my fists. This was me all right. Something in my brain isn't registering it however. I turn my hands over and then back to palms facing me.

"You… you're my partner?" The other Cure stands. Giving an unsure nod they give a smile. There's something wrong with it, but I can't put my finger on it. "I'm Cure Vermillion."

"Cure… Vermillion." I mummer the words. With a renewed vigor Vermillion sharply turns towards the Dead-Color.

"Let's end this quick. I'll ensnare it and you destroy it." The paintbrush from before rises from the ground and flies into their awaiting hand. I open my mouth to protest. What was happening again? I seemed so sure before, but this was too much! It was too late to protest as Vermillion was already chanting their spell. A flick of their wrist and the Vermillion Spiral was already being sent towards the Dead-Color.

"Ho-How… What am I…?" My words come out garbled. Vermillion sways on their feet and turns towards me. Their red eyes meet mine, _what color were mine now,_ and something clicks within me. Reaching towards the necklace I grasp it with one hand.

"The pigment that tranquilizes the heart!" I snap my arm to the side. A comfortable weight rests in my palm. It's not a paintbrush like Vermillion, but instead a large pencil. No time to debate about it I point it at the monster. "Pretty Cure Aero Recode!" My arm moves on its own drawing numbers. They shine blue in the air and with a spin on my heel I jab the pencil forward. The code shoots towards the Dead-Color growing longer. It slams against the Dead-Color wrapping around it. A piercing shriek shakes the ground, but it doesn't break free.

Color begins to seep into the monster, the gray triangle dress turning purple and the skin turning orange. Finally it gives a cooing noise and its eyes shut. With a burst paint splatters everywhere over the field. The Dead-Color is gone. The torn up turf and dirt are gone and the holes where Cure Vermillion was thrown around are filled. Looking behind me the metal gates are now standing upright.

With a poof the uniform explodes off into shining blue light. My body aches and I fall to my knees. A bright red light draws my gaze to Vermilion. They sway on their feet then fall onto their butt. With a loud sigh they fall back even more and land on their back. Turning their head my way I'm met with stunning gray eyes. A small smile graces their sharp tan face. Extending their hand towards me they give a laugh. It didn't sound forced or even bitter.

"I'm Clancy and good to finally meet you."

Afterword: Heeyy what's up, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I haven't really planned anything for this fanseries and don't know how long it's going to be so don't expect a second chapter so soon. I'll try to update biweekly but I'm a bit of a procrastinator so we'll see. Anyways thanks for reading and leave a comment.


	2. The Color of Retribution

Chapter Two: The Color of Retribution

Sneaking Clancy into the dorm wasn't too hard. Other than my dorm, dorm B, there were three others. Sylvia was nowhere to be seen so perhaps my luck was back to being good. Clancy had eyed the building with a disinterested stare, but as soon as she was in the hall she had looked excited. Her head swiveled like a dolls and she would give a smile and head tilt to ever student we passed. Finally getting into my room I let out a long sigh. Collapsing onto the bed I let all the emotions flow out of me.

"You're room is… very small." Clancy remarked. I can hear her footsteps as she roams around my room. Lifting my head I eye her with suspicion. She's standing by my desk picking up wires and tools that I've left out. Placing a pair of pliers down Clancy turns to me blonde hair swishing over her shoulders. "You must have many questions." Readjusting myself to sit on the bed properly I give a nod.

"Yeah, first off what just happened?" The battle replays in my head. Transforming into a precure and summoning a pencil to fight a child's drawing. Clancy gives a small laugh and leans against my table. Tilting her head she smiles.

"You just fought your first Dead-Color as Cure Aero." A tan hand fingers the red crystal around her neck. "I'll start at the beginning if that's ok?" She looks up a hopeful glint in her eyes. Giving another nod her smile fades. "I'm not from your planet, I'm from another world called the Land of Canvases."

"What?" I exclaim. My hands grip the cat sheets beneath me. Clancy looks taken back, but after a second of stilling gives a nod.

"I don't lie. What I'm telling you is the truth." Her gaze flickers to the window. Shifting against the wood table she twists the crystal over and over. "But I fled from there to this planet- your planet." She takes a breath her voice sounding thick. "Be-because my planet got destroyed." I don't know what to say. Her head hangs low, blonde bangs covering her face. A brittle silence fills the room. I shuffle my hands over my lap and wait patiently for her. Finally taking a large breathe she looks back up. "Sorry, It's… hard to talk about." She wipes a hand across her eyes. I give a nod.

"Take your time, um… I'm here for you?" I try to sound reassuring but my voice falls flat. She gives a small grin and drums her fingers across the table. Looking across the room her eyes land back on the window.

"I have a partner, but I lost them in the fight with the Dead-Color, but they should be getting here soon." She informs me. I run my hands through my hair.

"Cool…cool… uh, why don't you tell me what a precure is?" I grab at the blue crystal around my neck. It feels cool and smooth beneath the fingers without bandages. She gives a bright smile and pushes from the table.

"A Precure is a legendary warrior who fights for good. They're the knights in shining armor who fight with honor and bravery." She thumps her chest with her fist. "I am Cure Vermillion!" Clancy smiles and her eyes shine brightly. Her optimism is infectious and I find myself smiling as well. "Precure work in duos or teams and once you've found your partner, you're partners for life." She takes a step forward and sobers. Letting her hand drop from the red Pigment she extends a hand towards me. "You're my partner, the blue Pigment resonates with your soul."

"What does that mean? How can a stone resonate with my… soul?" Perhaps where Clancy was from soul meant something different? Maybe the soul meant feelings over there? I frown contemplating what her elusive words could mean. Her hand drops and thumps against her hip.

"The Pigment is no ordinary stone." She starts off slowly. Searching for the correct words her hands toy with the hem of her shirt. "A Pigment is a crystallized form of emotion." Endlessly she wraps a finger in the hem of her shirt. "Pigments… or… the Land of Canvases watched over the Pigments and kept them in check." She turns back to face me, but her eyes don't meet mine. Instead they bore into the wall behind me. Its unnerving, like a cat that looks barely behind your shoulder. I suppress a shiver.

Before she can continue something slams into the window. I jump and knock my ankles against the bed frame. A yowl escapes my mouth and I crumble back onto the bed. Clancy stands straight eyes locked on the window. Her fists are balled at her sides. She's still, too still like a statue, then all at once seems to relax. Her shoulders are still tense but her chest rises and falls. I look to the window. My eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. What? I can't form the words. Floating at the window is a griffon? It's not big like depicted in Greek statues or stories, but looks to be a plush doll. The griffon's eagle wings beat steadily from behind the window pane. Its beady eyes blink and its beak opens.

"Clancy! Open up!" It gives a barking order. One lions paw reaches forward and a talon scratches at the glass.

"H-hey! Don't scratch the glass!" Sylvia would be on me if she discovered the glass was scratched. I had once burned the carpet of my room with a torch and didn't bother hiding it. When inspection came around Sylvia had torn me a new one. The griffon pouts, with a bird beak was that possible, and sways back and forth. Clancy walks over stiffly and opens the latch. Pulling the window open the beast shoots in. I crane my head to follow the creature as it circles along the ceiling. Finally, it settles on the edge of my desk chair. Its front talons grip the black plastic hard, the chair slightly turning from its momentum.

"Clancy, do you know how hard it was to find you?" It barks again. Clancy closes the window with a loud thump and turns to face it.

"Sorry, but the Dead-Color had to be defeated." Is her clipped reply. Her eyes don't quite meet the griffons. The griffon tilts its head then looks my way. After a moment of silence it gives a squawk. Its wings pound behind it and its head blurs as it looks from Clancy to me.

"Who- who are you?" It screeches. Its eyes lock onto the Pigment that hangs around my neck. It gives another strangled squawk, "the blue Pigment? Why are you wearing that?" The griffon lifts up from the chair and shoots forward. I barely have time to move my arm to block its talons. Pain shoots up my arm as its talons sink into my skin. Red pricks in tiny drops against my dark skin. I bite back a yelp. Using my free hand I grab at its feathered head. Glossy feathers swish against my fingertips as I try to pry the creature off. "Give it back! That's not for humans!" I swing my arm trying to get the thing off. Its talons are pricking more and more.

"Get off!" My voice is strangled. "The thing resonated with me!" With a final shove of my hand I dislodge the griffon. It spins in the air, then slams against Clancy's chest. Her stance is wide and her grip is tight against the creature. Her silver eyes flare.

"What are you doing Grif?"

The griffon shrinks into itself curling its back lion legs into its stomach. "I'm protecting the Pigment; I'm doing my job." Grif doesn't sound so sure. Its tail swishes in the air. I look down and press my fingers against the multitude of blood on my skin. My arm throbs. The blood bubbles and drips down my forearm. A screaming match is going on in the background. I can't bring myself to care. My heart aches and I give a sigh. Standing I circle around the two aliens. Clancy and Grif don't seem to notice me too engrossed in their argument.

Reaching my desk I open the drawer and pull out a thing of Band-Aids. I cut my fingers often on metal or burned the tips using tools. I was a little accident prone when I didn't have any good luck with my projects. Pulling out multiple bandages I set to work. The crinkling of paper is a welcome sound.

"Merle!" Clancy's voice pulls me away from my little project. So does the fact that her hand is wrapped around my shoulder and turning me away. Her mouth is turned up and her eyes are glassy. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for my friend's behavior." I give a shrug and place the first bandage on.

"It's fine." It's not. "If you want, help me stick some Band-Aids on." I offer one to the alien. She gives a grim nod and sets to work. Silent the griffon sits on my bed. It curls in on itself and looks down in what I hope is shame. After the whole ordeal is done the room returns to silence. I cross my arms, the one still throbbing, and wait patiently for the conversation to continue. After what seems like forever I clear my throat. Looking to Clancy I shift my weight, "uh… continue?" She blinks confused. Then her mouth forms an 'o' and she twists her hands around her Pigment.

"Where were we? The Land of Canvases protects the Pigments and keeps them in check?" I give a nod. She frowns. Picking at the thin string that is the body of the necklace she jerks her head in the direction of Grif. "They'll explain, won't you Grif." There's an edge to her voice. Grif gives a squeak and nods furiously.

"You've explained what a precure is?" A nod from both of us. Grif coughs into the paw and then sits straight. "I will start with the destruction of the Land of Canvases then." Clancy stills beside me and her fingers knot more into the necklace. "The Land of Canvases provides many essentials to this world from the outpouring of creative inspirations to the Pigments that provide color and emotion." They take a breath. "But there are some who do not like that, they believe that all color should be gone."

"Why? What would be the point?" I interrupt. That sounded… dumb. Colors were just a part of the world, it's not like it could be erased. Why would someone want that anyways? I feel my lips pull in a frown. If plants were gray scaled it would be much harder for them to grow wouldn't it? With the green chlorophyll pigments gone it would be harder to photosynthesize nutrients. I hadn't taken biology in two years so I could be incredibly off.

"Lord Monochrome wishes the whole universe to turn gray scaled so that he can rule over it. When places lose its color due to his powers, the people there fall into depression and despair making them easier to rule over." Grif informs. Their eyes look glassy.

"That happened to our home." Clancy interrupts quietly. Her voice is a hoarse whisper. I forgot she was in the room. She's shaking. Her fingers are wound into her shirt pulling at hem threads that weren't there earlier in the conversation. Her blonde bangs cascade down her face shadowing her eyes. "Monochrome wiped out our home." Her voice is hoarse. At her words the room plunges into a silence. I don't know what to say, what to do. I was out of my area in a regular conversation, what was I supposed to say to an alien who lost her home?

"Uh… How are you… is there a way to get it back?" I stumble over the words and feel my cheeks flare. Grif nods and their wings flutter behind them.

"The Pigments! When we get all the Pigments back to their rightful home we can restore any gray scaled place!"

"It's practically hopeless however, all the art from our home has been turned into Dead-Colors." Clancy cuts in. She raises her head silver eyes dull and unfocused. "Besides, there are Monochrome's lackeys- Anneis and Tessur." I shift on my feet. Of course there had to be people following Lord Monochrome, it wouldn't make sense that he was doing this all by himself. Grif deflates on the bed claws digging into my sheets. If the creature tore up my sheets I was going to feed them to the cats that wander around. As if sensing my thoughts Grif retracted their claws, their tail swishing soundlessly against the comforters.

"Does that mean you're giving up?" I turn to Clancy. She comes to life at once. Spinning on her foot I feel her hands dig into my forearms. She's in my personal space pressing her tinier body against mine.

"No! I will not back down from this fight!" Her eyes narrow and her grip tightens. The wounds that her pet caused are reopening with an intensity that makes me bite my bottom lip. I lean back from her seeking a way to get away. "Even if I think it's hopeless, that doesn't mean I will abandon my duty!"

'Breathe, don't think about how close she is. Breathe Merle.' I try to calm myself. I can't take pressure and people talking to me. If I don't look at the person then I could, but it's difficult. Sneaking a glance down to the shorter girl I draw in a quick breath.

She was easy to read, unlike the other girls here she wore her heart on her sleeve. Her eyes are narrowed and brimming with emotion. Only when she was talking about the Land of Canvases were her eyes listless, at anything else she was choke full of different emotions. "Merle…" Her eyes soften and she pulls away. Her hands still grip tightly to my forearms but not as hard as earlier. "As a precure and my partner I have to ask." Oh no. Oh no. She was going to ask me something serious. "Will you help me defeat Monochrome and take back my home?"

I can't answer. My mouth goes dry and mind blank. Clancy offers a shaky hopeful smile as her gaze flickers across my face. Silence. More silence. I'm forced to watch as the small smile fades off her face. She finally let's go and lets out a shaky laugh. Taking a step back her fingers pull at the unwound part of her shirt. "Of course I can't expect you to answer right out of the blue, take your time." She won't meet my gaze. I give a nod and clutch at the Pigment around my neck.

Suddenly the world flickers gray before my eyes. Like a wave crashing around me the room plunges gray scaled and then quickly returns colored. I feel unbalanced, reaching to steady myself against my desk. Clancy's and Grif's heads shoot up.

"A Dead-Color?"

"Two in one day?" Clancy sounds infinitely angrier.

"What was that?" I rub at my eyes with bandaged fingers.

"The creation of another Dead-Color."

"Only Precure can sense their birth by the waves they give off." Grif cuts in. The griffon's wings shudder behind them and they take to the air. Circling around the room once they land on the sill of the window. With a knock of their beak on the glass the window opens. "I'll scout and see where it is, Clancy and…"

"…Merle."

"Merle." The griffon repeats. They look down. "You transform and fight it." With that Grif flutters to the air and like a bullet shoots off into the setting sky. Their brown feathers glint golden in the light of the setting sun making them look ethereal.

My body aches at the thought of another one of those monsters. Clancy heads towards the door. I follow her movements from the corner of my eye. Her movements are stiff. Her hands are fists at her sides. She looks battle ready.

A sharp ringing fills the room. I jump at my desk smacking my elbow against the corner. The dinner bell. Crap! "We won't be able to leave." I face Clancy. An eyebrow raises, but overall she still looks serious. Giving a sigh I rub at my eyes. "No one leaves dorms… during dinner." Speaking of dinner I was getting hungry. Clancy tilts her head.

"We have to, duty calls."

"Sylvia will stop us."

Clancy mouths the name and then crosses her arms. Frowning she leans against the wooden door. I shuffle my feet and pick at the Pigment around my neck. My heart sinks, I would have to fight one of those monsters? My pulse increases till its beating in my ears. Clancy had already beaten and weakened the Dead-Color before I even arrived, would I be able to? Did I want to fight one of those? I didn't have a duty to this Land of Canvases, did I? Yes, it sucked that it was destroyed, but I had no obligation to help. I gulp and look to Clancy guiltily. It's not as if she could read my thoughts, could she? Her mouth is still turned down with a frown. Suddenly, I feel very guilty about thinking those things.

"You don't have to come." Clancy interrupts my thoughts. "You're having jitters." I nod at her. Pushing some blonde hair behind her ear she steps towards me. Gently she reaches for me and clasps her hand on my forearm; the one hurt earlier. Her face is soft as she traces the bandages. Her fingers are like feathers brushing against my skin. "I'm sincerely sorry for the way Grif attacked you." She turns my arm so my palm faces the ceiling. "I'm sorry for the way I gripped your arm as well." Her voice is barely above a whisper. Finally she places her hand in mine. She gives a squeeze to our now clasping hands. "You don't have to fight."

"I don't want to." I confess. I can't meet her eyes. I think about what I said earlier, about how I can't follow rules and I want to help. It was the adrenaline talking, not I. My heavy heart falls till I'm sure its swimming around my stomach.

"That's fine." Clancy replies letting go of my hand. She passes by me and crosses the room. I don't move. The breeze from the open window blows hot against my skin. **"Precure primer and gloss!"** the zing signifying her transformation is sharp in the silence. Turning I stare at Vermillion. The long red braid that dangles near her butt flutters in the wind. With a curt nod she climbs out the window and jumps to the ground. A few seconds later I can hear a muted thud.

"I don't know what to do." I confess to the room. Mom's advice doesn't have anything to say about fighting alongside aliens against monsters. Personal health before others right? No that didn't sound right. Help yourself before you help others? That sounded right, but not in this situation.

"We are here to help others on this Earth Merle," I voice one of my mother's quotes. When in times of trouble my mother came to speak to me. To the best of my abilities, I followed my mother's advice. She, and by extension her quotes, had never led me wrong before.

With a sigh I head towards the window. The hot air kisses my skin. The setting sun sinking lower and lower behind the school building.

'I don't have an obligation to help the Land of Canvases and I'm scared of those monsters.' Night was a breath away.

'But seeing Vermillion bloody and beaten scares me more.' Beyond the building a high cloud of dust is rising and dissipating into the air.

'I want to help, even though I'm scared, I don't want Vermillion getting hurt like that again.' That's where Vermillion had to be.

" **Precure primer and gloss."**

I jump out the window. Landing with a roll I start off towards the fight. The world blurs as I run. The ground beneath my feet thumps loudly with every step I take becoming a quick but steady beat. I pass the grounds of the school and am not out of breath. It was only the second time transforming, but I could feel the electricity through my veins. The world was moving so fast before me, much faster than normal. The trees and street leading to school fade into Main Street. Immediately I can see the Dead-Color and- "Vermillion!"

She barely leaps back dodging a crashing tentacle. She lands a couple feet away and looks over to me. Her face brightens as a smile stretches across her face. "Vermillion I-" I want the words to come out right just once. I want to explain how my heart aches and is scared, but I still want to help her despite that. "-I… don't want to fight… I'm scared…" my fingers tremble in their gloves. "But, I don't want to see you hurt either." I rush the words out.

"That's cute." Someone drawls out. My head shoots up to meet the gaze of a man. "Another thorn in our sides." They have gray hair. No, their whole body is adorned in grays and blacks. Their skin is an ashen tan with splotches of white spread across their skin. The before mentioned hair is pulled back in a long ponytail looped at the base of their neck.

"Tessur." Vermillion mutters the name. Was that one of Lord Monochrome's followers? He gives a wave with a thin hand and then points down at us. Literally as he's sitting on top of a short square building.

"I knew you would be drained after defeating Anneis' Dead-Color." He chuckles to himself "So I'll take this opportunity to defeat you." The Dead-Color launches at us at his words. Vermillion and I jump back. I soar through the air feeling the wind cut against me. A scream barely escapes my lips as I clearly launch myself over the buildings. What goes up must go down however and I start to fall. My skirt and crop top flutter, but defy normal graphics by not flying up.

Vermillion lands first and rushes forward. The Dead-Color this time looks like a large octopus. It flails its gray tentacles against the street. Cracks spread with each beating. Vermillion dodges the first two tentacles by ducking and running. A third comes down from above, but she flips over and lands a drop kick. Finally I hit the cement with an **Oof!** I stumble back up and feel pain jolt up my legs. If I was a normal person right now that would have killed me. "Aero! Help me!" Vermillion screams. She spins and kicks another tentacle away. The whole thing is bigger than her. The tentacle smacks into the nearest building with a loud crash. With a nod I run. My legs stumble beneath me and I pull an arm back.

I had only been in a fight once. I was in 8th grade and punched another girl. It was over her tormenting some stray cat on campus. She punched back. A teacher later tore us apart, and that was the end. Anyways, the point of the little anecdote was to show _I've never been in a real fight._

I sling the arm forward and it connects with one of the thrashing tentacles. The force of my punch sends it reeling back. Vermillion steps out of the way and barely dodges the incoming appendage. It continues onward to smack the monster in its own face. I give a snort.

"Dead-Color! I sent you out to get _their_ heads not your _own."_ Tessur screams out. Vermillion stumbles back and brushes some curled bangs out of her face. Suddenly two tentacles in an 'x' formation come down. Vermillion barely puts her arms to block when they come crashing down. She smashes into the ground her legs giving beneath her.

"Vermillion!" I rush forward and dodge an incoming attack. I stumble again, but before hitting the floor, pull up. Leaping forward I land a poorly aimed kick to redirect another tentacle. Landing by her I pull her up. She straightens and clasps my shoulder.

"Thanks. We're not getting anyway however." She points to the head of the monster. "We're going to do a double hit on the head next." I give a nod at her words. "Follow my lead." Vermillion turns to the left and starts forward. She dodges incoming attacks that leave the ground in shambles. She leaps up and I follow her. Jumping up, my feet land against the bricks of the adjacent building. We both push off. Shooting forward I pull my arm back.

Vermillion falters in the air and quickly descends. I do not and head straight for my mark. My fist connects with the side of the Dead-Color sinking in with my force. The monster's head snaps to the right connecting with the opposite building. The walls cave in slightly bricks coming out.

" **The pigment that blazes within the heart! Pretty Cure Vermillion Spiral!"** The red ribbons shoot in every direction tying the tentacles down. I land on the ground and prepare to cleanse it.

" **The pigment that tranquilizes the heart!"** I reach to the side for the pencil. I feel the weight in my hand. " **Pretty Cure Aero Recode!"** The code of my attack wraps around the monster and with a discordant shriek it becomes cleansed. Red color seeps into its skin as well as bright gold. Finally with a burst of paint splatting against everything, including me, it disappears. I can feel the paint drip down my cheek, suppressing a shudder I wipe it away with a glove.

"Hmm…" Tessur leaps down and lands in the center of the explosion. His boot heels clack against the quickly disappearing paint. "With a partner pretty cure get stronger. I see…" He strokes a chin with white fingers. I shift into what I hope is a threatening stance. His sharp eyes, brown now that I can see them clearer, shift over to me. A condescending smile slips onto his lips. "I'll leave you to your own," With a slight jump into the air he shimmers and disappears.

With the Dead-Color gone color returns to our surroundings. The now night sky shines with dim stars. The buildings lights shine brighter now that they're fixed. With a loud tired sigh my transformation pings off and I fall to my knees. "That was exhausting." Clancy stands over me. She had fought two of those today while I've only finished one. She offers a hand and I take it. "Let's get you home."

Afterword: Hey chapter two is up! First time in a long time for me lmao. Leave a comment or review.

7/29/ I edited the chapter a little


	3. The Color of Beginnings

**Chapter three: The Color of Beginnings**

It's been a week since the last Dead-Color attack. I lean back against a tall gnarled tree and let out a sigh. Even though my life was changing rapidly, it seemed like no one else was. The dorms in the morning were still the same; loud and full of people; the classes were the same; dragging on and boring; and I hadn't seen Clancy since she brought me back. Biting into my sandwich I look around. The blonde said she would stay in touch, but she had yet to contact me.

I wasn't keeping an eye out for her only however, I was also keeping an eye for monitors. Like the rule of not going out before breakfast, the school rules also stated lunch to be eaten inside or in the benches out back. However, it was summer and the benches in the back had no shade making it hell to eat outside. Except! In the front of the dorm around the brick path were lots of shady trees. I wouldn't get in too much trouble for this since I was in dorm sight.

I finish off my sandwich. It was kinda peaceful eating outside. There was a certain stillness that pressed comfortably around me. The wind gently blows above swaying the tree branches. Sunlight filtering through the leaves, speckling light across my dark skin. I feel at peace. My eyes slide shut as I soak in the atmosphere. A shame that in about five minutes the bell would ring, shattering the atmosphere.

"Hello Merle."

I jolt against the tree bashing the back of my head against the bark. Wincing I look to whoever disturbed my peace. It's Clancy. The sun's behind her back illuminating her already pale blonde hair. Through her shadowed features she gives a smile.

"Clancy."

She sits on the ground cross legged. She's in a regular shirt today along with some khaki shorts that end right above the knees. Surveying the area I look for Grif. A week has passed and the creature still hasn't given me an apology.

"Grif is not with me." I grunt in acknowledgement, casting my gaze to Clancy. She seems happy to soak in the sun, sitting barely out of the shades reach. I search around for my bag of chips. _I wonder why they aren't here._ I tear the bag open.

"What are you doing?" I redirect my attention to Clancy. I wave the bag in the air towards her, offering a chip. She reaches for one, then hesitates and drops her hand. "Are you not in school?" She tugs at her shirt. I was beginning to notice a trend with her clothing. Every shirt she owned had frayed edges. She would tear at the clothing and work her fingers into the fabric.

"Lunch time." I reply eating a few chips from the bag. She gives a nod and we settle back into silence. This time the silence presses heavily, it invades the space between us and squeezes my lungs. I want to say something, anything, to Clancy, but no questions come to mind. She seemed to have a hard time talking about her home, so that ruled that out. I glance back up to her. Clancy is now lying stretched out on her back, basking in the sun like a cat.

"This warm weather is nice." She comments idly.

"Yeah, is the weather… cold where you're from?" Wait. The bag of chips drop into my lap. Slapping my hands over my mouth, I repress a groan. Stupid, stupid, stupid, I _wasn't_ going to talk about her home! Clancy sits up slowly. She pulls at the grass and doesn't meet my eyes. Great, now she hates me. "Y-You don't have to answer." The words stumble out. "Just ignore the question." The one person I want to talk to, and I can't speak. I avoid looking at them, instead staring at the grass.

"The Land of Canvases is mostly desert." Her voice is clipped. "It's very hot, not like on Earth." I nod at her words. The silence returns. I shift and rest my stiff back against the tree. This is worse than sitting alone at lunch. Actually, I would prefer that over this. At least when I'm sitting alone I don't have to try and come up with topics for conversations. When I'm alone, all I have to do is smile at the people who glance my way.

"Merle, you don't have to try so hard." My head snaps up at her words. A bright smile is set on her face. "We will become closer. And until then," Clancy reaches over and places a calloused hand on my knee. "Feel free to be a little awkward around me." My cheeks burn as I give a shy shake of my head. I don't feel like talking anymore. Any energy I had recharged for the afternoon is gone. It was draining to talk to someone, no _wanting_ to talk to someone. I opt the busy route and shove handfuls of chips down my throat. Clancy sits back and gives a titter of laughter. She looks like she's about to say something, but the bell shrieks overhead effectively cutting her off.

"I will take that as my leave." Clancy rises to her feet. She waves a quick goodbye and then runs towards the direction of the school gates. I grab my bag and rise. Brushing chip crumbs off my red skirt I make my way towards the main building. Students are pouring out of the cafeteria now, a cacophony of chatter shattering the awkward silence. Students brush past me with hurried paces. I walk at a more leisurely pace, trying to take in the last bit of sunlight. Like Clancy said, it felt nice.

"Merle, I couldn't help but notice you sitting outside." A smaller student bumps into me. Of course it's Sylvia, who else would talk to me. She crosses her thin pale arms and glares at me. "That's against the rules." I pick up the pace, and she pursues.

"Plus…" her voice wavers. I look down to the shorter girl. Her head is bowed and she grips her arms. "There was a strange girl with you." Her voice sounds watery, weak, not like her at all. She brings her head up and meets my eyes. "Who was she? She was out of uniform!" I shrug my shoulders. We're now entering the main building. The glass doors are perpetually open by the throngs of students entering.

Hoisting my bag higher on my shoulder, I avoid looking directly at the dorm manager. She took her job way too seriously, not only was she dorm manager, she was on the disciplinary committee and student council. That sounded like too much responsibility for one person. Then again I was just appointed a hero to help save multiple worlds by _a shiny rock._ That was a lot of responsibility for a person as well. Let alone someone like me.

"- you're not listening to me!" She shouts. Blinking rapidly I survey where exactly I am. Lockers are standing at each side of the small hall. Further off into the distance is another set of doors leading outside. Students mull around in small groups talking amongst themselves. Sylvia gives a sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Fine! Go off into your little world as always. I'm leaving." With a twist of her heel the small girl stomps off. Another pain in my side.

"Sorry," I call out to her. I don't know why I'm apologizing, but I feel the need to.

* * *

I barely have the energy to lug myself to my dorm. My feet drag along the carpet as I draw nearer and nearer to salvation. Gripping the bronze handle I swing the door open. It's not empty like usual. Clancy sits on my bed talking in hushed tones to Grif. The griffon sits on my chair like last week. At the creaking of the door their heads swivel my way.

"Merle." Clancy dips her head in my direction. Another bright smile is gracing her face. I shut the door and let my bag drop by the entrance.

"Tell me this isn't going to be a daily occurrence." I was too tired to deal with a Dead-Color or Precure stuff. I drag a hand across my face. "How… did you even get in?" A breeze gently brushes against my face, looking up I spy an open window. This was the second floor. Dragging my gaze to Clancy, she looks away. She fails miserably to hide the smile on her face.

"It's good to _finally_ see you again, Merle." Grif speaks in their haughty tone. "We have important things to discuss."

If this didn't include a sorry for last week I was going to cook them. I could serve them to Sylvia to repair our vanishing nonexistent friendship. No, that wasn't exuding love and understanding like my mother preached. I pick at the Pigment. I would only _lightly_ roast them. That would teach them to tear into my arm like a cat trying to escape their bath.

They clear their throat and shuffled their claws. "To begin this meeting, I would like to apologize for my behavior… from last time." Grif had officially extended their life. "It is unacceptable that I attacked you." I shrug and try to emit forgiveness.

"Don't do it again."

Grif's body droops. Their beady eyes water and their beak turns. Hunched over the seat they turn to Clancy. "I believe we should discuss a plan to obtain the Pigments." Bending down I pull out a notebook from my bag. Turning to empty page, I fish out a pen. "Lord Monochrome has stolen five of the seven Pigments, and to our knowledge has given two of them to his Generals: Tessur and Anneis." I write what Grif says in large scribbles.

"Logically speaking, that means we should go after the Generals and reobtain them." Grif continues. "But! Taking on the Generals at your levels… would be disastrous." The griffon's body droops again.

"We'll get stronger, don't worry." Clancy reassures them. She rises from the bed and makes her way towards me. "Merle and I will train." Her face is too bright to look at. Looking down to my notebook I scribble more barely legible notes. I still didn't feel like I had to help defeat Lord Monochrome. I didn't want to fight for a lofty goal like that. I just don't want to see someone like Clancy get her heart broken for her home.

"We'll work together." Her words are stabbing into my heart. I grip the pen harder. I watch ink blots grow thicker, bigger, under my hand. It's more preferable than seeing Clancy. "Right Merle?" I think back to last week, watching that hopeful smile die because I don't want to fight to take back her home. Looking up I meet Clancy's gaze. Looking closer I can see dark bags underneath her eyes. I give a nod.

"That's good to hear. Precure partners need to work together to become stronger." Grif rises from the chair and soars towards the two of us. Gently they flutter their wings and hover near us. "The best teams in the past all drew their strength from teamwork." Their beak turns upwards. Teamwork, I don't know if that will work for me. No one's ever wanted to be in a team with me before. It wouldn't hurt to try it however.

"…sounds fine." My voice sounds as tired and drained as I feel. Clancy clasps my shoulder and gives a tight squeeze.

"We'll start teamwork exercises right away then!"

What. No.

Clancy grasps my shoulder and turns me towards the door. She's rattling off team exercises that I've never heard of and some that sound down right fake. The closer we get to the door the more dread I feel tugging at my heart. I was too tired for this.

"Hold on…" I firmly place my foot down and face the smaller girl and the griffon. "I know you're…" I look for the right word, "…excited." Clancy animatedly nods. "Because you found me, but I'm really tired." I try to explain gently. Clancy's face turns red and she takes a step back.

"Of course! You just got back from your classes." She tugs at her shirt and clears her throat. "You take a break and I will work out a regiment." I give another nod and jab a finger to the door.

"Don't leave through the window." If someone saw her jumping out the window they would probably have a heart attack. Clancy laughs.

"I thought I would write it here. As my partner you should have some say in it." Oh, that was smart. I shrug and lean down to pick up my backpack. I have homework and other things to work on as well. Clancy continues to speak, "and you looked like you wanted to talk at lunch." I hoist my backpack up and nod.

"We can get to know each other more." Her voice tapers off at the end. She sounds afraid, like I would reject her. Again. I set my backpack down on my bed. I pull out folders stuffed with worksheets and other papers. Throwing my textbooks on the floor, I turn to Clancy.

"Yea." How eloquent. She throws me a bright smile and heads towards my desk. Wires, nuts, bolts and other tools are strewn around covering 90 percent of the wooden table. Clancy brushes aside the clutter and sets down her own stuff. As she sits on my chair I sit on my bed. It creaks in the otherwise silent room.

For the next thirty minutes the silence is deafening. It presses and makes me hold my tongue. The homework is mind numbing. It's easy, but long. Each question has another section… and another… and another. Putting down the pencil I look over to Clancy. She and Grif have been talking quietly this whole time. She hasn't once spoken to me about the regiment. She hasn't even looked up from it. If I could see through the curtain of blonde hair that covers her face, I bet her face would be set in concentration.

I place the finished homework in their respectful folders and clear my throat. Clancy jolts in my seat and turns around.

"Merle, are you done resting?" I shrug at her question; _not even._ The homework made me feel even more tired. Clancy holds up a page, the regiment, and waves it through the air. "I'm just about done if you want to try it out." The page in her hand is filled with neat script and boxes. I give another shrug. I still felt really drained. Clancy continues to speak, "I tried to make it fun?" She continues to try and sell her regiment.

"If you want to." I rise from the bed. It was a Thursday meaning the soccer fields are free game. I grimace and idly make my way to the door. Only last week I was excited about that. Only last week I was working on my robot. Only last week when Clancy came tearing through the field. Literally.

Clancy is rattling off the team exercises again. Her excited voice fades into the background as we make our way out the door. I don't see why she's so excited about this. Turning to face her, my mind brims with questions. "Did you have a team before?" She seems to know a lot about these things.

Clancy stops walking. She stands rigid in the middle of the hallway. "Clancy?" The bags beneath her eyes are prominent. Her fingers are worked up into her shirt, tearing holes through the fabric. I asked the wrong thing again.

"Yes," her voice is so quiet I almost don't catch it. She's shaking.

"Clancy?" Even Grif sounds concerned. They drift down and land on her trembling shoulder. They shift their position, their talons barely piercing her shirt, and place a wing on her cheek. "Are you ok?" So even they can be caring. That's not important however, Clancy is. She raises her head, but her eyes don't meet mine.

"I'm sorry." Her words are even quieter than before. What is she apologizing for? I don't understand. Taking a step towards her I reach a hand for hers. Untangling her tan thin hand from her shirt I grasp it in mine. All I can offer is a squeeze. No words of comfort reach my lips. Her hand is limp in mine. I don't know what she's been through. She seems to have a hard time speaking about her home, but I suppose that goes for anything related as well. I'm an idiot.

After a few more moments of silence she drops her hand. I let her go with ease and wipe my palm on my skirt. Clancy is still as still as a statue. In her other hand is the regiment. The paper is wrinkled and has holes from where her fingers pierced it. "Do you still want to…?" I can't finish the sentence.

"Yes," she replies. She moves without warning, brushing across my whole body. "I want to become a good partner." The words send a chill down my spine. Turning, all I can see is her retreating back. Quickly I catch up with her. We're at the edge of the stairs. In silence we head down. The dorms are quiet due to most of the students being out for other club activities. Easily we slip out the door.

In the bright sunlight Clancy seems to perk up some. A smile forms on her face, but it seems forced. On her shorts she flattens out the wrinkled paper. "Well, let's do this!" There's an edge to her voice. I point right, the direction of the soccer fields, and turn to her.

"Soccer fields?" At my words she nods energetically and marches down the stone pathway. It doesn't take us too long to get there. My usual leisurely pace having to match her quicker one leads me a little breathless.

Other people are on the field. They're scattered here and there, but the fact people are there puts a damper on my mood. It truly was a lucky day that I met Clancy alone. The fact that people are here don't deter Clancy however, and she pushes onward. The happier persona she's taking on seems to becoming more real. Her eyes are brimming with anticipation, as well as the darker emotions from before.

We stick to the outer field, near the goal, and stay far away from the other people. Grif shoots off of Clancy's shoulder and races towards the metal goal. "He-Hey!" I shoot a glance to the other students. None of them seem to care, but that could change in a second.

"Don't worry, I look like a bird." Grif tries to placate me. I stare at the griffon. Like hell they looked like a bird. Birds don't have four legs. They nestle onto the bar and look down to us. "You two get working on the teamwork exercises." Clancy nods and brings the paper up.

"First exercise- trust falls." Clancy drops the paper and then brings her arms up. As if beckoning me she motions her hands towards her chest. "We'll do trust falls, and with each one we can ask a question!"

I look down at the smaller girl. Clancy was at least three inches shorter than me and thinner. Would I knock her over if I fell? She beckons again. With a sigh I turn around. Unsure, I turn to look at her again. She looked prepared with her arms open and legs planted on the ground, but I still felt uneasy. As if sensing my apprehension she reassures. "I'll catch you, don't worry."

I want to fall, but my body doesn't move. I try to tip backwards, but my feet move underneath and stabilizes. Letting out a sigh, I throw myself backwards. The world tilts from green to blue and white. My head smacks against something and I stop falling. Fingers are gripped into my upper arms. Blonde hair tickles my face.

"Told you I would catch you." Clancy laughs, "but try to fall, not throw yourself next time." She releases her grip on me and I stand. I step away from her and let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Now you can ask a question," her voice is small.

"Why don't you ask," I don't want to mess up again. Brushing away thick brown hair from my cheeks, I await her question. She seems to be taking this seriously. She crosses her arms and sends a glance my way.

"Hobbies?" hobbies, that was a good question. I want to smack myself in the face, why couldn't I think of that.

"Robots." I think back to Mark ii the beautiful. My sweet, sweet robot that wasn't actually all that broken after our first fight. Clancy mouths the word and sends a look to Grif. They shrug and hop closer to me. Suddenly self-conscience I finger the Pigment. "I'm interested in the STEM field."

"STEM?"

"Science, technology, engineering, and math." I flex my bandaged fingers.

"Oh," Clancy kicks at the ground. "I'm interesting in painting." She laughs, more to herself, and looks up. "Obvious since I'm from the Land of Canvases." I smile and raise my arms.

"Why do you like painting?" It couldn't be just from living there, right? Clancy turns and hums.

"I just do. It's nice to sit down and pour your soul into something." Without warning she tips backwards. My heart lodges in my throat as I leap forward to catch her. She's light in my arms. Her body barely 'thumps' against mine before she stops. Compared to mine, hers is graceful.

"Yea." I agree with her statement. I felt similar with my robots. I face the other way and prepare to fall again. Knowing that she can catch me, I fall easier. She catches me with ease.

"How about… what do you hate?" I shrug and stand back up.

"Average things, liars the most." It was an odd question, but a good one too. I didn't have many pet peeves or anything that really bothered me. Except stupid rules and crowds of people. I mention those as well. Clancy giggles and turns around.

"I figured. When we met you said you can't follow rules." I almost drop her. My face heats up and I look away. Those words were going to come back and bite me. I knew it. I want to defend myself, but there's no point.

"Anyways," I try to steer the conversation away from my embarrassing statement.

"I think you know what I hate." Clancy's tone is bitter. She crosses her arms and bores holes into the ground. Monochrome and their group. It's obvious. "But I also dislike cowards." She purses her lips and tugs at her shirt.

"How ironic." A young woman's voice interrupts our conversation. Clancy's head shoots up and she looks wildly around the area. I too look. Across the field standing directly over the painted mascot is a tall woman. She's tall and looks like she can snap me like a twig. It's one of Monochrome's crew. Her very essence seems to dull the colors around her. She points towards us, dull broken bracelets clinking against each other. "Tessur told me you were here on this planet." She giggles to herself. "But I thought he was joking!"

Clancy moves to block me from view. She has one hand on her Pigment. Other groups on the field are taking notice now. One small group of girls are backing away muttering to themselves. Good, they seem to have common sense. On the other hand, and other side, another duo are walking towards the woman.

"Excuse me, miss you don't belong here." I can barely hear their shouts. Monochrome's lackey had a booming voice, so it was easy to hear her from all the way over there. The gray scaled woman looks offended. She places a hand on her chest and grins.

"I am Anneis of the Gray-Scaled Kingdom. I go wherever I feel like! I do whatever I feel like!" The woman claps her hands together and then raises them to the sky. "And I feel like raising a Dead-Color!" The girls that were approaching her are now backing away.

"Strip away your soul!" Anneis points her hands directly beneath her. Her gray hair begins to move in an invisible wind. Part of it is tied up in small pigtails, but most is left down. "Rise and be reborn! Dead-Color!"

Waves of gray blind me. The wave of instability washes over me, and in an instant it's over. I gasp for breath and try not to fall over. A stabling hand grabs my forearm and pulls me upright. "A Dead-Color." Clancy's persona has changed. She's now on the defensive.

The paint sprayed on the grass begins to bubble up. Anneis leaps out of the way and lands on the bleachers. She's superhuman like when we're Precure. She throws out an arm and lets out another booming laugh. "Be prepared! This one will certainly take your heads!"

The Dead-Color begins to rise. Exploding out of clumps of dirt a leg appears. Next appears the head. It's certainly larger than our regular mascot, a girl in a suit, and more and more of it is climbing out of its earthy prison. It's a large gray stallion. The Dead-Color flips its head and gives out a distorted horse whinny. Girls all around begin to scream and run away. It doesn't matter.

The color all around seeps away in an expanding circle. I watch in horror as the color seeps away from the fleeing students. One by one they fall to the floor. They curl in up on themselves and shiver. "What's happening?" I turn to Clancy.

"They're losing their emotions. You have to hurry." Grif is the one that answers. They fly down from the goal and flutter near us. "If you don't help them they'll remain like that forever!" The whole field is turned gray. Again.

Clancy grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Let's do this together." I gulp at her words and feel my heart beat wildly. We were going to fight again. I clamp my hand on hers and try to take a breath.

" **Pretty Cure! Primer and Gloss!"** We speak in unison.

The transformation feels different this time. Over my body I feel cool water rushing over my body, but my hand feels like its burning. I look over the Clancy and see burning energy bursting beneath her. I can only imagine that her hand feels like its freezing. We move simultaneously. With our free hands we press them to our chests. My crop top bursts forth in a bright blue light. Vermillion's shirt bursts forth in a bright red light. I feel like I'm floating. Our skirts unfurl next. I drift in the bright transformation and face Vermillion. She lifts her other hand and I grasp it. My body is on autopilot like the last two times. Our gloves unwind from our clasped fingers. The cloth rolls backwards and bursts into a ruffle for Vermillion. The crisscross pattern of mine forms at the same time.

We push away from each other, letting our hands unclasp. I stumble backwards. Each step I take back my boots erupt into existence. Vermillion's long thigh high boots flare into existence in synch with mine. Running my fingers through my thick brown hair I toss it up awaiting for it to change. The hair blends sky blue and folds itself into a braided wreath that nestles against the base of my neck. Vermillion flips her short hair up. It extends further and further back till its floating all around her. Starting from the roots her blonde hair turns cherry red. Like mine it folds in on itself and becomes the overly large braid that tumbles down her back.

" **The color of retribution! Cure Vermillion!"** Vermillion steps next to me.

" **The color of the unforgiving earth! Cure Aero!"** I press my back into Vermillion's.

In synch we point to the Dead-Color.

" **The unifying hues! Color Hex Precure!"**

The glittery and weightless feeling falls away. I'm suddenly very aware of my own weight. I stumble forward and look to Vermillion. She's already slid into a fighter's positon. I draw my gaze back to the Dead-Color. It stamps its hoof into the ground where it once rested and tears through the ground. "Get ready." Clancy warns.

She rushes forward in a red blur. I chase after her. The world blurs as its edge as we race towards the Dead-Color. Its discordant scream rumbles the ground. I stumble, still not used to this body. My knees skid over the grass and burn my skin. With a wince I rocket back up.

Vermillion is already attacking. She spins and tries to land a kick on the equine looking Dead-Color. Her leg cuts through the air, but doesn't land. The Dead-Color rears up effectively dodging. It drops its front hoofs and slams into the area where Vermillion once stood. She's rolls forward, beneath it. On her back now, she flips her legs up and kicks.

Her attack lands squarely on its underside launching the Dead-Color into the air. It's as if she doesn't need me. She pushes up and stands in the upturned dirt. The Dead-Color maneuvers helplessly in the air desperately searching for ground it won't find. I finally make it to her side. I copy the position she held earlier and ball my hands into fists.

It's falling down now. Its legs are flailing wildly. I dodge one of its limbs and launch backwards a foot. My feet dig into the soft dirt. Pushing off I sling an arm back. The Dead-Color is still disoriented, shaking its head. I punch it right in its muzzle. The Dead-Color's head snaps to the side. A loud crunch can be heard echoing.

Vermillion gives a cry. Suddenly, the head snaps back my way. I don't move quickly enough. It's overly large head slams into my body. Dull pain blossoms from my forehead. I flip into the air, once, twice, and then crash first face into the dirt. The pain isn't so dull anymore. I blink rapidly trying to disperse the black dots that hover. My head spins and is _splitting._ Vermillion calls my name.

I clamber to my feet and clutch my head. Besides her calling my name I can hear Anneis guffawing. I stumble to the left and blink away tears. I can hear something whistle through the air. Then someone lands by my side. "Aero, I'm sorry!" Vermillion sounds frantic. Her voice rings in my ears. The pain is beginning to dull; much quicker than if I was a human. I lower my hands and take a deep breath. Electricity is flowing through my veins again. My heart is ramming against my chest.

"Let's finish the fight." My voice comes angrier than intended. I can hear something thundering. The ground shakes beneath us. Looking up, I launch to the side. The Dead-Color rockets past. Its giant hooves shakes the ground with each step. Vermillion hurls herself towards the moving Dead-Color. Her body is a blur as she gets closer and closer.

The Dead-Color is running towards her, it lowers its head and goes even faster. I'm moving now too. The beast is upon her in seconds. It flings its head up and barely misses the dodging Vermillion. She compacts her body, dodging the beast by inches. Her knee slams forward into the Dead-Color's throat. With her force, the appendage sinks in. She's not done however, the moment her body starts falling back she slings her other leg up. Her foot connects at the base of its chin. I can hear the crunch from where I am. Its head snaps upwards as its whole body leaves the ground. Again.

The Dead-Color tumbles over itself, but lands on its hoofs a few feet away. This thing just won't go down. It shakes its head and lets out a loud whinny. It rears up. I stop running just shy of Vermillion's shoulder.

The ground quakes, splitting asunder. The ground tears in deep torrents, the center point being the Dead-Color. I stumble, but don't fall. The terrain is now uneven everywhere.

"It's weakened, just one final push." Vermillion yells. She leaps from large upturned earth to the next. I follow. The Dead-Color is running now. We're trailing behind it. I'm neck to neck with Vermillion. She reaches for her Pigment. "I'm going to stop it, you cleanse it." She shouts. She sounds out of breath. I nod and charge on ahead.

" **The Pigment that blazes within the heart!"** I can hear her chanting her spell. **"Pretty Cure Vermillion Spiral!** " The red ring of paint rushes past me. I can feel the breeze it creates against my sweaty skin. It bypasses the Dead-Color completely. Splashing against the gray grass a few feet away, the ribbons begin to bubble up. The Dead-Color doesn't have time to correct its course. It runs smack in the middle of Vermillion's attack. The ribbons wrap around the horse, tying its legs together. With a loud crash, it falls to the ground.

I already am calling my attack. **"The Pigment that tranquilizes the heart!"** I reach to the side for the pencil. I stop running and begin to write the code. **"Pretty Cure Aero Recode!"** I fling the code towards the now tied down Dead-Color.

With one last discordant whinny, color seeps back into our school's mascot. The grays turn darker till it's a charcoal black. The horse expands fighting against the ribbons of Vermillion's attack. Paint splatters across the whole area. I feel it splatter against my skin. It drips down my stomach and I hold in a shudder. Color is now seeping into the area meaning the area is repairing itself.

"Argh!" Anneis gives a loud shriek. She pulls at her pigtails and stomps her feet. "I can't believe it!" Her brown eyes are sharp as she glares at us. The damaged bracelets clink together as she sweeps an arm towards us. "Next time I'll make an even stronger Dead-Color! And it'll absolutely DESTROY you!" She leaps into the air and like Tessur teleports away. To where, who knows.

I feel my transformation _ping_ away. Falling to my knees I survey the area. The girls from earlier are now sitting up. Some are wiping at tears and others are clutching at their bodies. Clancy grabs my shoulder. "Let's leave before they start asking questions."

I nod and let her lead me away.

* * *

Afterword: Hey chapter three. Yaaaay. Almost a thousand more words than usual. This chapter seemed kinda boring to me so I put a really long (and hopefully good) fight scene.

I want to say thanks to Heavy Lok for reviewing. It means a lot to me that you followed and gave me advice! I'll try to slow down on the detail, because even I noticed it was a lot lmao. I don't have a beta reader or anything so I'll look for one. Again, thanks for the follow!


	4. The Color of Meetings

**Chapter four: The Color of Meetings**

My heels snap against the cold gray tiled floors. Irritation prickles under my skin, burning my movements into sharper, jagged ones. Damn Pretty Cure. They're the reason my mood is so foul. Not only once, but twice I've lost to them. And they've multiplied. I slam my foot down relishing in the empty echo in the empty hallway. The blue one, Aero, was easy to beat, but the partner not so. She was a rookie, it was painfully clear, however when Pretty Cure multiplied so did their power. I feel a feral growl rip out my throat. It wasn't _fair._ I was nearing the end of the hallway now. The large door to the middle room coming closer and closer.

"Damn Pretty Cure!" I burst into the room with a flourish. The only one in the large spacious room is Tessur. He jumps in his seat and looks my way. I march further inside feeling my rage boil. I circle the white couch and table set and near the other emissary of monochrome. He shrinks back into his seat eyeing me warily over his phone. Before he can speak, I slam my hands on the back of the chair. "Why aren't you angry that we're losing?"

"I am boiling with rage, can't you tell Anneis?" He sounds sarcastic.

"Not like I am!" I slam my hands down again. "We just took down the Land of Canvases _themselves._ How is it we're losing against two Pretty Cure!?" I hiss the words through clenched teeth.

"We had inside people. Now we don't." Tessur snaps his phone close and turns to me. He looks uncomfortable in the chair. "We'll have them soon enough." He doesn't sound confident. I can feel my anger receding like waves in the sea. Sometime later it'll come back full force.

"Well, what's your plan," I circle on my heel and head towards the couch. Tessur came up with good plans. He was smart like that. I wasn't so smart, even I knew that. I land on the stiff couch with a sigh. Throwing my feet on the glass table, I try to calm down more. I always felt the rage of loss burn heavy in my stomach. Tessur shifts in his seat again and flips open his phone.

"I don't have one, not yet."

"You're absolutely useless, thanks."

Brown eyes glare at me. I glower right back. For the second time in our conversation, he slams his phone shut. He drops it in his pocket and fishes for something else. He pulls out his Pigment. A dull orange light shines from it. It barely illuminates the shiny, white room. I feel a wave of repulsion wash over me. How he could stand to have the _thing_ in his pocket is beyond me. Seeing the Pigment makes my skin crawl and the bile in the back of my throat rise.

"What we know. Pretty Cure use Pigments to transform." He gives the thing a shake. The light bounces over his patchy gray and white skin with the movement. "We take the Pigments. Problem solved." He speaks in clipped sentences. A tell sign that I had pissed him off. But-

"-that's it?" I sink into the uncomfortable couch. Usually his plans had more flourish to them. Something that made the rest of our little unit grin and clap our hands. Tessur grits his teeth and shoves the Pigment back in his pocket; oh thinking about how near it is makes my skin _crawl._ He grips the wooden chair with so much force that the arm begins to splinter. A shame, that's his favorite chair.

"What do you want to do?" He speaks through gritted teeth. Why was he so angry! The waves of anger are back lapping at my heart. I leap off the couch and coil my hands into fists.

"You're the one who comes up with plans!" My voice rises an octave. "Don't be so pissy!"

"I am not!" The wood gives one final low groan before it shatters completely. Tessur jumps out of the seat with a string of curses. Serves him right. I turn on my heel and start for the door. My nails are digging holes into my palms. Steal the Pigments from Pretty Cure. Easy.

* * *

I stretch my limbs overhead. Ever since this Pretty Cure business my body has been feeling more and more worn out. Obscured by my bangs was a large bruise from yesterday. It ran down from my hairline to the edge of my eye. Who knew what other fights would bring.

Lowering my arms I return to the work at hand. Our psychology class was going to have a group project soon. That meant having to work with others. I was trying to see the good points of this, but couldn't come up with a single one. Someone, me, was going to get stuck doing the crappy job and someone else was going to not do anything at all. Group projects just spelt disaster. As if reading my thoughts the teacher claps his hands. The sound effectively catches the attention of everyone in the room.

"Last week we talked about the upcoming project." This elicits collective groans from the class. He grins, "and with my amazing grouping powers, have grouped you already." Oh thank you. Mr. Staley, save me trouble. He begins to go through the class naming the other students. I tune him out, sketching a tiny robot in the corner of my notebook. If you flipped through it you would find many tiny robots scattered throughout.

"Merle, Kai, Jayme, Meena, you're together." Mr. Staley looks up from the paper. He pauses a moment, then continues on, calling more students. Did I know who those people were? I look around the small bare walled classroom for them. I hadn't really talked to anyone in this class; or really any class.

Mr. Staley is done calling names. I flip my notebook close. The class erupts into movement. Desks scrape against the tiled floor, chatter explodes, and someone is yelling for me. A girl with dark tousled hair and darker skin is waving her arms in the air. She yells my name another time, head swiveling like a security camera. I stand from my desk and scoop up my stuff. Who was she? Jayme? Meena? Kai?

Her head snaps and locks onto me. I walk closer. Her arms lower, then like trying to stab me, she throws a hand forward. On instinct I move back, raising an arm to block anything. In the midst of the noise we still. Her eyes blink in surprise and she gives an awkward smile. My arms drop.

"Are you into martial arts or something?" Her voice is laced with amusement. I don't reply, instead I fix my grip on my stuff. How embarrassing. I can feel my cheeks burn. The girl shuffles her stuff on a desk, then points to one next to her. "You gonna sit?"

I take the seat, watching as two more people approach our little area. One of them is a short pale girl with dark blue hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her eyes scan over me as she sits down. The next is a boy. He's medium height with an oversized jacket over his uniform. His messy hair is curling every direction as if it can't pick which way to actually grow. He basically collapses into an empty seat, head lolling onto the wooden desk. He was going to be the one that didn't do their work. I was calling it. The original girl, the one who wanted to shake hands, sits in her seat. She drags her desk forward till it's touching mine. The other two follow her example.

"I'm Meena, just in case you're wondering." Meena smiles cheekily, brushing her dark hair off her cheeks. It's worn in a similar way to mine.

"Jayme," The pale girl introduces herself. She points to the boy next to her, "and that's Kai." The only response is a long, low groan. He doesn't even bother to lift his head. I can relate. Continuing, Jayme pulls out the guide for the project. She flips through the packet, her eyes scanning over everything quickly. "Let's start dividing up the work."

Jayme was efficient. She split the work between us then went straight to work. Jayme was also a little controlling. What she said was law, thus leaving me the job of research. As long as I didn't have to talk to the others, I would be fine. Meena was the opposite. She bounced in her seat and tapped her feet along the tiles. Her mouth would open, then flap close. She was itching to talk. The three of us paid her no mind.

Leaning back in her seat, she shot a look at the other two. Good, talk to them. Leave me alone. "Hey, did you hear about what happened yesterday?" She directed the question to Kai. The boy shrugged and continued to scroll through his phone. Meena continues on, even though no one was really listening, "they say that mysterious things are happening again." Her voice lowers and creeps along my skin. I swallow thickly. Mysterious things? She couldn't be talking about-

"The soccer field incidents, am I correct?" Jayme puts down her pencil.

Meena nods animatedly. "Yeah! Lots of people passed out." She turns to me and waggles her eyebrows. "Isn't that straaange." She drags out the word. She was talking about the Dead-Color incidents. I shrug and return to research. None of my business. No. Correction. None of _their_ business. I would feign ignorance and hope that this conversation blows over.

"Do you think," Kai is talking now. He glances away from his phone, lips pressed into a thin line. "People are gonna start losing it again?" The group falls quiet at his comment. My heart rams in my chest. I don't want to listen anymore. Twirling my pencil, I get back to work.

"Enough talk. Get to work." Jayme finally finds her voice. She shoves Kai lightly in the shoulder. The boy gives a wry smile and goes back to his phone. Jayme hits him again, this time harder. "Real work." I smile at their antics, but can't let go of the feeling of dread gripping my heart.

Those incidents, the school practically outlawed talking about them. For good reason too, students started spreading rumors that destroyed the school's reputation. Teachers, students, the principle, they all left when the rumors got out of hand. Yet, it kept its sublime illusion alive with well-tended fields, lush trees, and neat insides. There was still students, too many for my taste, but there was no doubt the school wasn't what it used to be. It was no problem to me however, the school was getting back on its feet. There was nothing to worry about.

Except alien people coming to turn this world gray.

"Hey, stone wall? You in there?"

I look up. Meena waves a hand then points to my work. "You almost done there?" Stone wall? She couldn't be referring to me, could she? I force a smile and give her the papers. She eagerly grabs them and begins to spout more nonsense to the other two workers.

* * *

"Tessur is an idiot." I growl under my breath. Kicking at the stones littering the streets, I march on. I had left in a flurry, blistering with rage, and announced I would steal a Pigment. But, now that it came down to it I had no idea how. "Tessur how could you let me leave!" I shout to the blue skies above. Ugh, it was a disgusting hue. Gray skies filled with clouds, like the ones back home, were beautiful.

I was beginning to draw attention now from this planet's inhabitants. Some were whispering behind their hands, others leading their children away. Why? I changed my appearance to look the part this time. I was wearing colors this time, the most subdued colors, but still.

Moving along the street, I give a sigh. All this bravado and nothing to channel it to. I pass stores presenting their latest fashions, grocers, restaurants, but nothing catches my eye. Billboards fill the skies along with telephone wires. They loop high above the street looking more like cage wire than anything else. There was so many differences compared to The Land of Shade. I shake my head. My hair, the part not tied up in pigtails, slap against my cheeks. There was no point in homesickness now. I had to defeat the Pretty Cure and help Lord Monochrome in his quest.

I continue on again. My eyes dart for anything that can be of use. Posters about concerts? Maybe if we dealt with sound. Posters about upcoming roads and buildings? No use. A poster about a photography installment in some museum? Perfect. I can't help but laugh. It's a harsh sound lost in the bustling of people around.

My shoes squeak as I run down the pavement. I would definitely get those two this time.

* * *

It's after school now. The sun beats down heavily on my dark skin. I feel like I'm baking in this heat. My hair is plastered against my sweaty skin. Clancy is beside me, but isn't even complaining. She looks perfectly content in this weather. Because she's from a desert planet? Possibly. "It's hot."

Clancy nods and stretches her arms overhead. "It's nice." She gives a hum. Nice isn't the word I would use, but ok. She drops her arms and pulls out a folded up paper. Unfolding it, turning it right side up, and finally she holds it up like a banner. "Merle, I found a photography exhibit going on, would you perhaps… like to go with me?" She chooses her words carefully. Photography exhibit?

I reach for the poster. My eyes scan over it. Each line I read makes my head pound. I turn the paper, examining it at each angle. It can't be right. It just wasn't possible. Clancy is beginning to eye me strangely. Her mouth is fixed in a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Merle, are you okay?"

"Where did you get this?" My voice sounds squeaky. Clancy drops the fixed smile and frowns.

"It was on the ground." She picks at her shirt. "I thought someone was littering and picked it up." Her face brightens again. "But it looked interesting, so I thought we could go!" Her fingers tangle in her shirt. "You know, together?"

"Of course!" The words rush out. How could I forget! I smack the paper against my face. "Actually, the featured photographer is my mom." The paper muffles my confession. It doesn't muffle the gasp that comes from Clancy. I feel her side bump into mine as she rips the paper out of my hands.

Her mouth is a line as she concentrates on the paper. Finally she looks up. Her eyes shine with new found energy. "Let's go!"

"I already said yes." I sigh. One hand rubs at my temple. I feel a headache coming on. What were the odds that she would find a flyer for my mom's photography? My luck is diving towards 'bad'. We continue walking down the school path.

The large golden gates are coming into view now. The trees that line the edge of the school fence sway in an unfelt breeze. The cobblestone path beneath our feet changes to pavement. I can feel the heat bounce from below and seep into my shoes. It's not a far walk to the gallery, really just a few streets down, but it feels like hell walking in this heat. Not many people were outside. The usually busy streets were quiet; sounds stifled with the heat. Clancy and I continue on.

We pass short square buildings, tall buildings, and other varying styles of rectangular buildings. We pass the building where we defeated that one octopus Dead-Color. It's sporting a new mural of surfing people where the Dead-Color had crashed into. It's not like were anywhere close to the sea. Or a river. Our city was pretty much landlocked. Clancy picks up trash while we walk. She goes out of her way to pick up a stray bottle or a paper that clings to a gutter. Pursing her lips she drops another bottle into a trash can. "Littering is terrible. Merle you should help me."

I don't bother with a worded reply. Just a grunt. Litter was just a part of the world. Clancy looks like she's about to run off again when I grab her sleeve. She jerks to a stop; one leg still in the air. "We're here."

"Oh!" She lowers her leg. We enter the gallery. Immediately, ac hits my blistering skin. I let out a sigh of relief and relax. The trip is over. Like outside, not many people are here. A few older looking people scattered throughout and a young couple that look confused. They probably jumped in here to avoid the heat.

"Merle!" A high pitched voice whistles through the air. I can barely look to my right before someone is barreling into me. Taking a few steps back, but still losing my footing, I am enveloped in a warm hug. Long rich black arms are squeezing me close to a thin tall body. "I'm so glad you came! I was worried you would forget." Her comment melts into warm laughter. I can feel some air escape my lungs, the sound could resemble laughter

"Mother." I wheeze the word out. With that she lets go and stands to full height. I was tall, nearly half a head taller than most, but my mother was a giant. She was half a head taller than I, but with the heels she had on made her even taller. Her smile stretches across her face.

"I know, I know." She gives a pat on my shoulder. Her gaze lands on Clancy. Her mouth forms an 'o' briefly, then she gives another smile. "Who might you be?" My mother's eyes flicker between the two of us.

"Clancy, I'm Merle's friend." The warrior looks tiny, only coming up to my mother's shoulders. My mother's eyes widen and she looks my way. 'Friend,' she mouths the word at me. Gritting my teeth, I look away. There's no reason to be so surprised. Well, there is, but she's my mother and shouldn't be.

"It's nice to meet you Clancy, I'm Merle's mother, Grace."

"A pleasure to meet you." Clancy shakes my mother's outstretched hand.

"Merle can be a pain, but I hope you get along." She gives a wry smile and side eyes me. I snort and look away. Clancy gives a laugh.

"We get along just fine."

"Are we going to block the door all day?" I grab Clancy's wrist and pull her towards the room. I continue to march onwards, ignoring my mother's comment of 'talk to me later', dragging a willing Clancy. We head straight for the gallery ahead. Passing a directory and a shelf full of pamphlets, Clancy's arm shoots out and grabs one. The whole shelf shakes and almost lurches forward, but doesn't tip fully over.

"What kind of photographs does your mother take?" I let go of her wrist. She matches my pace and flips through the pamphlet.

"You'll see." I let out a sigh. She gives a chuckle.

We stroll down the bare white hallway. Turning at the corner the hallway feeds into a large room. Pillars are strewn throughout the room, their usual bare surfaces filled with pictures. The walls are the same. Large posters are lined up, each one showing a new scene. Some pictures are of random scenery. One an alleyway, the next of a canyon. Others are of people. One shows a small girl standing in the alley between two buildings, the one next to it shows a woman with a sullen face. The woman looks like she's been caught unguarded, as if she's changing between two set personalities.

Clancy leaves my side heading towards the other side of the room. More scenery pictures are lined up there. I drift around my side. I linger near the pictures of people. My mother had a way of capturing people when their guard was down. Capturing them when they were truly them. Somehow, I found them a little haunting. The atmosphere of the area amplified these feelings. There was no noise. Clancy's footsteps do not reach my ears.

I stop in front of the picture of the little girl again. The rich colors of the bricks accent well with the shadows that drip through the background. "Boo." A breath wisps against my ear.

I bite back a yell, and spin on my heel. "Mother!" My voice is mix between displeased and angry.

She gives a titter of laughter and holds her hands up. "I just wanted to see if you're enjoying the gallery." I cross my arms and shrug. She gives a good-natured sigh and reaches a hand forward. Her fingers play at the tendrils of hair near my shoulder. "Merle, I'm glad you're reaching out more."

Her voice is soft. Her fingers continue to play with my hair, twisting it over and over till it slightly resembles a braid. I feel like a child again. I feel like I'm sitting in her lap letting her do my hair before school. "Remember to put effort into this Merle." She gives my cheek a pap and then crosses the room. I'm left standing there, people stuck in photographs staring at me.

My mother is talking to Clancy now. She points to the hallway and leads her out. I can only hope she doesn't do anything weird. The room is only silent for a second. A ripple courses through the air ripping into my body. I let out a gasp and stumble backwards.

Between two pillars, Anneis has appeared. She crosses her arms and gives a howl of laughter. "It worked! I knew it!" Sharp brown eyes bore into mine. They're lit with animosity. Unlike before she's draped in colors. Her gray hair is now black. Her gray skin is now a pale white. Her clothes are in the dullest blues and reds I've ever seen. "Now!" She points a finger towards me. "Hand over your Pigment."

I clutch a hand at the smooth blue stone. "No."

Anneis snorts as if she knew the answer already. "Fine! I'll!" She rushes forward. In a blink I can feel fingers digging into my shoulder. "Just take it!" My back cracks against the wall. Pain blossoms between my shoulder blades.

Anneis is too close for comfort. The color seeps away from her body leaving her gray. Her head dips to where we're eye to eye. Her free hand roams towards the Pigment. My hand grabs at her large wrist. With all my strength, which isn't much, I try to hold her back. Her other hand digs painfully into my shoulder.

" **Precure Prim-"**

I can't finish the incantation. The hand I'm holding back snaps against my mouth. Rough callous fingers brush against my cheeks. Anneis' mouth pulls into a frown. "There will be none of that. I am, as Tessur would say, nipping this in the bud." I struggle more. My nails dig into skin, and I rake them down. She doesn't even flinch.

She lets go of my mouth. I suck in a deep breath feeling my lungs ache for air. I feel a tug at the necklace, and with a _snap_ it's gone. I sputter and reach for the stone. She moves it barely out of reach. The Pigment swings towards me, then like a pendulum swings back. My fingers barely brush against its smooth surface.

"This is mine now." Her usually boisterous voice is quiet. She leaps backwards, releasing me, and lands between the two pillars. The jingle of her bracelets mix with my ragged breaths. No. No this can't be happening. I've only had it for a week. The Pigment begins to flicker like a dying flame. On shaking legs I start forward. My heart is ramming. I can hear blood pulse through my ears. I can't let this happen.

My feet fly beneath me. Anneis' face is lit up in delight. Her eyes look hungry. "Come at me you little bug!" Her feet slid beneath her and she takes a fighting stance. I bend my knees lower and launch forward. I'm not fast, or strong, like when I'm Aero, but I had to do something.

She creates a fist and throws it.

I bend lower. Shooting to the side.

I can feel it clip my ear.

My hand shoots on its own. I grasp the dulling Pigment. I can feel the coarse thread between my fingers.

" **Precureprimerandgloss."** I speak in a flurry. Who knew if this would even work! I can feel the energy flow from my fingertips. In a burst my uniform appears. Anneis gives a shriek and throws herself backwards. One arm is furiously rubbing at her eyes while the other has let go of the Pigment. It soars through the air then lands in my outstretched hands. It's still dull in color.

" **The Color of the Unforgiving Earth! Cure Aero!"** My hair falls into my eyes as I deliver my tagline. Wait. My gloved hand pulls at my hair. Dark brown, almost black, strands meet my eyes. "Ahh!" I drop the hair. My other hand pulls at my crop top. It's ungloved. I clench my hand and hold back a scream. No, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. I look down to my toes. The ankle boots are there, but so is my school skirt.

"Wha- What?" I sound breathless.

"Your transformation?" Anneis sounds as confused as I do. I lock gazes with her. Her mouth is agape. But, a razor sharp smile flits onto her face. "Ha! You look terrible!" Thanks captain obvious. Anneis shoots an arm to the side. Her bracelets bang against each other. "Strip away your soul!" She twirls her arm to point at many of the paintings. "Rise and be reborn! Dead-Color!"

Waves of gray crash over me. Static fills my ears, but I don't feel unstable. My feet dig into the carpet. Letting out a breath I move forward. The air whistles around me. Vermillion wasn't with me. I would have to deal with this alone. My gloved fist arcs through the air. Anneis shoots to the side. I land and pivot towards her. Feet crunching the carpet beneath, I attack again. My punches connect with nothing. Over and over again. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Anneis weaves through the room always an inch away.

She ducks beneath my latest punch. Her arm slings forward. I bend backwards. I can feel her knuckles brush against my chin. I stumble back. My bangs fall in my sights again. With one hand I push them up, the other redirects one of Anneis' kicks. Her leg smashes against the white pillar to the right of us. The wall shatters, plaster dust and wood splinters soar through the air. _Now._ I don't do a fancy spin like Vermillion does, but do a front kick. The heel of my boot connects with Anneis' abdomen. Her leg jerks in its prison and she slips downward.

She releases a curse. She's now awkwardly laying on the floor. Her right leg is lifted up and stuck in the pillar. Her hair is a gray fan behind her face. Her teeth are grit, eyes wild. "Dead-Color now!" I spin on my heel, but I'm not fast enough. A gray toned punch hits my face. I fly backwards, back snapping against the now broken pillar. Anneis' laughter rings out. One of my arms is on fire. Cuts litter the skin, some dripping blood, the others not so much blood.

"Aero!" I turn my head to see another gray scaled person launching forward. Vermillion connects with her midair. Her knee high boots are dug into the person's side. With a spin, her overly large braid wrapping around her body, she kicks them away. She lands with a muffled _crack._ Her braid shifts over her arm and returns to its rightful place. "What happened to your transformation?" A gloved hand wraps around my bleeding wrist.

"Anneis." I wheeze out the name. "Took my Pigment." Vermillion frowns, her hand clenching tighter.

"Try to defeat the Dead-Color." Her voice is low. Deadly. She lets go of my arm. In a blink she's gone. A second later and I can hear the sound of a wall being torn apart. I turn, watching as Vermillion's punch sinks into the area where Anneis once stood. She dances to the side, her own fist ready.

Vermillion could handle this. I turn to see the Dead-Color. No, Dead-Colors. The people in the portraits are standing before me. The woman; with her guard down, a man; a sullen look on his face, and the kid; a bright smile on her face. _They aren't human, they aren-_ The man lobs a fist forward. I block it with my gloved arm. Despite the block, my body moves back. His legs pulls back, as if readying to kick a soccer ball, and kicks forward. I dodge to the side.

Sweat dots against my skin and my breaths are getting heavier. My arm shakes as I try to punch the man. It would be all right to hit him. He wasn't real. Despite these thoughts, my hand betrays me. There's no force behind the punch. I give the Dead-Color a light tap. He returns the tap with an uppercut. Luckily, I don't bite my tongue. My head snaps up, stars dance in my vision. I stumble backwards.

I can hear the punch coming. I cross my arms and block it. One arm stings. The other doesn't. Pushing the Dead-Color off, I deliver a side kick. It connects with the man's side. His face contorts, displaying agony. His body slams against the ground. My heart shudders.

Before I can cleanse him, the woman is launching forward. Her usual down face is angry. She snaps a knee forward, but I dodge backwards. Pushing off I spin in the air and extend a leg. The woman drops down. Her hands are balled into fists, nestled right by her chest. She shoots forward, one hand extended to punch. I grab her fist, feeling a shocking coldness seep through the glove, and redirect it to the side. My foot connects with her cheek. She goes down.

Landing on the carpet, I sway on my feet. Sweat dribbles down my forehead and the back of my neck. My breaths are ragged. I'm shaking. I feel like throwing up. Even if they were Dead-Colors, they looked like people. It wasn't _right_ to hit people.

Piece by piece my transformations pings off. The shoes are first, then the shirt, and finally the glove. I sway more on my feet, falling to my knees. I'm so tired. _Why… am I so… tired?_ It hurt to even think. "Aero!" I can hear Vermillion's cry but, have no energy to lift my head.

Something whistles through the air. I can feel hair slap against my upper arm. "Merle? Are you ok?" Vermillion sounds panicky. Like moving through honey, my eyes meet her. It's a haunted red gaze that I see. "Merle, you need to transform." She gives my shoulder a shake. Her head shoots up and in a spin she blocks a kick from Anneis.

"Were not done you coward." She hisses the words through clenched teeth. Vermillion stands and pushes Anneis away.

" **The Pigment that blazes within the heart!"** She chants her spell. **"Pretty Cure Vermillion Spiral!** " Circular red paint splatters against the floor between the two. Ribbons bubble up and spread throughout the room like bullets. They stick towards the walls, wrap around the pillars, and tie up the Dead-Colors. "No one's hurting my partner. Never again!" Vermillion gives a cry.

Anneis struggles against the ribbons. Her arms tremble as she raises them. She gives a bark of laughter than breaks through the two that hold her down. "A weak attack like that could never trap me!" With one last laugh she shimmers and is gone.

"Merle, I'm going to cleanse the Dead-Color." Vermillion drops the paintbrush. My eyes feel heavy. I slump towards the floor, eyes growing heavier and heavier.

" **The Pigment…"** My ears feel like they're stuffed with cotton. Whatever she's saying makes no sense. I feel a wave of heat rush over my body; a refreshing warmth like the sun.

"Merle? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" Clancy shakes my body again. I give a groan. Whatever was making me feel like shit before is seeping out of me. My eyes blink open, eyelids feeling light again.

"Clancy." I choke out her name. Her face breaks into a relieved smile. Her short blonde hair falls casting a shadow. She gives a small laugh and reaches a hand towards mine. She gives a squeeze. Turning my hand I give a squeeze back.

My chest feels oddly light. I give a tired laugh.

* * *

I stomp through the door to the middle room. Tessur hadn't moved since last time, lounging in a broken chair. His eyes follow my every movement. I circle the table and fall face first onto the couch. Tessur gives an audible sigh, along with the click of his phone.

"I'm going to hazard a guess that it didn't go so well."

I give a long groan in reply. Sinking further into the couch, I wish it would swallow me whole. I would be a disappointment to Lord Monochrome if this continued on. My insides feel empty. No anger, no sadness. Just empty.

"There's ice cream in the fridge." Tessur offers. The creaking of a chair draws my attention. I can't see anything through the curtain of my silver hair. Footsteps sound from behind me. "I'll make you a cup."

"…Make it a bowl."

* * *

Afterword: *sets self on fire* School is starting soon. This might be the last chapter for a while. Also while writing I practically listened to the first (and best) bleach opening on repeat.

Anyways, leave a comment, review, constructive criticism or whatever. I'd love to read it!


	5. The Color of Fragments

**Chapter five: The Color of Fragments**

I twirl the dull pigment between my fingers. It's a muddy blackish color instead of the brilliant blue. After the attack at my mother's photography show, Clancy and I ran back to the dorms. She'd sent a call out to Grif, but they hadn't shown up yet. That was nearly two hours ago.

"They usually don't take this long." Clancy tugs at her shirt. She's sitting at my desk. I sink lower into my bed. _Stupid, stupid,_ my nails dig into my palms. Ever since we've left the exhibit, the Pigments grown darker and darker. It was beginning to look like Anneis' bracelets. "Merle?"

I look up to Clancy. She rolls the chair forward, over carpet and rug, and stops near me. "Are you ok?" I feel something bubble up my chest.

 _"Do I look ok?"_ She recoils back, the chair squeaking in protest. I glare at her, feeling rage pulse through my veins. Clancy looks to the window, her eyes glassy. She doesn't reply. The ac begins to hum in the background. Besides the cool air from the window blows in a summer breeze. The currents are at war with each other, cooling then heating the room on repeat. Hot cold hot cold.

"You're not the first to get a Pigment corrupted." Through the torrents of the fighting currents her voice is almost lost. Her silver eyes bore into mine. The bags under her eyes seem to weigh her down. She leans across the back of the chair, pressing the front of her body into the padding. She doesn't elaborate.

I let a curtain of hair fall, blocking her out of view. Of course I couldn't be the first. Clancy had mentioned that the Pigments that the generals had taken were corrupted. If the Land of Canvases didn't have a way to clean them then there wouldn't be a point for her to be risking her life. A grave silence fills the room. I roll the Pigment between my fingers. The smooth rock feels chipped beneath.

From outside the window a series of cheers erupts. The noise draws my attention, looking up I see the sun melting from behind the school. The burning red circle lowers in a sea of oranges and yellows. A clear summer day. Not a single cloud in sight. The usual light in my room is off. The only light coming in is from the dying sun. I watch as the sun sinks lower and lower. A drop of brown flits across the sky. The dot shoots closer, and closer, till the shape isn't exactly a dot, but a bird. Not exactly a bird either, more like…

"Grif's coming." I point towards the incoming griffon. Clancy looks up, her blonde hair covering her eyes. She pushes the bangs back and looks towards the window.

A strong gust blows through like a welcoming act for the griffon. They fly through among the winds, slowing down just enough to land at the edge of the bed. Their feathers gleam in the sunset. "Excuse me for being so late." They sound out of breath. They paw forward, wings flexing to the side. "What seems to be the problem?" I hold out the Pigment.

"Merle's Pigment is corrupted." Clancy explains.

"I can see that." They frown in their own way. "How did that happen?"

I draw my legs up to avoid their claws. One time was enough. "Anneis grabbed it. She said something like 'ending this right now." My voice sounds flat. Grif leans back on their hind haunches and stare at the Pigment. Clancy squirms in her seat. Her hands work their way up to her own Pigment. Grif continues to stare. They don't move an inch. Just staring. Finally, they come back to life. They stay seated and instead point a paw towards my Pigment.

"Would you like the good news or bad news first?" They offer a smile.

"Bad news."

"Good news."

I eye Clancy. She offers a cold smile. I return my attention back to Grif. They clear their throat and continue. "I assume Clancy told you that Pigments can be fixed?" I shake my head no. Grif sighs, their body falls. After a moment they straighten back up. "Well, it's not totally uncommon for a Pigment to get corrupted. It's rare, but not unheard of."

"What exactly does that mean?" I look down at my hands. "What do you mean when a Pigments corrupted?"

"It becomes unusable." Clancy is the one who answers. Her body's draped across the back of the chair. Her eyes stare at the wall between the two of us. Her eyes roll slowly toward me, they seem to take everything in. "The Pigment won't be able to grant you its power." I recall the messed up transformation.

"Like a corrupted file." I mumble the words. The two don't make a comment. Finally, Clancy asks for a clarification. "When a files corrupted." I begin to explain. I can't look at either of them, opting to stare at my own thighs, "it becomes inoperable. Depending on how it became corrupted you can recover it." I let out a sigh.

"Exactly." Grif answers.

"It's safe to assume that the only way to fix it then is at the Land of Canvases then." Some of the color flakes off the Pigment. I rub the flakes between my fingertips. I feel another flare of surly emotions inside. Damn Anneis and whoever else worked with her. Another hot flash rolls off my skin, a byproduct of my feelings. Even with the ac blowing at full blast it does nothing to cool me.

"It is. This is where the bad news comes in." Grif sits more like a sphinx than a griffon. Their tail swishes over my comforter. "The only place to 'recover' a Pigment is at the Chroma room." Clancy's head shoots up at the word 'Chroma'. Her lips are a line, her eyes narrowed at Grif.

" _What."_ Grif shrinks back at her tone. I feel a shiver run up my own spine. Clancy stands from the chair. It gives one last weak whine. "We can't go back there." She speaks in a flurry. "The whole castle, the whole city is _gone_." Her chest rises and falls quickly.

"Just because it's been taken over my Monochrome doesn't mean it's gone." Grif weakly defends. Clancy backs away from the bed, her arms crossed. "We have to go there if we want it cleaned." I eye the two of the warily. Clancy seemed ready to burst. A huge argument was going to escalate.

"Clancy." Her eyes are narrowed. "You can't fight alone." I meet her gaze. The tension in the room increases. It feels palpable as if you could cut it with a knife. It feels like static rolls across my skin. The hairs on the back of my neck stand. When Clancy was fighting alone she was getting beaten. Literally. As a team we were able to fight back. I won't have her throwing that away because she doesn't want to go home. Voice my opinion. Do it without messing up.

I take a large breath.

"We're a team now. I won't have you going into battle alone." I raise the Pigment towards her. "Even if I have to milk every last bit of energy out of this rock." Her lips quirk despite her anger.

"…It's not a rock."

"It soon will be if we don't do anything about it." I get up from the bed. "Grif, what was it you said about Pretty Cure power." Grif jumps at their name. Their wings flutter and they move closer to us.

"Pretty Cure are stronger as teams. The better the team the stronger they are." I nod at their words. Clancy squirms under our gazes. She digs her fingers into her shirt and looks down. I can't say anymore to sway her. Either she comes along or she stays behind. The silence drowns the room. Our thoughts are the only things keeping the room silent. Do I say what I want to say? Do I do what the others want? I wonder if we're thinking the same thing.

The light streaming from the window finally dies out plunging the room into darkness. The moon is now our new light. The moonbeams give the room a silver glow. The beams dance below us, our shadows interrupting their swaying. Clancy's eyes glow in the dark, as silver as the moon. I give a sigh and let my hair fall across my face. "There's no point in arguing about it now." The two guests look at me. I jab a finger outside, not sure if they actually follow the movement, but continue on. "It's late. I'm tired. We'll… discuss this in the morning."

"Of course." I can hear Clancy's shoes squeak.

"Hey…" I feel my heart thrum in my chest. Her shoes stop squeaking. Clancy turns back to me. "You… want to…" I stumble over the words. Why can't I get them out? "Spend the night?" I finish quickly. I raise my hands quickly as if I can physically block the no. Backing towards the bed I speak in a flurry. "You don't' have to, I… just thought…" The words die in my mouth. What was I thinking again? Clancy gives a warm smile.

"I think I'd like that Merle."

* * *

I can feel Tessur eye me with disgust. He lounges in his chair sitting as far away as possible. "And that's that." I eat another spoonful of ice cream. After getting over my defeat, I would do better next time, he had asked me to recount the battle.

"…you had the Pigment, but lost it?" He leans on one of the arms. I nod feeling a bubble of anger rise. The spoon bends underneath my grip.

"I had corrupted it, but the girl… Aero… was still able to use it."

"You didn't corrupt it enough." He scoffs. "I should have just done it myself."

"Yeah, maybe you should have." I frown. He scowls back at me. What 'genius' plan would he come up with this time? His mouth stays shut. He looks deep in thought. The phone he was usually looking at is closed lying in his lap. He fingers the side. I raise an eyebrow. "Well?" I fidget on the couch. Letting my feet fall from the table, I sit up straighter. Tessur doesn't even glance at me. Finally he comes back to life. He stands from the chair and walks forward.

"Anneis, we're leaving."

"Mind filling me in? Or are you going to make me walk in blind." I glare at him. "Again." He gives a sigh, but doesn't reply. I give a long sigh. If he didn't want to fill me in, fine. The idiot could crash and burn on his own. He makes his way towards the door, stops, and turns to face me. His lips are pushed into a thin line.

"I'll tell you on the way, but we have to start preparing."

* * *

I throw one of my nightshirts at Clancy. It's huge on me, so it should be fine for the shorter girl. She mumbles a thanks and slips it on. This was a spur of the moment thing, now I have to make sure it goes well. I turn around and survey my small room. The A and C buildings had the bunk beds, but the people in this building only had single beds. The rooms were also smaller than the other rooms in the other buildings.

"I can sleep on the floor?" Clancy offers. I shake my head and head towards the closet. Sorting through trash, clothes, and other things I can't identify- honestly when was the last time I cleaned this place- I pull out a folded up mat.

"I'll take the floor and you can have the bed." I wipe some dust off the mat. Really, the last time I used this was back in middle school.

"Oh no, Merle this is your room you-"

"You're the guest." I flip out the mat. Puffs of dust float up. It was final. Clancy accepts her fate and heads towards my bed. She sits on it uneasy, rubbing the edge of the comforter. I yank my chair out the way and shove it towards the edge of the room. "Is there anything else you need?" I look towards her. She gives a bright smile and shakes her head.

"Thanks for inviting me Merle." I shrug feeling my face heat up. It wasn't that big of a deal. "This is actually my first sleepover." Clancy laughs out loud.

"O-oh. Me… too." I look away from her and go back to the closet. Blankets, some non-dusty blankets is all I need.

"Really?" Clancy asks. I nod, finding some blankets. It was obvious I didn't have many friends. Hell, I couldn't even talk to people without screwing it up. "Well, I'm glad we can share this experience then." Clancy grins. My lips turn up. Laying the blankets down, I motion for a pillow. Clancy makes a grunting noise. I turn, hand outstretched, but-

 **THUMP!** I fall backwards hearing a cackle. Pulling the pillow off my face I can't help but laugh as well. I sling my arm back and throw it towards her. Clancy gasps and gets a face full of pillow. She falls backwards spread eagle style. Her right hand twitches and reaches for the other pillow. Raising my arms I prepare to block. In a flash she sits up throwing the original pillow. I dive down letting it soar overhead, but am not prepared for the second assault. The pillow whumps against my back. Over and over Clancy hits me, our laughter harmonizing in the room.

"HEY!" Grif barks from the edge of the bed. They stretch, their back arching like a cats, and glares at the two of us. "Didn't you say you were tired?" Clancy stops hitting me with the pillow. She lets it lie on my back. Between the sliver between the bed frame the pillow and my own hair I see Grif circle their little area and lay back down. The pillow shifts on my back, then is lifted completely.

Grif doesn't see it coming. They let out a yowl or a screech, some mix of the two honestly, and is buried beneath the pillow. Clancy cackles again. I can't help but join in as well. A small bump moves from under the pillow. Grif's head pokes out from underneath. They look grumpy, but after a second their beak upturns into a smile. They wriggle from underneath the pillow and sit up with their chest puffed out. "It'll take more than a pillow to defeat me." A second one hits them.

I'm the one cackling now. Revenge is sweet.

"Merle!" The griffon flies out from beneath that pillow as well. They land gently. Their sharp nails curl around the fabric. Suddenly, they take to the air dragging the pillow up. They spin in a circle, their wings flapping furiously, then drops the pillow. I block it with my arms, but still fall backwards. My head bounces against the wood floor. But I can't bring myself to care. The pain is dull compared to how sweet our laughter is.

I exhale quietly and hold the pillow to my chest. "It really is getting late." I breathe out the words. Clancy nods and rubs at her eyes. I make my way towards the light switch. "I'll be the first to head to bed then." Clancy readjusts the bed, putting the pillow in its rightful place and snuggling under the blankets. "Good night Clancy." I flip the light switch off.

"Good night."

The night is quiet. The buzzing of the ac had turned off a while ago. The only noise is the sound of Clancy's breaths along with Grifs. The blinds covering the window are pulled up letting the thin light in. The silvery light slowly passes across the room, resting on my face. A sick feeling twists in my stomach. _Silver,_ I turn onto my side. The sour feeling won't leave. Shutting my eyes I try to focus on going back to sleep.

My breathing steadies and I can feel myself drifting between sleep and awake. I'm weightless, leaving the bed and into the haze.

"Merle?" Someone's voice draws me back down. I give a groan in response. "Are you awake?" I grumble and sit up. The bed shifts and creaks as Clancy turns on her side. In the light of the moon her eye shine. The bags beneath her eyes are barely visible among the thick shadows draped across her skin. "I can't sleep."

"Really," I mumble the words. My eyelids feel heavy. She shifts in the bed again.

"Am I bothering you?"

"Nah," I yawn. The haze is disappearing from my mind. "It's fine. Friends bother each other."

 _Clancy doesn't reply. Opening my eyes, I look over to her. She stares down at me. Her hair is silver in the light, and like light is draped down her cheeks. She gives a tired smile. "…are we friends?"_

 _Her question fully erases the haze. I open my mouth, but no words come out. She waits patiently, that sad smile set on her lips. "What makes one a friend?" I ask back._

 _"I don't know." She shuts her eyes. "I don't know if there's really something that_ _makes_ _us friends."_

 _"…Does…there have to be?" I shift deeper into the blankets wanting their warm embrace._

 _Clancy never answers. Her soft snores interrupt our late night conversation. Taking that as a cue, I lie back on my stomach and focus on going back to sleep._

The sun arrives in a swath of pinks and oranges. The sound of footsteps is what truly awakens me. Something nudges my stomach, it feels like a foot, and someone is telling me to get up. I sit up, swatting at the foot. Clancy gives a chuckle and sidesteps.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

I grumble something back at her. Getting out of the blankets I scowl at her. In the corner of my room my clock beeps 5:00. I don't even get up this early on a school day! Clancy looks wide awake, already dressed for the day. Her Pigment rests on her neck, shining as red as the sun. Right, we still needed to settle that argument. Not that it could really be called an argument at this time. Grif still snores at the edge of the bed, curled up like a cat. Their wings are folded against the stomachs and a paw is nestled against the crook of their nose.

"I think we should talk." I raise an eyebrow. Crossing my arms, I stumble towards my desk. Among the clutter of the robot parts is the dying Pigment. I grab it and put it on. "I know we have to go to the Chroma room." I can hear her pacing around the room. "We can't just let another Pigment get corrupted by Monochrome and his lackeys." She stops. "But I…"

"I don't know if I can go back there Merle." Her voice breaks. I turn around fully. Clancy is looking to the floor, her fingers pull at the Pigment, tangling themselves in the cord. "I… I don't want to see all that destruction again." Tears drip at her eyes. "My home is _gone_ , I don't want to see that."

My mouth goes dry, but I don't have anything to say. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, but it doesn't stop her trembling. "We have to." I mumble the words.

"I know." Clancy looks up sharply. Her mouth is pulled into a frown. "I know!" She runs her hands through her hair. "I know!" She repeats herself again.

"You don't have to come with us." I mumble the words. I reach for one of her arms. Pulling it out from her tangled hair. She stills.

"Of course I do." She tries to laugh. It sounds forced. "You won't be able to fight without me." My lips form a line. I clench my hand roughly around her wrist.

"I can." I squeeze tighter. "If I have to I will claw my way into that room." I stare into her wide eyes. She looks down and yanks her arm away. She rubs at her wrist and looks over to Grif. They're still asleep. "Only you can make this decision." I tell her. "Not me, not Grif." I jab a finger at her. "You."

She doesn't reply. Letting her arm drop, she turns away and towards the window. She's quiet, mulling over my words hopefully. I feel the aggression seep from my body. My shoulders slump and I turn away from her. "The Land of Canvases' sun won't rise there." Her voice is soft. "Not like this."

"I want my home returned. Fixed," I can hear her shoes squeak. "I'll do anything for that Merle." Her hand presses against my shoulder, turning me against my will. " _Anything._ " Her eyes bore into mine, burning with determination.

"…" If I say anything, it'll ruin this moment. Instead, I raise my own hand and place on her shoulder. Her eyes narrow as she grins. A shadow passes across her face.

"Let's do this together Merle."

Outside, fog swirls around us. I can barely see a foot in front of my face. Grif is a misty speck flitting between sight and being lost in the fog. The cobblestone path beneath keeps me on track. We're going to the Land of Canvases, something I didn't even think was possible.

The fog leaves my skin wet. I shiver and, but continue onwards. _It's always foggy in the morning. Why didn't I bring a jacket?_ Clancy shivers beside me also underdressed for this weather. Her eyes roam looking for any danger in the fog. Not like she could really see anything, it was too dense. Usually, the fog in the morning was thin only giving off a creepy b-rated movie vibe. Today however, it was thick.

"Soon we'll be off campus." Grif's voice sounds far ahead. I can see their lion tail swishing. "When we get at the gate, that's when we'll leave."

"Why the gate?" I rub a slick palm down my arm trying to get the moisture off. _I hate water._ I grimace and wipe harder.

"We need a gate to pass into the Land of Canvases. As long as there's a door or gate still standing on the other side we should be able to get in." Grif explains.

"Like… an art gate?" I should have brought my notebook with me to write this down. Clancy gives a laugh.

"Not everything is art related over there." I glare in her general direction. She opens her mouth, swallowing some of the fog, then shuts it. She glares playfully back. "Well, most of it is. There's two ways to get to the Land of Canvases."

"One," she states holding up a finger "is through a gate. You need someone from the Land of Canvases to do it that way." She holds up a second finger. "The second is to paint your way in. You need a paintbrush from there to that though."

"How… did you get here…?" Grif stops in front of us. The golden gates of the school stand guard. They drip with morning dew.

"The Land of Canvases feeds into this world as well as all others. We can go where ever we want." Clancy proudly proclaims. Lucky, I tell her. Grif flaps their wings before the gate.

"Are you ready?" Clancy and I nod in synch. Ready as I'll ever be.

Grif begins to speak in a weird language. As they speak a wind picks up. The fog swirls around us, a torrent of obscuring gray. Their voice gets louder. The gate begins to shudder and creak. The chain wrapped around the bars struggle to keep the doors closed. The give a long groan then shatter. The doors swing open, glittering gold. The space towards the outside distorts an array of colors. The colors thicken and gloss, becoming a sort of tangible portal. The colors twist in on themselves, paint dripping from the fight. It splatters against the ground. The gate itself twitches as if readying to close any second.

"This is it." Grif informs. They float towards the portal. The colors invert on themselves, a shudder running through the air. The colors turn gray and still. The wave of a Dead-Color slams into me. I grit my teeth and brace against it.

"A Dead-Color?" Clancy turns her back towards us, scanning the area. " **Precure Primer and Gloss!"** In a flash of red she becomes Vermillion. **"The color of retribution! Cure Vermillion!"**

No one answers her call. Not Anneis or Tessur. I move closer to the portal. Something whistles through the air. Spinning on my heel, I see something spindly attack Vermillion. She takes the brute force from the side and shoots through the fog. In a swirl of gray she's gone. The spindly, too tall, too gaunt, Dead-Color stands. Its arms drag against the ground, scrapping against the stones. I suck in a halting breath. The fog obscures its features, but I can feel its gaze on me.

"Out of the way!" Grif darts forwards between us. "Merle! Try the portal! Just because it's gray doesn't mean it doesn't work!" The Dead-Color stumbles forward, hunched over. I nod and turn back towards the portal. The golden gates are now a dull gray, their sparkling gone. I extend a hand, fingertips barely brushing the portal wall. My fingertips sink in, breaking the thin film. It feels like water, a thick water. I extend my whole hand in. The portal is slick against my skin.

"I… I think it's still working?" I look back towards Grif. The clacking of boots draws my attention left. Vermillion is a red blur, she shoots forward and slams her heel on the Dead-Color. It crumbles against the ground, spider web cracks shooting beneath. Vermillion jumps towards us. Her large red braid swishing behind her.

With no hesitation she sticks her gloved arm through. She stops right where the ruffle of her glove begins. Frowning in concentration, she draws it back out. "It feels different than last time, heavier-" A discordant screech punctures her sentence. Vermillion leaps forward, twisting in the air she lands a sharp downward kick where the Dead- Color was. It stumbles backwards, it's upper half bending backwards. Its head snaps forward connecting with Vermillion.

"Vermillion!" I scream watching her slam against the ground. The Dead-Color bends and steps forward. Its long pointed boot slams down in her direction. Grif shoots forward like a bullet. Their body slams into the sole of Dead-Color tipping it backwards. The thing spins its arms trying to regain its balance, but ultimately falls.

Vermillion stands up slowly. Her heel clacks against the cobble road as she steps forward. She grips her Pigment. **"The Pigment that blazes within the heart!"** The large paintbrush appears. **"Pretty Cure! Vermillion Spiral!"** She draws the large red circle and then throws it. The paint splatters around the Dead-Color. The ribbons begin to bubble up.

Another discordant screech rings in my ears. The Dead-Color careens forward. Vermillion doesn't move out of the way fast enough. She's leaping up, but the thing catches her boot. Its spindly hand crushes her ankle. Vermillion lets out a scream. Her scream echoes in the fog. I scream her name. The Dead-Color whips her through the air and then throws her. The ribbon holding back her overly large braid breaks as she hurtles through the air.

I try to move out of the way, scrambling across gravel, but I'm not quick enough. Vermillion slams into me. Her momentum keeps us moving and we go through the portal. I let out a strangled yell, feeling my chest and front side of my body pulse in pain.

The sticky feeling slips off my skin as we pass through the portal. The air rushes past us as we fall diagonally down. Vermillion twists in the air, grabs my body and flips onto her back. We hit the ground. Sand kicks up in clouds as we skid. Her grip on my chest tightens, squeezing the air out. I let out a chocked gasp as we skid more.

Vermillion gives a cry of pain as we stop. I roll out of her grip and onto the ground. "Vermillion! Clancy!" I grip her arm. One of her red eyes open. It's glassy. Slowly she sits up. Her red locks cascade down her back pooling at the gray sand. She takes a shuddering breath, then stumbles to a standing position. I stand as well, feeling the pain blossom across my chest. I grit my teeth and grab my Pigment.

"Don't." Vermillion wheezes the words out. I let my hand stay on the dim Pigment. "Save the energy in case you really need it."

The Dead-Color falls out of the portal and onto its back. Grif shoots out next, their body spiraling upward. The gate we came through, a decrepit shattered thing, closes. The paint portal we came through is gone. A splatter of gray against the sand. Vermillion holds her arm out to her side again. **"The Pigment that blazes within the heart!"** The large paintbrush appears. **"Pretty Cure! Vermillion Spiral!"** She flings the painted circle again. It lands splattering against the Dead-Color. Again it stands and careens forward. This time Vermillion has a plan.

The ribbons bubble _out_ of the things skin. It lifts an arm ready to strike, but never gets the chance. The ribbons wrap around its body sending it down. It worms on the floor trying to get out of its prison. Vermillion won't let that happen twice. She drops the paintbrush on the floor.

" **The Pigment that burns the heart."** Vermillion whips the golden chain belt off her thin hips. She smacks it against the sand. With a red glow it becomes a large pallet knife. The thing is almost as tall as her, the wooden bit is thick needing both her hands wrapped around the handle. The metal bit digs into the soft sand below. **"Pretty Cure"** She spins in a circle, the metal knife digging into the sand. Sparks rise from the friction. **"Vermillion Flash Point!"** Vermillion shoots forward, the sparks from early dance along the large blade. The Dead-Color can't react. Vermillion shoots past it, her knife extended as if she's sliced through it.

Sparks dance along the Dead-Color, growing larger and larger. Finally it erupts into flames. I can feel the blistering heat from where I sit. The Dead-Color gives out a screech, then bursts into ashes. The ashes fall towards the ground, disappearing as if it was never there. The large pallet knife in Vermillion's hands disappear as she turns. The belt reappears on her hips. The transformation doesn't leave.

"Merle, welcome to the Land of Canvases." I stand at her words. Everything is gray. The sand, the sky, the buildings. The buildings look the worst, there's holes in the walls, roofs torn off their shingles in the street. In the distance is a large castle.

"This… is your home?" I turn back to Vermillion. She gives a small smile.

"It didn't always look like this. When we defeat Monochrome, I'll show you its true beauty." She marches forward, boots barely sinking into the sand. "Come on." I follow her obediently, one hand clutching at my Pigment.

Afterword: Woah! I was gone for like a month! Hahah Sorry, but y'all know what schools like. I've had zero time between homework and college searching to write at all.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't expect another one so soon (lmao sorry) and leave a comment. Or a constructive criticism or anything.


	6. The Color of Mending

**The Color of Mending**

Walking through the Land of Canvases reminds me of the movie Sleeping Beauty. People are sprawled all along the streets, draped across carts as if they suddenly fell asleep while doing their daily activities. It was a little unnerving, having to step over people who were laid across the street. They were gray too. Their bodies had lost their colors and emotions. _Husks of beings_ ; it's a phrase that comes to her mind.

The sun shines overhead, most of its cold thin light lost in a torrent of gray clouds. The sun itself is a bright white dot burning for no one. The warmth reminds me of a bright winter day. You can see the sun and _feel_ its light, but it does nothing to actually warm you.

Vermillion stumbles beside me. She grits her teeth and pushes forward. Her ankle is swollen in its boot. Ever since the last fight with the Dead-Color she's been limping. The only solace she can find is that they're not walking in sand anymore, but the actual city. "We're almost there." She breathes out the words. I look towards the castle. It was still far in the distance; no matter how much we walked it was always far off.

"Really?" I step over another person. Vermillion nods. "It doesn't look _too_ far off." I side glance at Vermillion. Vermillion nods again, not sure if its sarcasm. We've been walking for what seems like forever. We've gone through countless back roads. We've gone through buildings, hell we've jumped over a building to cut through. The castle was still far off. I clench my fists and shove them in my pockets. Vermillion knew this place the best, it was _her_ hometown.

"Grif, how much… farther?" I look up to the griffon. They coast along the air above them. Their wings beat slowly as they land on my shoulder. Their nails dig slightly into my skin, but I pay no mind.

"Like Vermillion said. We're almost there." Do griffons have depth perception problems? I shoot a look to them, and then look back to the castle. No way was it close. At least there weren't any Dead-Colors. I was expecting the city to be crawling with them, but I hadn't seen any besides the one at the gate.

"How come we couldn't open the gate at the castle?" My feet were beginning to ache. This was more walking than I ever wanted to do.

"No gates can enter the castle." Grif takes off my shoulder. "It's a safety procedure."

Vermillion stumbles again. She grabs a lantern post, not lamp, and pauses. All her weight is pressed on her other foot. "Are you ok?" I take a step towards her. She stops me with a red eyed glare. Her mouth screws down into a frown. "Stupid question, I know." I offer her a hand. Vermillion's lips are pulled into a frown. She takes the offered hand; I can feel her side press into mine. Even with the heels of her boots Vermilions still shorter than I am. Her styled bangs tickle the side of my face. The long red locks are pulled back to connect to the base of her braid.

"We haven't run into any Dead-Colors." Vermillion walks, _limps,_ in synch with my steps. I nod and look around. The buildings, the weeds growing out of the cracked ground, the cars, they're all gray. The plants are wilting, they bend under their heavy heads; their petals scraping the floor. "It's a little discomforting." She confides.

"It could be good thing?" Grif soars in a circle above us.

"I doubt it." Vermillion warily scans the area. "They could be grouping up, trying to create an army." She swallows thickly and stops walking. I stop with her. Even Grif stops flying. They land on a lamp and listen in. "We have to be careful."

As soon as the words are out of her mouth a loud scream pierces the air. It sends us on alert- Vermillion sliding into a fighting position, still favoring her other leg, and me; clutching at the Pigment. The scream echoes around us, bouncing off the vibrating windows and into the next alley. The scraping of heels is heard next.

Around the corner, a shadow dances along the pavement. It's stretched out against the buildings, becoming taller and taller as it approaches.

 _Merle behind me,_ Vermillion ushers me away.

A long fingered hand grips the side of the corner, its painted nails dig into the concrete like butter.

 _Be careful,_ I motion for Grif to come with me. The two of us back away, down the alley leaving Vermillion.

A head pokes out from the corner next. The chalk white paint on its face hasn't changed with the transformation to a Dead-Color. The clown painting tumbles into the alley and with a discordant scream announces its presence. Vermillion pushes down the racing of her heart and clenches her fists. The droopy hat that the clown wears bounces against its back as it dances forward. The cracked bells on its feet jingle in the otherwise silent alleyway.

Vermillion starts forward, cracks spreading beneath her heel. She leaps forward. Then, immediately stumbles into the ground. _Ah,_ Vermillion grits her teeth. The shadow stretches over her. She looks up, eyes widening. The Dead-Color slams its foot down where she lay. Vermillion rolls out of the way, slams her hands against the ground, and pushes back into a standing position. "Crap." Vermillion looks towards us. She motions us forward with a black gloved hand.

I nod and slink out of the alleyway. Vermillion could deal with this, I knew she could. Still, my heart wouldn't stop ramming; it pounds away in my ears drowning everything out. The clown Dead-Color pays us no mind, its small beady eyes focused solely on Vermillion. It slams its gloved hand down. The buildings shake with the force sending dust to flutter down. Vermillion dances out of the way, her hands grab its wrist and she tugs.

The Dead-Color lurches forward. It gives a harsh yell and tugs back. Vermillion doesn't give; she digs her heels into the cracking street and yanks more. The Dead-Color raises its other hand. It whistles through the air. She leaps out of the way, the hand barely clipping her feet. With a yowl of pain, Vermillion slams into the ground. Her shoulder takes the brute force.

"Vermillion!" I stop around the corner. The Dead-Color turns its head, only its head, and looks down. The rest of its body follows. I take a step back. It's hard to breathe, something presses down on my chest. The Dead-Color advances slowly. It swings its foot back.

The bell jungles ominously, I barely hear it over my heart. I grab at the corrupted Pigment around my neck. **"Precure Primer and Gloss."** The twisted transformation wraps around me in cool water. Not exactly _water_ , but something similar. My skirt and boots appear, but the crop top and one glove, again, do not show up. **"The Color of the Unforgiving Earth,"** I leap over the foot easily. **"Cure Aero!"** I land with a stumble, hearing the building crumble behind. Clouds of dust and debris kick up covering the street. Large chunks of concrete fall to the ground, thudding heavily in the air.

I leap outside the quickly expanding cloud of dust. The particles cling to my uniform and skin, dirtying it. I land near the now standing Vermillion. Her arm is limp at her side, a bruise forming across her whole shoulder. "Why did you transform?" Vermillion grits her teeth. I glare at the girl, then my gaze softens. I reache a tentative hand forward.

"Vermillion, I don't like to see you or others hurt."

"I _can do this._ " Vermillion's eyes are glassy. The Dead-Color immerges from the clouds of dust; it swirls around its gaunt body. The clown dips forward with a growl. The two of us scatter, leaping opposite ways. Its head snaps to lock gaze with Vermillion. It doesn't see me coming. I slam into the back of its neck with a loud yell. The Dead-Color lurches forward, again, and towards Vermillion. She summons her paintbrush in a bright red light.

" **The Pigment that blazes within the heart,"** Vermillion draws the circle of paint in the air. With a swipe of the oversized paintbrush the circle shoots forward. **"Vermillion Spiral!"** The clown Dead-Color reaches an oversized glove forward. The circle of paint splats against its palm, but isn't enough to slow its momentum. The hand slams into Vermillion, flattening her in a spray of concrete dust and fragments.

"Vermillion!" I scream. The Dead-Color gives a jarring laugh, or something similar. It digs its feet into the cracked street, pushing all its weight into Vermillion. I scream her name again, dashing forward. The large pencil appears in my hands, the code coils around the point, an electric blue waiting to be fired off.

Red oozes from beneath the Dead-Colors glove. It dribbles against the building and into a puddle below. Ribbons burst forward, spiraling in a torrent with no direction. Some spiral around the Dead-Colors arm, looking like wet tissue against skin, others spiral uselessly into the air towards the sky.

" **The Pigment that tranquilizes the heart! Aero Recode!"** I shoot forth the code. The electric blue code is lost in the waves of red. The Dead-Color gives off one last scream. The ribbons of paint overtake it and wrap around it like a red bud. The ribbons peel back like petals and decay midair. In the midst of the fraying ribbons falls Vermillion. Her uniform is torn up, the skirt frayed at the edges, her shirt revealing more skin than usual, the ruffles on her shoulders gone. I leap through the remains of her attack. I gather the thin girl in my arms and land without falter.

Vermillion is gasping for air, her eyes glassy. Tears, blood, and pieces of the building cling to her cheeks. I wipe away some of the fragments and tears. "Clancy, are you ok?" The fire in her eyes isn't gone, _yet._ I lay her down on the quickly repairing, but still gray, street. The transformation pings off immediately, the cuts and bruises vanishing. Her now blonde hair fans around her head like a halo. "Clancy?" I call her name again. She lets out a sob.

Clancy breaks down completely. Her face crumples and tears flow freely. Her hands cover her face as she lets out more sobs. She babbles nonsense repeating: _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_ till it blurs into one word. She lets out broken sobs, interrupting her repetition.

I don't know what to do. I sit there watching her sob and shake. Tentatively, I rest my hand on her shaking shoulder. She doesn't pull away from the touch, but she doesn't embrace it either. Grif circles around the two of us restlessly. They fidget, moving close to console Clancy, then at the last second pulls away. I can't do anything to stop her. I've never been in this type of situation; I don't know what to say, only that I can offer her my presence. If she wanted my help she could seek me out.

We lie on the ground for a while after the Dead-Color is long gone. Clancy's sobs for her home are the only noise around. The only tears for this desolate city. The somber atmosphere draws me in. My heart feels heavy in my chest. Clancy was the only one who could fix this. No, _we_ can fix this. I feel tears prick at my own eyes.

Clancy shifts and sits up. She wipes furiously at her red eyes. "I'm sorry." This time the apology is directed at me. I shrug and remove my hand from her shoulder.

"Take as long as you need, it's your home." Clancy offers me a sad smile. She stands and I follow her lead. She still limps, but overall she looks better than before. The large bruise on her shoulder is still there, but it's faded. We walk in a grave silence, not daring to disturb the people. "Are they asleep?" I finally ask. We pass a young girl curled up on a park bench. She clutches the air as if before she was holding something.

"They're shells. The real people are lost right now." Grif answers. _This is what would have happened to those girls at the soccer fields if they were left alone._ The answer weighs heavy on my heart. My steps feel heavier. "We can get them back, don't worry." Grifs attempt at optimism lands on deaf ears. The silence prevails.

* * *

Even if we had wanted to, I don't think we could have come into the castle through the gate. The doors are busted and bent into weird statues. The metal is cracked and a giant black 'X' is spray painted on. This is only the beginning of the destruction around the castle. There are guards in ancient knight looking uniform. They're still against the castle gate, which is in pieces now, holding onto their halberds and spears. We pass them without a greeting. The entrance courtyard is in as much disarray as the rest of the city, if not more. The grass is brittle, crunching beneath our feet. The potted plants are overturned and guards are behind them.  
We continue on.

We walk up some stairs on the side of the large room. They spiral endlessly upwards. The walls are a light gray, cracked stone. The stairs are as well, leading me to get a headache. My head was pounding actually, a pulsating that makes it hard to focus on anything other than that. It was like _I_ was the one crying. I place my hand on the wall to steady myself.

"Merle?" Clancy stops. Her eyes are still puffy from earlier. I try to focus on her words. Through the splitting headache it's hard to hear.

"Give me a second." I grit my teeth.

"What's wrong?" I feel her hand on my shoulder.

"Headache." I take a step forward. I don't get headaches, ever. Not even when I've gone three days without sleep, or when I've worked on robotics and coding for a day. Never. But, I can feel my head split open. What the hell.

"Headache? On the second floor is the medic wing." She speeds up the next stair. "You stay here, I'll get it for you." She speaks in a flurry and dashes up more stairs.

"Wait!" My own voice rattles in my head. She descends the stairs quickly. Her eyes are wide as well as red. "…lets go together." I don't meet her gaze. _Don't push yourself too hard._

Every so often a small hole, not really a _window,_ is cut into the wall. Probably to keep the castle residents from going crazy on these steps. The light that passes through is ovals on the stairs. The light is thin and gray as well. Everything is gray. Light gray. Dark gray. Everything. I feel like I'm going crazy, the meaning of the holes lost on my headache filled mind.

Finally, we get out of the tunnel of ascending stairs. Out into another gray hallway. Clancy directs us to another hallway filled with rooms. Some doors are cracked open; I look through the sliver to see a maid sleeping half on the bed and half off. Finally, we reach the medical suite. The door is shut tight, but with a few bangs it opens. The nurse is asleep on the bed; the blankets are pulled to cover her. I'm not sure if someone did it afterwards, or if she was asleep on the job. I decide the later.

Clancy is quick in locating the medicine. She opens the first drawer and goes through the bottles. By this time my headache is fading, but I accept the pill gratefully. She grabs a paper cup from one of the cupboards and fills it up for me as well. "You seem to know your way around here." I comment idly. I swirl the remaining water before downing it.

"I spent a lot of time in here." She confesses quietly. Was she a nurse aid? I throw the paper cup away. "I was always getting hurt in practice." She gives a bitter laugh. Tears prick at her red eyes, but she won't look at me directly.

"I was next in line to become a Precure." She fidgets against the counter. "But, I guess I skipped most of the training." She gives another laugh. It hurts to hear. "I was sent to protect the Chroma room too," She looks to her feet. Her knuckles turn white against the counter. She doesn't speak much after that, letting her memories consume her. She rummages through the cabinets looking for anything to pass the time. ' _We should rest a little_ ,' is what she tells us.

Grif rolls their eyes constantly, circling the opposite counter. They tap their claws on the marble top, _clink, clink, clink, clink._ Even I'm beginning to feel a little irritated.

"Clancy we have to hurry." Grif urges her. They pounce into the air and glide towards her. Clancy narrows her eyes and shuts the cabinet she was looking in.

"Fine, "she shuts the cabinet. She opens her mouth, then hesitates. "It's weird." She pulls at the edge of her shirt. I raise an eyebrow and cross her path towards the door. "Some of the cabinets look like they've been riffled through." Her brows furrow in worry.

* * *

The sun is high in the sky now. Through the large windows, the clouds have parted for the time being. _How long have we been here?_ I look away and pick up the pace. Clancy seems more frantic the closer we get to the Chroma room. Her shirt edges are frayed with as much as she tears into it. "We're almost there." Grif informs.

Down the hall is a large door. Weird circular carvings decorate it. A large circle is carved in the middle, seven diamonds surrounding it. Lines extend from the largest circle outwards, connecting to even smaller circles. Circles and weird squiggly lines dot around them. Guards are sleeping at the base of the door. Something dark gray is splattered at the bottom of the door and soaked into the carpet. I push down the bile in my throat.

"This is it." Grif shoots forward.

Clancy stills beside me. The air buzzes. The windows to the side of us burst inward. Glass shards and metal slice into the air and us. I give a scream and duck. A flash of red and Vermillion blocks most of the debris. A Dead-Color rolls in. It stands and with dainty white hands wipes the glass shards from its dress.

"I told you they would be here." Tessur pulls himself through the broken window. Anneis follows, landing with a heavy thump. She stands and flips her long hair. He looks smug, shooting a glance to his partner. She gives a growl and crosses her arms.

"Good! This can make up for your previous failure!" Her eyes narrow and her jaw is clenched. Tessur scowls.

"I'm not the one who can't follow a simple plan." Tessur points towards us. "Dead-Color, destroy them."

The Dead-Color gives a twirl of its short dress and shoots forward. In the small hallway theres only two directions to go. Forward or backwards. I turn and run back the way we came. Vermillion goes to attack it directly. Metal screeches in protest and the sound of the windows shattering draws my attention back. Vermillion lands in the glass, the Dead-Color gone.

She launches forward towards Monochromes' followers. A loud yell rips from her throat as she slings her fist forward. Anneis intercepts it easily, blocking it with her forearm. Vermillion shoots backwards and delivers a spin kick. Anneis blocks that as well, grabbing her ankle. She smacks Vermillion against the floor, doesn't let go, and throws her through the hole they crawled from. Vermillion gives a scream as she drops out of view.

"That's one down!" Anneis cackles.

"Two." Tessur holds up Grif by their wing. The griffon angles their body trying to dig their claws into his wrist. Tessur gives him a rough shake.

I grab my Pigment. **"Precure Primer and Gloss."** The transformation doesn't take. No cool, refreshing feeling of the uniform. No energy surging through my veins. Just cold, hard reality. I grip the cold stone harder, feeling its sharp facets dig into my palms. **"Precure Primer and Gloss."** I repeat the incantation. Nothing.

The feeling of fear sends chills through my body. The exact opposite of what the transformation gives. Anneis laughs her booming laugh again and advances forward. She extends a large hand. "Give me the Pigment Aero." I take a step back. Something gray flits in the corner of my eye. The Dead-Color from earlier pulls itself from the window. The dress it wears is torn. The mask on its face is skewed showing one black hole where its eye should be. The feathers dip on the mask as it advances as well. I step backwards again.

I rip the Pigment off my neck. Extending my hand to the side, I feel the wind from outside pick up. The Pigment dangles from my hand, ready to be dropped at a moment's notice. My heart is ramming in my chest. "One step closer. One step and I drop it."

Anneis and the Dead-Color stop. "You wouldn't." She hisses the words out. She takes a step forward. I let the string slip down my grasp. She gives a yell and shoots forward. I clench my fist, stopping its descent. Anneis stills.

"I don't play around." I narrow my gaze. "We're pretty high up. What would happen if I dropped it?" All three enemies don't comment. I eye them warily, waiting for one of them to move, _to twitch._ In the corner of my eye something red sparkles. I will myself not to look, staring straight ahead at Monochrome's followers. Anneis' looks back to Tessur. He nods.

In a flash Anneis disappears. I let go of the Pigment. She reappears outside, hand outstretched to collect it. I yell, bending over the broken glass, _feeling it pierce into my skin_ , reaching for it as well. Red overtakes my vision. Wet painted ribbons envelop Anneis. She gives a scream shooting towards the ground.

Vermillion's black gloved hand is wrapped around the equally dark Pigment. She stands on top of a large curved ribbon. I turn my hand over and the cold stone is returned back to me. "Be careful with it." She winks.

"I will." I can't help but smile at her.

The Dead-Color gives a screech and runs forward, effectively killing the mood. Vermillion hops into the hallway, the ribbons from outside flood inwards. The Dead-Color is swarmed in the ocean of red. Tessur curses from behind, dropping Grif in the commotion. Grif flies off and out of the hallway.

Vermillion whips off her golden belt. **"The Pigment that burns the heart."** With a red flash it becomes the oversized pallet knife. **"Pretty Cure! Vermillion Flash Point!"** Vermillion slices through the ribbons with ease. The sparks from the motion leap off the blade, licking at the paint ribbons and the Dead-Color. It gives a screech as it bursts into ashes.

The ribbons themselves turn to ash as well. The hallway is filled with it, making it hard to breathe. I raise a hand to my nose trying to block it out. Vermillion launches forward with ease. She spins, dragging the blade across the carpet. **"Vermillion Flash Point!"** She's a red blur as she races towards Tessur. He grins and ducks down. The pallet knife arcs over his head. It slices into the door like butter. The circular design gets a new mark. Vermillion has no time to move.

From my angle, I can't see what happened. All I know is that Vermillion shoots backward, her body arching forward as if punched. I fling myself to the side, barely dodging Vermillion. She leaves craters in the hallway as she hits the ground. "Vermillion!" I run towards her. She dry heaves, blood spilling from her mouth. She makes a wrenching, gagging noise.

"Vermillion!" I push back the red locks hiding her face. More blood drips from her mouth.

"I'm fine." Her hand grips mine. "We need another way in." She sits up. Her hand squeezes mine, her other wipes at the spit and blood dripping from her lips. Her gaze shifts from behind me to the window. I can sense what she's thinking. "…You're not afraid of heights, right?"

"…no…" I don't like where this is going.

"I won't drop you."

 _"No."_

She stands on surprisingly steady feet. I draw myself up as well. I turn facing Tessur. He frowns and raises his fists. If he could do that with one hit, there was no way we were getting past him. Vermillion's idea was looking more and more like the only option. With a flash, the pallet knife from the door becomes her golden belt, looping around her hips. Another flash and the paintbrush shows up.

"You won't be able to pass me with that." Tessur grins smugly.

"I don't need to." With a swipe of the paintbrush, red ribbons gush out. They arc out the window and towards a spiral tower. _The Chroma room?_ I don't have time to think. Vermillion scoops me into her arms. With a leap she jumps out the window. I can't tell who is screaming. Me? Vermillion? The both of us? I cling to her chest, feeling the air rip around us. It pulls at my dark skin and hair. She lands on a large ribbon, her knees bending from the force.

True to her word, she hasn't dropped me. Yet. She runs down the ribbon, her hands digging into my skin. She laughs. "Don't worry! I won't drop you!" She leaps again, the distance towards the Chroma room shortening my half. The wind picks up more. My heart rams in my chest making music with the howling of the wind. Looking behind Vermillion's shoulder I see someone gray leap up. Anneis.

"Anneis is behind us." Vermillion turns her head at my words. Her boots click as she speeds up. Anneis disappears in a blur. She reappears in front of us, hand slung back to punch. Vermillion leaps over her attack. She snaps her boot forward, catching her right in the eye. _Damn,_ I wince at the cracking noise. Anneis howls in pain, she clutches at her eye and sways on the ribbon.

 _"Anneis!"_ Tessur's scream barely reaches my ears.

We pass over the crouching woman and land on the roof of the Chroma room. Vermillion's boots slowly slide down the curved edge of the roof. I bite back a scream seeing the ground inch closer. _Don't look down. Don't look down._ I think I've developed a fear of heights. The ribbon stretches and catches the edge of her boots, steadying us.

"Ok, time to let go Merle." She bends and lets me down. I stumble back. My feet sink slightly into the ribbon. It sways in the air. I reach my hands forward and grab Vermillion's. She squeezes them. Her red gaze narrows behind. "Tessur is coming. Merle I need you to get off the ribbon." She steps back and pulls me off.

I step off and let go of her hands. Anneis stands on the ribbon. She sways, clutching at her eye. Tessur appears beside her. He grabs her shoulder and they rush forward. Vermillion drops the ribbon. It frays, the pieces scattering to the wind. This doesn't stop the followers however. They teleport. The clacking of shoes draws my attention to the other side of the roof.

"You'll pay for that!" Anneis spits the words out. Her gray hand drops revealing a black eye. _Ouch._ I wince again.

"This ends here." Tessur growls.

"My sentiments exactly." Vermillion leaps forward. She spins in the air and slings her leg forward. Tessur blocks with his forearm and lashes out with a fist. In the air, Vermillion blocks. She lands a little back and launches into another attack.

I can't do anything, but watch. The two trade several blows. Vermillion dodges by mere inches every time Tessur throws a punch or kick. Tessur blocks all of her attacks with ease. _Wait, where's Anneis-_ a rough hand grabs my shoulder. I slip backwards, hands grabbing for the nearest thing. I grasp Anneis' shoulders and pull her down with me.

She gives a yelp and straightens bringing me back up. I stare into her brown eyes. The eye she was kicked in is swollen shut while her other is wide. I look down. _This position…_ I clutch at Anneis' shoulders, her own arms grabbing my body.

"…" I can't speak.

"Wanna let go?" Anneis avoids looking at me.

"…I don't want to… drop." My heels brush the edge of the roof. Dying or clinging to my enemy. Anneis steps backwards pulling me up. I let go of her and back away towards the top of the dome roof. My hand immediately goes to the dead Pigment. Anneis takes one step forward before she's taken out by a red blur. Vermillion twists in the air, her feet planted firmly in Anneis' stomach. She spins and launches the woman off the roof.

Anneis gives a scream as she falls off.

Vermillion is taken out in a similar fashion. Tessur rips past me and punches Vermillion. His brown eyes are narrowed and a snarl drips from his lips. Vermillion shoots off the roof with a chocked scream. I race forward, hand outstretched for hers. I scream her name, my fingers grasping nothing but air. Shit! Tessur turns towards me.

" _I have to do everything myself!"_ He advances. "Anneis is useless and we didn't even need _them._ " He grabs the collar of my shirt. Tessur yanks me forward till we're eye to eye. I stare at his gray and white skin. Vitiligo? Is that the name for it?

"Give me the Pigment." He commands.

"No." I narrow my gaze. I can't just threaten to throw the Pigment with how close he is.

I grit my teeth and grab at his hand. First Anneis and now _him!_ I yank his pinky back hearing a _snap!_ He lets go with a howl and clutches at his hand. "Son of a-" Tessur doesn't get to finish his curse as Vermillion leaps up. The large pallet knife glints, reflecting the gray scaled sun. It's held high over her head, ready to slice down any enemy. She arcs it downward. I step backwards, feeling the wind from the slice brush my cheeks.

Tessur teleports the last second, still clutching his hand. Her momentum doesn't stop. The pallet knife cuts right into the building. Vermillion lands, digging the knife into the roof deeper. **"Vermillion Flash Point!"** The knife shines. Light explodes, blinding me. I cover my eyes, feeling the waves of heat wash over my skin. The roof beneath our feet crumbles with the impact. Flames lick at the falling stones, smoke and ash rising above our heads. I fall into Vermillion's arms. She lands gently among the falling stones and flames. The orange of the fires casting shadows across her dark brown skin.

"Let's get that Pigment fixed, quickly." She sets me down.

"I'm sorry." A new voice draws are attention across the small circular room. A person stands near a pillar in the middle of the room. Their hair is white and spikes to the side. Sharp bangs curl across one eye, while a lock of hair curls straight up over their other eye. They lean over the pillar, their arms crossed on the stone. Their eyes are as bright as their hair, a distinct silver.

"Hello Clancy!" They grin brightly.

 _"…Etihvv!"_

* * *

Afterword: This chapter was fun to write. I think I'm going to stay with 1st person tbh because it's easier to write.

I hope you liked this chapter and leave a comment. Or a critique or constructive criticism. Don't be scared to tell me what didn't work or what you liked! Anyways I'm tired so good night.


	7. The Color of Hesitation

**The Color of Hesitation**

 _The wood of our practice swords connect. With a snap, it flies out of my hands landing in the sand a few feet away. They don't relent, their sword snapping against my stomach next. With an oof I stumble backwards and down into the sand. "Come on Clancy!" Etihvv whines. They sling the fake sword over their thin shoulder. With a turn of their heel, they collapse next to me. Laughter bubbles from their lips as the golden sand mixes in their white hair. "Is it just me, or are you getting weaker?"_

 _"No." I push at them, "you're getting stronger!"_

 _"Nah you're just getting weaker." Etihvv teases, laughing loudly. They swing the sword lightly, hitting me where they hit earlier. I grunt and sit up. I can feel the sand trickling down my back, resting in the wrinkles of my clothes._

 _"I've got to get going, I'm on cleaning duty again." I sigh loudly. I pull Etihvv up and retrieve the lost practice sword. I slash the weapon through the air, feeling its power through my muscles. "Next time! Next time I'll get out of cleaning duty."_

 _Etihvv laughs again, a melody I wouldn't trade for the world. I join in as well, our laughter bouncing against the golden sand dunes._

* * *

"Etihvv…" Clancy takes a step forward. Her eyes are wide, mouth agape. The person waves again, stepping from behind the short pillar. Etihvv, who were they? I eye Clancy with worry, _what's going on?_ "You… you…" Clancy repeats the word, getting closer to them.

"I died?" Etihvv stops. Died? I back away from the two of them. "Wrong! I didn't die!" Etihvv places a thin hand over their heart. They thump the hand twice. "Except in here, but that's not really _death_ _is it?"_

"Vermillion? What's going on?"

"Nothing that really concerns you," Etihvv makes a shooing motion with their hand. They weren't _really_ wrong, but I don't like their tone. I frown and take a step towards the oddly silent Vermillion. Her red eyes seem dull, not fitting her sharp face. I call her name again. No response. She stares at the new comer.

I grab her shoulder, squeezing it tight. She finally responds her mouth opening. Tears pool at the edges of her eyes till the dam breaks and she begins to sob. "I-I thought you- you all we're dea-dead." She stumbles over the words between sobs. Her gloved hand grips mine. Despite the tears, she's smiling.

With her other hand she wipes furiously at the tears, but they don't stop. Etihvv crosses their arms, their eyes narrowed. They grind their teeth watching the display of emotions without words. Something wasn't right. "Why are you crying?" It's not asked with concern. They stomp forward, towards Vermillion. "You're a traitor!"

 _Traitor?_ Vermillion stills. I squeeze her hand again, eyeing Etihvv warily. Who are they exactly? "What are you talking about?" I grit my teeth. Etihvv scowls and crosses their arms again.

"I thought I said it doe-"

"I don't care whether or not it involved me." I cut him off. My hands curl to fists at my sides. "I'm Clancy's friend so it involves me now." Both occupants are taken back by my words. Vermillion stifles her crying, taking a huge gulp of air. She calls my name, voice as watery as her tears. I glance at her then continue to stare at the shocked Etihvv.

"I'm her friend too, right Clancy." They stare pass me, to Vermillion.

* * *

 _"Congratulations." I grin. Etihvv displays the letter proudly in their hands. The bright red and orange prints stark against the pale blue sky. They twirl in the sand showing it off to the sky, as if it cared._

 _"You're looking at the next Pretty Cure." They shift to ready position: back straight, arms tucked behind, feet together. Despite the serious stance, they wear a goofy grin. I laugh and shove them into the sand. A cry leaves their lips as they tumble down the dune._

 _"The next Pretty Cure aren't looking too good." I tease jumping down after them. The golden sand shifts beneath my shoes, clouds of it puffing into the air._

 _"Fowl gray scale." Etihvv jumps to their feet as I near them. They leap back, brandishing their fake sword. "I shall purify you in the name of the Land of Canvases." They slash the sword through the air for extra measure. The welts I've received from it flare in remembrance._

 _I slide down the last part of the dune brandishing my own sword. "Purify? Don't make me laugh!" I adopt a defense position. Despite the playful scenario, my muscles are taut. My eyes narrow, watching for their first move. Etihvv eyes glance over me, their thoughts the same, then widen._

 _"Wait!" They drop the sword in the sand. "I'm going to be late for the ceremony!" Etihvv begins to run. Their destination is a golden gate that glitters in the sun. With a sigh, I sheath my fake sword. Picking up their own, I run after them._

 _"Don't close that gate Etihvv!"_

* * *

"Of course." Vermillion pushes past me. With one last wipe of her glove, the tears are gone. "Etihvv…" She pauses in front of them. Even with her boots, she's shorter than them. The top of her head reaching their chin.

"If we're friends why'd you abandon me Clancy?" Their voice cracks. Tears pools at their silver eyes. "Answer me that."

"I…" Vermillion doesn't answer. Her fingers pull at her shirt, ripping holes at the bottom. Her body trembles. "I didn't…"

"Clancy." I call her. She pays no mind. Etihvv reaches their hand forward. The Pigment at her neck lifts in the air. Blacks and grays swirl in the once clear stone. The colors swim, darkening it. Was it being corrupted? I look over to Etihvv. Their dark brown skin is draining away at the fingertips. "Get away from them." I order Vermillion.

Vermillion doesn't hear me, lost in her own world. She mouths words, but no noise comes out. The Pigment darkens further as Etihvv's fingers touch it. Her transformation is beginning to come undone. There's no fancy sparkles or flashes of light like usual. Dark red wisps of smoke rise from the dissolving clothes. It collects, a dark storm cloud over her head.

I rush forward. Slamming my hands flat against their chest, I send Etihvv flying backwards. They let out a squeak of surprise falling onto their butt. My hands are fists at my side. The rest of the colors disappear from them. Their completely gray unlike the other Monochrome lackeys. They lean against the pillar. "You're butting in where you're not wanted, you know."

"I don't care." I take a step forward. "Who are you really?"

"Etihvv," They raise an eyebrow. "Weren't you listening?" Their voice is light. A certain playfulness tints their words. It pisses me off. Was this a game to them? My eyes travel from them to the pillar. From this angle I can see seven indentions in the stone. Each one looks about the length for a Pigment.

 _I suppose that's the cleaner._ My hand slips in my pocket, fingertips brushing the corrupted Pigment. Etihvv stands, their eyes flickering to behind me. _Clancy._ I look behind as well. The last of her transformation disappears. The smoke wraps around her head. A red haze obscuring her face. The Pigment at her neck is completely black. It floats down, dead at her chest. The red haze disperses, revealing her wide silver eyes.

"You're one of Monochromes." Clancy shakes her head. "No. Not you." She takes a step back, but slips. She slams into the ground with a hollow thud, her eyes staying on Etihvv.

"Yea. I am." The person in question rubs at the back of their head. So nonchalant. I grit my teeth.

"This is a joke!" Clancy screams. Her hands curl into fists. "This has to be a joke." I clench the Pigment in my pocket tighter. I was caught between the two; literally as I was standing between them. Clancy bangs her fist against the cold tiles. "Please be a joke." She begs. Tears drip down her sharp cheeks. They're tiny droplets on the floor.

"No joke." Etihvv circles around me. "I wouldn't joke like this to you." They stand over her, shadow engulfing her body.

I back away, closer to the Cleanser. I pull the Pigment out of my pocket slowly. My eyes watch the small of their back. One move, one wrong move and I would defend Clancy. The thought makes me feel stronger, makes me feel like I know what's happening. The Pigment in my hand reacts, I can feel it. Energy pulses beneath my fingers. Without turning my gaze, the stone works itself into one of the indentions. It feels like I'm at the beach. In this case its energy I feel instead of water. Like a wave it laps gently at my hand. It draws me closer, the foaminess tickling my palm. The energy itself travels like a shiver over my body. It engulfs me.

I feel lost in this feeling. Clancy and Etihvv are talking, but I can't make sense of what they're saying. At my angle, all I can see is the enemy's back. Their shoulder's shrug, their head tilts.

"We're still friends, aren't we?" I catch the words through radio fuzz. Friends? Them? My teeth grit more. "Hand over the Pigment and we won't have to fight."

"You'll like that, won't you?" Blood roars beneath my skin. How dare they! _How dare they._ After calling her a traitor and making her cry. I rip the Pigment out of the Cleanser. The bright blue stone glitters in the room. Etihvv turns, their eyes wide.

"Another Pigment?"

"The only one you're fighting is me."

" **Precure Primer and Gloss."** The familiar feeling washes over me. Like cool water pouring down my head, trickling down my body. Energy floods beneath my skin, washing away any fatigue.

 **"The Color of the Unforgiving Earth! Cure Aero!"** I point towards the offense.

"Cure Aero," Etihvv tenses.

Tension rolls across my shoulders. My stomach is in knots, making me feel wound up. Etihvv is tense as well. One of their hand goes for the pocket. No, something above their pocket. Out of thin air, they produce a sword. It glints in the thin light provided by Clancy from earlier. The edge looks deadly sharp. They adopt a defense position, the tension melting from their body.

My heart drums in my ears. _Afraid,_ I was afraid. My body won't stop shaking. Unlike the Dead-Colors, this was a person. Someone like Clancy, trained in combat.

 _I can't breathe._

They shift their position, readying for anything. I can't move. This was different. I can feel their eyes staring though me. If I attacked them, they could certainly deal twice the damage I give. In a flash, they disappear. On instinct, I push back.

Something silver flashes through the air. The ground where I stood crumbles. A large black scar opens in the floor. Etihvv appears a second later. Their feet barely touch the ground they've cut before they disappear again.

I land, mind racing. _Where are they? They're gone? How? What's happening?_ The thoughts jumble. I feel a tremble of energy to my left. I dodge again, watching the silver flash. I land quicker this time. Pushing off my toes, I launch to the reappearing Etihvv.

The sword glints in their hand. The blade gleams silver. I dodge to the right. Etihvv makes no move, the sword gripped tight in one hand.

I land across the room. I gulp for air, even though it's barely been a minute.

"You can't fight me if you're afraid." Etihvv slashes the sword through the air. I brace, ready to dodge. But no weird silver energy appears. They were right. My eyes are drawn to the blade. The thought of that ripping through my skin. I can almost picture my blood on that blade. My insides twist so much I want to throw up.

But Clancy. I look over to her. She looks distraught, heart broken, destroyed. _I have to do something._

"Clancy!" I yell. Her hair shifts covering her face. "Cleanse your Pigment!" I order. Out of the corner of my eye silver flashes. I leap to the left, dodging the blade by mere centimeters. I can feel the air off the blade. Etihvv dances around me, blocking my view from Clancy. From my blurred vision, I don't see her move.

"Didn't you say you'd save this land? No matter what!" I scream louder. _Please, let my words reach her. Let them reach her like hers' reached me._ I pray. "Clancy!" I launch a counter attack. My fist cuts through the air, missing Etihvv. They slide to the side and slash with their sword. I cut through the air, moving to recover.

 _Dear mom, do you have any advice for this?_ I survey the area. Clancy is still on the floor. She watches the fight, but doesn't make a move to join in. Etihvv themselves watches me, waiting for an attack. They shift the sword in their hands. I don't know if she had any advice regarding fighting aliens with sharp swords.

In a silver flash Etihvv is gone. I leap to the side, watching the ground come up in torrents. As always, they land amidst the wreckage and move to chase me down. I guide them away from Clancy. Leap by leap. If she didn't have the strength, mentally or physically, to help then I'll keep this away from her. It's the least I can do.

My glove splits in half. Blood spurts from my forearm. I howl in pain. My feet catch the latest scar on the floor sending me to the ground. Blood pulses and dribbles across the crisscross design of my glove, turning to puddles on the tiled floor. I grasp the cut with my other hand. The blood wells up between my fingers. This was serious. They were serious. It hits me a second time.

This wasn't some game. This was a real fight. Etihvv rushes forward, their flats slapping the only sound. I stumble backwards, barely dodging the blade. I dodge over and over the blade grazing my arms. They're trying to trap me. Each slash makes me move back. The wall of the domed room nears my fleeing back.

* * *

 _This couldn't be happening. My heart rams in my chest, blares in my ears. Etihvv runs next to me, one hand on their sword. Their real one. My hand rests on my own dagger, the red tipped jewel digging into my sweaty palm. The rest of the platoon was already fighting; scattered across the battlefield. As far as the eye can see and more Dead-Colors roam the area, stomping their feet, soaring through the air._

 _"We have to find Sienna." Etihvv leaps over a large hole. Never slowing. I nod and cut across the field. My eyes scan the area for the orange clad girl, but all I see is gray. Gray, black, white. The colors of the Gray-Scaled Kingdom. The colors of our enemies. This… this is what I've been training for. I leap over a large hole. Etihvv unsheathes their sword and points towards the horizon. They yell over the cacophony of battle- 'There! She's over there!'_

 _Sienna. No Cure Sienna flips over a Dead-Color. Orange dust swirls in a torrent swallowing it. She lands with a pose, her pigtails flaring behind._

 _"Cure Sienna," I stop beside her. She turns, orange eyes narrow._

 _"Slow them down. Not one passes." She orders. With that she runs off, a trail of orange behind her. Stop an entire army. I feel the ground quake beneath. My breaths come out as gasps. The dagger in my hand slips out of grasp. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't d- Etihvv grips my shoulder, their hand shakes like a leaf caught in a storm._

 _"We're rookies. We can't do anything." My voice breaks. A peal of thunder sounds across the field. "We have to…" have to what? Etihvv grips my shoulder harder._

 _"As the newest Pretty Cure I can't not do anything." They swear. Their face steels, their hand stops shaking. A Dead-Color advances towards us. Slowly it lumbers-closer and closer. Etihvv points their sword, a challenge, and swipes the blade through the air. "Clancy, we have to do something." Despite the confident stance they wear, their voice is hollow. I slip to my knees. I feel like retching. Smoke and the smell of paint fills the air. My hands paw at the ground for my dagger._

 _I can't._

 _I'm scared._

 _The Dead-Color lumbers forward and raises a meaty arm. It brings it down, slamming the ground where Etihvv once stood. They spin through the air and strike. A slip of red cuts into the Dead-Color, the ground behind it slicing open as well. In a flash the Dead-Color is gone._

 _The scar in the earth is still there._

 _I grip the dagger harder. 'If I can do it, so can you.' Etihvv had proudly stated. Their ceremony robes swirled around them. 'If someone like me can become a Pretty Cure so can you Clancy.' They picked at the bright red sash across their chest, a sad smile on their lips._

 _My resolve hardens. Lurching to my feet, I bring the dagger close to my heart. There's no end to the targets. We have to destroy each and every one of them. A final stand. A cat like Dead-Color slinks forward. Its claws dig into the soft earth. The smirk all cats wear is proud on its face. Even if I wasn't a Pretty Cure, I could kill it. The beast leaps forward. I brandish the dagger and cut through the air. A slice of silver energy speeds forward meeting the cat midair. Etihvv takes the cue and cuts with their own sword. Another one cleansed. "As a team Clancy." They outstretch their hand._

" _As a team Etihvv." I clasp my hand around theirs. The ground quakes again, the cuts in the ground becoming larger. I let go of their hand and block a strike from a Dead-Color. Its distorted limbs stretch from across the battlefield. Etihvv is a flash in dismembering it. A team. We couldn't go down if were a team._

 _The Dead-Color retracts it's shorten limbs, letting out a discordant scream. I block another attack falling into a messed up routine. Block. Stop. Dismember. Block. Stop. Cleanse. Red energy flares across the gray scaled fields. Like a snake, Etihvv slips into the chaos. Striking from below, from the sides, they lie waiting for an opportunity. They're draped in the colors of red; it stains their face, their clothes. Fitting as they were the new Cure Vermillion._

 _A flash of orange draws my attention. Cure Sienna stops three Dead-Colors with a wall of orange energy. She collapses to the ground, her golden pigtails obscuring her face._

" _Sienna!" I scream. My voice is lost in another scream._

 _Turning, everything slows. Etihvv is twisting in the air, mouth agape. Their sword is glinting red, but it's not fast enough._

 _Things lurch into fast forward. Four Dead-Colors swarm them, throwing them down to the ground. They don't have time to scream._

"… _Etihvv?" If the world wasn't already gray, it would have been then. The Dead-Colors overtake the limp body hiding it from view. All I see are their disgusting, twisted, backs. "Etihvv?" I call their name again. In my hollow chest. I knew. I knew they weren't getting up. Even if I called their name, they would not respond. The thought swims in my brain._

 _Etihvv isn't getting up._

 _My feet are moving before I register it. My whole self feels numb like I'm not fully there._

* * *

I duck down, dodging the blade. It sinks into the wall with barely a sound. My body moves on autopilot. I run along the wall. Away from everything. Etihvv struggles with pulling their sword out. I cut away from the wall and towards Clancy. She hasn't moved during this whole action. She stares in a daze watching everything as if it wasn't real. But it is real. The throbbing pain in my arm clarified that.

"Clancy, come on." I slide to the ground. I wring my hands, bloody hands, on her shoulders. I give her a shake trying to bring her back to the real world. "Isn't this your duty?" I think back to the other day in my dorm. In the evening sun she looked like she was on fire. Her emotions bared their teeth, sinking into my skin as she yelled at me. "Don't you want to fix your home?" My voice cracks.

Don't make me fight alone. Don't drop me now. We were teetering on the thin ribbon. Clancy is holding me at an arm's length, fingers brushing mine. The sun is behind me, thin and lost in the haze of clouds. Despite that her face is shrouded in shadows. I reach forward, but she moves back.

"Clancy isn't this your duty?"

"I wasn't even supposed to be there." Clancy croaks. She lifts her head. Her eyes are fixed behind me. "I left them. I left both of them."

* * *

 _I glide through the castle in a daze. The people there go on with their lives oblivious to what's happening. Not oblivious; there's a tension in their shoulders, in their frantic movements. I pass through them. A ghost. I can't focus on anything. My feet just move on their own._

 _The large ornate doors to the Chroma room comes to sight. The doors are slightly ajar. The guards lie in a pool of their own sticky black blood. I step over them, my thin hand pushing the thick door open._

 _I feel like my hand should have stained the holy door. It would give some proof that I was there, that I wasn't supposed to be there. But all that happens is a slight squeak and the brush of cold air on my sweaty skin. There's a long hallway, not the dome room. I pass through the thin hallway quickly. There's nothing on the walls, no windows, no art; nothing. All it is, is an ordinary hall leading to an ordinary door. This door is slightly open too._

 _I push that open as well. I should be quaking in fear, or something, that I've entered the holy room without permission. That I left all my comrades behind to die like Etihvv. All I feel is numbness. A numbness and a slight pull at my abdomen. The pull that led me here._

 _There's only three Pigments floating around the room. The other four are with the current Pretty Cure: Cure Sienna, Cure Lilac, Cure Indigo, and Cure Citrine. The red Pigment makes my insides feel like a cavern: hollow. A man stands in the middle of the room. He's tall, impossibly tall, and draped in a heavy coat. The hood is lined in a thick fluff that covers most of the back of his head. At the creak of the door he looks my way._

 _Monochrome. The man turns fully. The thick fluff of his jacket covers the bottom of his face as well, hiding his expression. His sharp curled bangs almost cover his eyes. While his hair is white, the tips are black. He says nothing, just turns away and returns to what he was doing before. Was I so insignificant that I didn't matter? Was it he couldn't be bothered to even rid of me? There's someone behind him, but I can't see who._

 _None of this really mattered. I should feel something standing in the same room as the enemy, but again. Nothing. No palpitations in my heart. No gasps. Just a dull pain in the hollowness. The Pigments spin in the room slowly, their lights dancing across the curved walls. The blue Pigment passes overhead and I feel an immense sadness weigh on me._

 _That would have been mine. It's the pair to the red one. The pair to Etihvv's._

 _It reminds me of something they said. Before the ceremony, before all of this happened, Etihvv looked solemn. I mentioned being their partner, being the next Cure of the blue Pigment and they frowned. 'You don't know. We could not be partners.'_

' _Do you not want to be partners?' I shifted against the wall feeling my chest tighten. 'Is there something wrong with me being your partner?'_

' _Of course not. I...' They paused getting a weird look on their face. They looked torn, as if some secret was going to spill forth. 'I think we're not going to be partners, not for a while.' They slumped against the wall. I didn't press further, but now I wish I had._

" _Well Queen." Monochromes voice is oddly smooth. I would have imagined it scratchy or with an accent. "This is the end. Give in and we won't kill any more of your troops."_

 _The green Pigment passes over head. A surrender? Death. Etihvv's limp body comes to mind. I can see it vividly. They hit the ground. They don't get back up._

" _You cannot have the Pigments." The Queen's voice is young. She's our youngest queen, barely twenty, and has not been enthroned for more than half a year. Then this happened. "The Land of Canvases guards the Pigments, keeps the worlds in bal-"_

" _Enough." Monochrome sharply silences her. "You've lost. Give. In."_

 _The red Pigment is passing close by. My eyes latch onto it. The silent battle between the Queen and Monochrome goes on. My fingers reach up to touch the Pigment. This was theirs. This was supposed to be theirs. Etihvv._

 _My hand curls around the Pigment._

 _My vision floods red. Fire curls under my skin, igniting my veins. It lights in my empty belly, burning every other feelings into a crisp. Passion. Anger. Courage. Rage. Determination. Radiance. I feel the inferno of those feelings under my skin._

 _I gasp, feeling the embers light up my throat. It should hurt. I should be screaming as it feels like I'm on fire. But I don't. I feel those emotions pass through me, the haze of red returning to normal._

 _Both the Queen and Monochrome stare at me. She moves first. Raising her staff, the bright crystal on top shines in the room. Monochrome barely has time to move before he's encased in a bright iridescent cage. "Quick. Grab the other Pigments!" The Queen orders._

 _I only have time to grab the blue one before Monochrome breaks out of the cage. He whirls on the queen his hand grabbing at her._

 _I turn from the fight and run down the ordinary hall. A scream echoes around me, high pitched and feminine. I cover my ears and continue running._

* * *

Clancy seems like an empty husk in my arms. All that fire, those smiles, are gone. "I left them. I left the Queen." She blubbers.

"That doesn't matter now!" My anger is swelling. This wasn't her. This isn't Clancy. "You still have the chance to fix everything." The sound of metal slicing through stone draws my attention back.

"There will be no fixing this." Etihvv roars. This was becoming one of those 'between a rock and a hard place' situations. Clancy wasn't going to help, not now. Her Pigment is dead. Monochrome's lackey was supposed to be dead? They knew Clancy? We're friends? I didn't get that part. They were seriously strong as well. My arm throbbing in pain is testament to that.

I stand from Clancy. "I want you to look at me Clancy." Through the haze of whatever she's experiencing she looks up. "What are you fighting for?" I meet her eyes. Startling silver to my brown. "Are you giving up?" I don't doubt for a second that she'll get up. Maybe not now, but she will get up. She'll fight with me like I fought with her. For once, I have trust in another person. It's an odd sensation to have when you've never experienced it before.

Etihvv launches forward. I dodge the swipe of the sword, but not the kick at my stomach. The pain resounds through my insides. I shoot backwards and slam into the ground. I feel it crack beneath my body.

Air leaves my lungs in a _woosh_. I lie there dazed in the crater. If I wasn't Aero then I would probably be dead. I struggle to stand. My arms tremble and I feel like throwing up. Nothing comes up, but a retching noise. A foot slams into my side sending me across the room. The world spins before my eyes. Pain blares in my side. I hit the ground again. I roll over and over till I stop on my back. The world spins violently before my eyes.

"This can't even be considered a fight." Etihvv snorts. Amidst the spinning I can't pinpoint where they are.

I can feel the other Pigment being cleansed. A wave of heat passes through the room like a wave of summer wind. I grin despite the pain. In Pretty Cure form my pain vanishes quickly. I stumble to my feet. Clancy stands beside the Cleanser. She doesn't look to be experiencing anything, her face impassive as it was on the floor. In fact, she's not even touching the Pigment. She backs away from it.

"Clancy?" I speak simultaneously with Etihvv. I glare in their general direction, them doing the same. Again, at the same time we look towards Clancy. She doesn't look at us, doesn't look at the Pigment. Something inside falters, my belief, my trust, my heart: I didn't believe in her. I couldn't trust my partner. Not fully. Something about her shakes me to the core. That little prick of uncertainty gnawing at my heart.

My lips are dry. It's an odd thing to think about with all this going about, but my lips are dry. I stare at the bloody hand prints on her shoulders. The ones I left. I focus on all the little details, the things that don't matter. The slow settling of my heart as it falls. The slight breeze from the hole in the roof.

"As a team Clancy, right? We're gonna be partners now." It's not me who speaks. Etihvv steps forward. The sword is gone from their hands. They seemed relaxed as if they had complete control over the situation.

"Clancy-" I can't get more than a word out. Hands grip around the collar of my cropped shirt. Etihvv's gray hands turn bright silver.

"I'll get rid of this for you." Their voice has an odd cheerful note to it.

On that ribbon, Clancy lets go of my hands. I teeter on the edge feeling the world narrow before my eyes. Clancy is hesitant to let me go, her hands still outstretched for mine.

Silver flares in my vision.

On the last second, as I tip over into the wide mouth of nothingness she moves.

* * *

Afterword: Woooo…. I'm tired. I've been trying to write at least a thousand words a day so I can get these out faster. I tried to work flashbacks into this chapter, but I don't know how that went.

This arc of the story is coming to an end and should be done by next chapter. This is also about as far as I've planned lmao.

So leave a comment, constructive criticism, thoughts, or anything. I would love to read some new comments haha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

No. No this wasn't right. The bright silver light was dying before my eyes. Where Aero once stood was empty. My outstretched hand curls around air. Curls around nothing.

"There! I got rid of her!" Etihvv spins on their heel. They sound like they did before, despite the fact they were now all gray. Were now one of Monochrome's lackeys. "What a nuisance, right?" Etihvv wipes their hands on their pants. I stare through them and at the spot where Aero stood. That look of betrayal. Her blue eyes had widened at the last second, brain registering what I've done.

That emptiness claws at my insides. Claws at what feels like the underside of my skin. This wasn't happening again. I lost my partner and did nothing to stop it. Flashes of swarming Dead-Colors are at the front of my mind. "Clancy?" Etihvv tilts their head. Their sharp bangs curl right above their eyes. No. No. No.

"How could you?" My voice is hoarse.

"Oh, it was kinda easy. A weak girl like her made a weak Precure." Etihvv laughs like it's a joke. This wasn't a joke. Why were they laughing? My vision swims. This wasn't Etihvv. Not my Etihvv. My Etihvv would never do this.

"Merle isn't weak." No, it was me who was weak. The girl who abandoned her partners at the last second. The girl who never fought for her friends. "Merle… is stronger than me." Tears dribble down my cheeks. The girl who hesitates then regrets it.

"Don't put yourself down like that." Etihvv sighs. "You're way better than her." They shuffle their feet on the cracked tile.

"How- How would you know?" I scream. The hollow feeling twists and becomes a fire. A rage that tears through my cheeks and into words. "How could you Etihvv! You're my friend! My partner." I clutch the bottom of shirt. The holes are not comforting as my fingers rip through them. This wasn't a time where everything was too overwhelming, where I could work my hands and feelings at the same time.

"What about our duty!" Tears blur my vision. I can't make Etihvv out from the gray surroundings. Aero's distraught face comes to the front of my mind. Her shouting for me to help her when I did nothing. They stay quiet. What about our duty? Did that matter now? Did they still care about fixing our home? My shoulders go slack. Was… this even a home to them?

"My duty is to the Land of Shade." Etihvv's voice is quiet. Land of Shade? Only long time inhabitants called the Gray Scaled Kingdom the Land of Shade.

"What about the Land of Canvases? What about the other Precure?" What about me? I can't voice the last part. I want to slip to the ground, past the ground, and disappear. I throw my arms out. "Why!"

"…" Etihvv doesn't respond. I rub ferociously at the tears, effectively clearing my vision. The rage doesn't leave me. _I want to rip into them. I want them gone._ My body trembles, trying to contain all these feelings. But, among all these emotions there's that niggling little feeling burrowed in my head. Stubbornly never leaving _. Etihvv wouldn't do this. Etihvv is my friend. They're my partner. They've always been there for me._ The conflicting feelings rise up. But, it was my duty to stop my friend when they were doing the wrong thing. Right?

"Clancy, back away from the Pigment." Their hand calls forth their sword. I can still see the glee when they first received it. The proof they've advanced and was closer to being a Precure. Now that glee is gone, a reluctant gaze meeting mine. My fingertips pause above the Pigment. Heat curls up. "… You're my friend." The sword trembles slightly. "I don't want to hurt you."

They were fine with hurting my friend though? They were fine with calling me a traitor? _Etihvv didn't mean it. They were hurt too._ Everything swims in my head. My hand shakes above the Pigment. The hesitation gives them the chance to move. In a slip of silver Etihvv disappears. My hand grabs the Pigment, but it's too late. A stronger, rougher, hand wraps around my wrist and rips it away.

"Etihvv!" I reach for the Pigment in their outstretched hand. The tip of the sword digs into my neck. I still. The blade trembles, a bead of blood slipping down it. The Pigment doesn't corrupt. It stays the brilliant red that it always was. It hits me then.

"We're enemies… Aren't we." My voice is barely above a whisper. I don't want to believe it. A sorrowful smile slips on their face. Tears well in Etihvv's eyes. With a slight tilt of their head, their white bangs cover their gaze.

"…I suppose so. I guess it's impossible for someone like me to be friends with someone like you." The blade drops from my neck. The small cut burns on my throat. With a few quick steps backwards, Etihvv slips the Pigment on. The bright red conflicts with the grays of their jacket. Conflicts with the grays of their skin. It's not dark brown anymore. They're not wearing bright reds anymore.

They weren't my friend.

* * *

The clock ticks. Besides that my room is silent. The silence is suppressing, accusing. It makes me want to curl the blankets tighter around my body. _I want to disappear._ Tears prick at my already red, swollen eyes.

After that bright silver flash I didn't know what happened. I was disoriented and lying somewhere I didn't know. Later I would learn I was just at the school gate. Being disoriented tends to make it hard to recognize your surroundings. It had been late afternoon, the sun just below the horizon. The sky was a dark swirling purple blanket; the stars had yet to poke their heads out. When it dawned on me what happened, I sobbed. I couldn't care less what passing people thought of me. All I knew was that I was alone.

After that I dragged myself to my dorm and locked myself in my room. That was about three days ago. Every morning I can hear the girls in the dorm get ready for school. Their chattering permeating the thin walls. Every morning I wanted to cry. Clancy. She had let me fall. Just thinking about it made me want to throw up. The blankets curl tighter around my body. _No thinking about it. Think about a blank, white room. Definitely not gray or silver or- why didn't she transform?_

 _Why didn't she transform._

 _Why didn't she transform._

The rapid knocking at the door interrupts my pity party. I shift out of the bed, but make no move to actually open the door. For the first time in three days someone was visiting me. The thought makes my stomach twist. The knocking stops. The silence is disturbed now, charged with anticipation. I sink lower into the bed. Again, the knocking is resumed with a fury that could knock down buildings.

"Merle! I know you're in there!" The shouted words can barely be heard over the racket that she was making. I wouldn't be surprised if the door broke before she finished yelling at me. "Open this door!" Sylvia yells louder. The door shakes in place, the middle bulging inward with every hit. I don't respond, wriggling away from reality and into the blankets.

"I have the master key, don't make me use it." Sylvia threatens. She wouldn't get the chance to the way she's beating on my door.

"Go away" I yell back. The knocking on my door ceases. The door stills. It looks a little off kilter, like it was jammed in place. With an oddly soft click, the door slides open. Light filters in from the hallway, illuminating the dark room in streaks. It falls over my face, making me squint my eyes. Sylvia enters quietly, eyes scanning the room. She frowns at my desk, which is covered with circuits, wires, and other clutter. Her face softens as her gaze lands on me.

"Merle," her voice has lost its earlier ferocity. She clicks the door softly behind and flips the light on. I squint against the bright light. "What are you doing." It's not phrased as a question. It's phrased as when you know what's happening, but you only ask to be polite. But, she didn't know what was going. How could she? She wasn't a part of my life. She was an intruder. My fists tighten against the blankets.

"You've locked yourself in here long enough." She crosses the room. I sit up and meet her gaze with a glare.

"Go away."

"No." Sylvia stops at the base of the bed. "What's wrong?"

I keep quiet. Dropping my gaze I look to the window. School was barely starting. The last rush of late kids running down the path. She was going to be late if she stayed here. The bed creaks with new weight. I barely have time to turn my head before something hits my forehead. Sylvia leans forward, pale hand on my head. Her lips are a thin line as she focuses. 'Not a fever' she mumbles. I swat her hand away.

"What's wrong, what happened?" As if I could tell her. She wouldn't understand. The thoughts weigh me down. I feel heavy, drowning in a sea of self-pity and sorrow. "Did someone break up with you?" She asks it so seriously. If I wasn't feeling like shit, I might have laughed. Me? Having someone? I could barely make friends, how could I get a boyfriend or a girlfriend. But, she did hit the nail on the head. Sorta.

My heart twists, my vision blurs. Clancy. My first real friend. I can't speak. Not to answer Sylvia, not to brush her off. How could she… I feel like I'm back in the Chroma room. I can see Etihvv's grinning face perfectly in my mind's eye, but oddly I can't picture Clancy. She's blurred, not exactly there. A blank face, hair swaying over nothing. Sylvia is saying something, but I can't make it out.

"Merle, get it off your chest." She gives my shoulder a shake. Hot tears drip down my cheeks. Soft hands push my messy, curly, hair away from my face. Sylvia makes shushing noises.

"...Go… Away…" I wipe furiously at the tears. I don't want her to see me like this. I don't want anyone to see me this way. I didn't want to feel like this. My breaths are ragged, heavy in my chest.

Sylvia sat through the whole crying spell. She didn't ask any more questions.

* * *

"Absolutely not." Tessur grits his teeth. For the past half hour he's been arguing with Etihvv. They're both obstinate in their position.

"Why not?" Etihvv crosses their arms. They're currently arguing over the fate of the Pretty Cure girl; Vermillion. After our ambush at the Chroma room Etihvv had brought her back. They looked like they were crying with puffy, red eyes. The Vermillion girl looked dazed, like she couldn't comprehend anything anymore. The other girl, Aero, was gone. Etihvv said they 'dealt' with her. When Tessur tried to press more on the issue, Etihvv had yelled at them. A rare thing for the usual lax kid.

"She's our enemy, she should be killed." Tessur stands from his chair. I shift the bag of ice over my eye, watching their fight. Back and forth they argue. It's starting to get on my nerves. It didn't help that pain flared in the numbness of my eye.

"Yeah, at least give her a black eye." I throw in my two cents. Despite the ice, my eye had really swollen up. Tessur glares at me, lips pressed in a thin line. Etihvv rolls their eyes, gaze flickering between Tessur and me.

"Enough with the black eye Anneis." Tessur sighs rubbing at his temples. My eyes lock onto the splint on his fingers. I wasn't the only whining about the injuries. I scoff and shift the bag over my eye. We had won, but it didn't really feel like a victory. It wasn't like the crushing defeat of the Land of Canvases, but more like we stopped the objective. Just a simple mission that we barely completed. Even then, we couldn't stop the Aero girl from curing her Pigment (the one I tried _so hard_ to corrupt).

"If you're going to just argue I'm leaving." Etihvv turns on their heel and heads to the door.

"Hey! We're not done here!" Tessur marches after them. With a forced laugh Etihvv runs. I watch the two of them leave. _Idiots,_ I frown and sit back down. A cool fury coils in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't an absolute victory. All my thoughts turn back to that notion. And every single time I feel my blood boil.

For now, I'll wait till Tessur gives the word. Wait for another plan, another mission. _Next time,_ I shut my eyes. _Next time we'll crush the puny Pretty Cure._

* * *

"So you want to tell me about what happened?" Sylvia probes again. I numbly shake my head. Secretly, I was mortified. I cried like a little baby in front of her. And over something I couldn't even tell her about. She sits at the foot of the bed, school skirt bunched around her thin legs. She pauses before asking _again._ Irritation twitches under my skin. If I wasn't feeling so sad, I might lash out at her.

No, actually I would never do that. That wasn't exuding love and peace like my mother wanted. The thought races around my brain despite that.

"First, let's get you out of this room." Sylvia slips off the bed. "Being stuck in such a small room… it's not good." She brushes imaginary dust off her skirt. I yank the covers over my head. Facing reality? How about no. Smaller hands yank at the covers. "Come on Merle." Sylvia grits her teeth.

There's no point in fighting. I was beginning to think the life of a pacifist was the way to go. A pacifist who didn't mess with aliens or magical girls or aliens with sharp swords or any conflict really. _Stop._ A sigh escapes my lips and I sit up.

"Before you ask, yes you have to go." Sylvia turns on her heel. Her foot catches on the pillow on the ground. She bends down and picks it up. "Why do you have a mat laid out?"

"..." I shuffle out of bed. The blankets tumble down and pool around my ankles. It looks like I'm wading through thick waves of cat filled water. "...Let me get dressed." I mumble the words.

"Oh, right." Sylvia heads to the door.

"...leave the pillow…"

"Right!" Her voice raises an octave as she drops the offense.

I slip the school uniform on. The vest sits snug and the skirt twirls at the edge of my knees. There really was no point in delaying this any longer. I frown eyeing myself in the lone mirror on the wall. My hair was a mess of curls bouncing against my shoulders and back while my eyes had dark under circles. It reminds me of Clancy. My heart aches. Every time I saw her the dark under circles got worse. Was she going what I was going through? Putting on a brave face while we laid in the sun talking?

The thought hurts too much. I look away from the mirror.

"You wondering where we're going yet?" Sylvia looks up. I shrug. Something was off about her. She kept messing with her hands or walking fast then slowing. I didn't have time to dwell over that, I had my own problems. Every little thing turned back to three days ago. The gray road we're walking on; the roads of the Land of Canvases. The washed out sky, the sky from the castle windows. _Stop thinking for once._ I grit my teeth.

"Being cooped up does nothing good, you have to get out." Sylvia jolts me out of my thoughts. I eye her and shrug.

"..Sure." I heard that before. The looming trees overhead begin to thin out. The path ends abruptly, a large slab of concrete picking up where it left off. It's pristine and looks freshly cleaned. I eye Sylvia again. Did her cleaning frenzy extend this far? The slab of concrete is actually a large circular walk around a glistening pool.

Small steps extend into the pool leading to a fountain. The large fountain sits in the middle, spewing water in huge sprays. The spray mists against my skin. Sylvia slips off her shoes and socks and sits at the edge. She pats the side next to her. At my hesitation she speaks. "Don't worry, it feels good."

I slip off my shoes and socks and sit next to her. The water ripples around my calves, cool and inviting. It's not too cold where you would get up, but it has a nice chill. I flex my toes and watch the ripples. Sylvia and I sit in silence. My thoughts flow out of my mind and into the pool. The only sound is the bubbling of the fountain and the wind through the leaves. Weeping willows line the concrete path, their tendrils blocking the sky overhead.

"So Merle, I like your necklace." Sylvia points at the Pigment around my neck. I pick at the blue stone. My throat feels thick.

"Thanks." I manage to choke the word out.

"Where'd you get it?"

"A… friend." I grip the Pigment. _Vermillion fishes something out of her pocket. A blue light fills the area. Stop._ _Stop. Stop._ I shake my head. No point in thinking about it, so why can't I stop? Even on reflex I grabbed the Pigment and put it on. The brilliant blue shines, contracting with the red of my uniform.

"That's cool." Sylvia hums. She kicks her leg, the water spraying in the air. "Anyways, you know where this is?" She turns to face me. I look down to the water. Moving my leg in a circle, I listen to her. "This is the Lake of Melancholia."

"Melancholia?" I repeat the word. _Don't think the name fits._ This was a chipper school, almost everyone was always happy and even if there was trouble they got help or got through it right away. And then there was me, hiding under the covers in a dark room. But, now that I was thinking about it. The air was different around the pond than at school. The energy was charged differently, more somber than the crowded halls. Even the empty soccer fields had excitement laced into the ground.

"The lady, the founder of this school was a very sad lady you see. She would keep all her troubles and sadness pent up, and well," Sylvia paused. "It was causing her demise. She would lash at people who wanted to help her and overtime this behavior caused her to be alone.

But, one day she found this large dug out hole in her property. It was the last straw. She broke down and began to cry. She cried so much that the hole and the surrounding area was filled with her tears. This brought people to seek her out, the faculty, the students, her old friends. She spilled all her troubles with them, but never stopped crying.

Then she found her chest felt so light. When she shared her troubles, they went away. The area was reconstructed to what you see today to be a constant reminder to release your troubles. It's said that she would come back often and cry in the water and would instantly feel better." Sylvia shut her eyes, the conclusion of the story done. I could see where she was going with this.

"I don't… want to talk about it." I was done crying too. The tears were doing nothing. They couldn't turn back time to the fight, they couldn't bring Clancy back. They were a quick relief to my aching heart, but that's all they were.

"Oh, this- that isn't- it's not about that!" Sylvia stumbles over her words. Her pale skin turns crimson. My lips twist into a smile. She was kinda funny when she did that. Not that I would admit it. "This is about getting out of your stuffy room." She defends herself. Her arms cross around her chest and she looks across the pond. I follow her gaze and look to the fountain. The water arches upwards into the sky. Something twists in my chest.

It's not like the washed out sky of the Land of Canvases, but an actual vivid shade of blue. Clouds drift lazily, swimming in the hues. It was nice. Not breathtakingly beautiful, but nice. The twist tightens. I should be sharing this sky with Clancy. But, she wasn't here. I take in a shuddering breath.

"Merle?" Sylvia shakes my shoulder. I avoid looking at her, instead looking at the pool.

"My friend's gone." I finally spill. Maybe it was the pool making me tell her. Maybe it was my own aching chest. "She's… not coming back. At least I don't… think so." The words feel numb in my mouth. Like I wasn't saying them right.

"Oh." Sylvia shifts. "Was she the girl you were sitting with? The day outside."

I nod.

A silence laps between us. Sylvia mulling over the new information and I waiting for a response. She stands up, the water rippling over my dark calves. I look up to see her looking down at me. I suddenly feel self-conscience, like she can see right through me. "That sucks Merle." I wait for her to move, to step out of the pond or add on to her statement. She doesn't.

"…That it?" I shut my eyes. I don't feel much better now that I told her.

"Sometimes friendships run their course." Sylvia speaks softly. "That's all I can say." Good advice, but I don't think it fits in the situation. This friendship, my first, was just blossoming. The bud was sliced by the sword of some gray scaled idiot. It didn't run its course it was cut short. _Life's like that sometimes._ The thought brings no solace. Sometimes friendships lasted lifetimes, why couldn't this one be like that?

"It's… not like that." I mumble. I couldn't convey how I felt in words. How something like this couldn't of, _shouldn't_ have 'run its course' this early on. Sylvia makes no comment. She drags her foot across the concrete. I wish I could convey how I felt, but no words came to mind. _Like always._ I grimace. What was the point, it wouldn't come out right anyways.

"-ts go." Sylvia tugs at my shoulder effectively cutting off my thoughts. I blink, being half dragged up by the smaller girl. I lightly push her off and straighten. When the air hits my calves I shiver. The water freezes on my skin sending a chill up my legs. It's not like I could put on my socks either. Wet socks? Yuck.

"It's going to be lunch time soon." Sylvia hands me my shoes. I take them and start walking towards the path. Lunch time? My stomach rumbles on command. Speaking of food, I hadn't eaten in forever. Just the snacks I snuck into my dorm before… the incident. The thought of hot fresh food spurs me on.

"Hey don't walk so fast!"

"Wanna tell me why you're not wearing shoes?" The girl, I don't remember her name, digs into her lunch. I've met her before in psychology. The really loud girl. Mimi or something.

"Don't question it Meena." Sylvia sighs. She drags her fork through some mashed potatoes.

"Oh come on! Why not!" Meena, not Mimi, whines. "Why is it when I don't want to wear shoes I'm carded, but when she," Meena jabs a fork in my direction. "Doesn't it's 'don't question it.'" She makes an impression of Sylvia. I let out a snort and go back to digging through my nachos. "Oh, no mean to offend Merle." She quickly drops the fork and lets out a laugh. I shrug.

"It's because she was with me." Sylvia shakes her head, blonde hair bouncing everywhere. "Now back to w- don't take off your shoes!" Sylvia slams her fork down. Meena makes a show of peeling off her sock. She dangles it over the table with a laugh, then drops it. "You- You." Sylvia sputters incoherently. Meena takes off her other shoe and peels off the sock as well.

"Freedom!"

"Put those back on!"

I smile and pick up another nacho. It was kind of fun eating with other people. There was a bustling energy around. Even if there was no conversation I could really jump into, it was fun listening to the two girls argue. _Could I have been like this with Clancy?_ I drop the fork in my hand. Could I have been? Was our friendship going to be like that? I remembered the little moments we had. But, we were still in that stage where we were just getting to know each other.

 _We'll be close friends in no time. Feel free to be awkward around me._ I guess this proved Clancy couldn't see the future, even with her Pretty Cure powers. The conversation goes on, but I tune it out. They're just flinging insults at each other. Good naturedly of course, but I can't bring myself to care anymore. I stand from the table, slipping away quietly.

Some fresh air. That would be good. No one makes a movement to stop me. I don't know if that should hurt or not. The cool air brushes against my skin, tickling my face. The peace doesn't last long.

"How does it feel to be alone?" I bite back a yelp and spin on my heel. On reflex one of my hands clenches around the Pigment. Standing across the pathway is Tessur. His brown eyes are lit with amusement. I stay quiet, not rising to the bait. "I would hazard that it feels terrible. Breaks your heart." He laughs.

"Yea." I eloquently answer. It does. Tessur opens his mouth to retort, but nothing comes out. He shuts his mouth and crosses his arms. His long ponytail flutters in the wind. Did he come here to just make me feel worse? If so, he wasn't doing that good of a job.

"… You broke my pinky." He raises his hand. The white of the bandages goes well with the dark gray of his skin. I hmm and try not to laugh. The general didn't look so tough with that on. Not that they were that threating in the first place. Though looks didn't mean anything, I saw him send Clancy flying with one punch.

"Yea."

The door squeaks behind me. "What's going on here?" Sylvia! She pauses at the doorway, one hand still on the knob. "Who are you? Are you supposed to be here?" Did no one have any self-preserving skills? The man was clearly gray. No color whatsoever. Wasn't that a danger sign?

"Sylvia… leave." I curl a fist around the Pigment.

"Excuse me?" She glares at me. "It's against school policy for unannounced visitors." She turns that glare behind me to Tessur. _No self-preserving skills at all._ I almost sigh.

"It'd be in your best interest to leave." I turn back to Tessur. He raise his arm, hand outstretched facing the two of us. "Strip away your soul…" He's not loud and boisterous like Anneis, almost the opposite: too quiet. I feel a wave of gray crash around, the familiar static filling my ears. I snap on my heel turning to the approaching Dead-Color.

"What? What do you mean? Sylvia turns to look behind her. Another wave flushes the world gray before my eyes. Sylvia drops. The door snaps against her outstretched arm, the color leeching out of the metal as well as her body.

"Rise and be reborn. Dead-Color!" I snap my gaze back to Tessur. He clenches his hand around nothing and yanks backwards like he's reeling something in. The glass of the door explodes outward. I shield my face, biting back a scream. This was like the Land of Canvases all over again. Glass and windows exploding everywhere.

A low crooning alerts me. I look up to see a giant… what the hell. I don't know if I actually believe my eyes. Is that some mix matched vegetable? Like a celery stalk? With carrot arms? I can't look away, it's like looking at a train wreck. Or… an overturned vegetable cart.

A low groan draws my attention to Tessur. His head is buried in his hands. "I always get the stupid ones." He groans. With one hand, the other still hiding his face, he motions for the Dead-Color. "Go. Kill her." He sounds tired.

 **"Precure Primer and Gloss."**

* * *

Afterword: Sorry for such a late update and short chapter. I feel like I should post this chapter now and write the fight scene into the next chapter. Life is tough guys, I feel so bogged down by my school work *cries* But, I still want to write this story and finish it. Oh! By the way it's the longest story I've written!

Anyways feel free to write a comment or leave a constructive criticism!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

On Etihvv. Etihvv is like Grif as they're genderqueer. That means that Etihvv doesn't identify with being male or female. So instead of using he/she pronouns they use they as its gender neutral.

Also you pronounce their name like eh-teev (with like a soft tapering off v sound at the end) Hope that clears some stuff up :) If anyone has questions about the characters feel free to send them in! Like relations or how they look. I'd love to answer.

* * *

My transformation happened in a flash of blue, energy crackling down my skin as the uniform showed up. **"The color of the unforgiving Earth! Cure Aero!"** I point towards the Dead-Color. Even if it did look stupid, that didn't mean it couldn't destroy things. The gray vegetable looks familiar now that I have a closer look at it. The goggles it wears over its 'eyes' the dead giveaway.

It's the superhero vegetable that decorates many of the posters in the lunch line. It's always spouting crap like 'eat your vegetables to be a hero like me!' while punching a sweets monster in the face. We were in high school, we didn't need posters telling us that. It was just embarrassing.

The vegetable Dead-Color slams its carrot arm down. I leap over it, soaring close to its face. Lashing out with a leg, I swipe it right across where its mouth should be. The monster stumbles backwards. But, the fight is never over that easily. The Dead-Color straightens and whips it arms towards me. I leap backwards, barely dodging the attack. Cracks run across the pathway, a testament to the stupid things strength.

The Dead-Color raises its arms for another attack. Running, I leap over the outstretched arms. Compared to Etihvv, this monster moved incredibly slowly. Plus, there was no threat of being chopped in half. _Just crushed._ I don't know which is worse. Palms flat against the carrot arms, I flip up and closer to the stalks sprouting out of its head.  
Air brushes across my sweaty cheeks, playing with my braided hair. I land amongst the stalks, feeling them bend and break beneath my short boots. Grabbing the nearest stalk, which isn't that hard to choose from seeing as I was _surrounded_ by them, I yank up. The stalk uproots in my hands. The Dead-Color howls in pain and its body spasms beneath. Leaping off the head, I land in a roll on the ground.

My chest heaves for air. Even if I was super powered, this was still tiring. The Dead-Color crashes its own arms on its head with a loud crack. Bits of carrot and celery splatter around the pavement and grass with dull thuds. _This… is easier than I thought._ I frown.

 **"The Pigment that tranquilizes the heart!"** My hand shoots to the side. The giant pencil is heavy in my outstretched palm. **"Pretty Cure Aero Recode!"** The electric blue code shoots towards the Dead-Color. It stretches through the air, new numbers adding at the edges. The Dead-Color turns, but it's too late. The code wraps around the vegetable, glowing bright.

With a discordant scream the Dead-Color struggles against the code. Its arms bulge beneath the rope like code, bursting the attack at the seams. _What?_ The stalks from the top of its head shift and stretch. Like lances they dig into the ground where I once stood. The ground bursts up in clumps, but the attack isn't done. The stalks dig out and towards me. _Shit!_ I can't maneuver quickly enough in the air. The stalks hit me square in the chest. The pain of forcefully losing my air is nothing to what happens next. I slam into the ground with a choked scream. My shoulder stings in pain. The inferno reaching down to my downturned side.

My lungs burn for air even though I'm gasping for it. _Not so easy. Definitely not so easy._ This reminds me of how I met Vermillion. How she was overpowered. There was no random girl going to appear and help me however. This was the last Pigment. The last Pigment. Shit. I struggle to stand. My arms feel like jelly.

"Not… over." I grit my teeth. Rising to a standing position, I slip into a fighting position similar to what Vermillion always did. I wasn't her. I didn't have the training to do what she did. But, that wasn't going to stop me.

"Give up the Pigment, you can't win." Tessur crows from the tree top.

"No way. Clancy… she almost died to protect this." I glare at the Dead-Color. "I owe it to her to protect this."

"Do you really?" Tessur laughs. "You're an outsider, you have nothing to do with this." He sounded like Etihvv. You're not her friend. You don't belong here. You're irrelevant. But, I wasn't.

"I have everything to do with this! You hurt my friend! You're trying to turn my world gray!" I spin on my heel to face Monochrome's lackey. "I have this power!" I slam my glove against the Pigment. "And I'll use it to protect those who can't protect themselves!" The Pigment's energy flows through my veins. The pain blaring from my shoulder subsides becoming nothing.

"So don't tell me I have nothing to do with this! Not you! Not Anneis! And definitely not Etihvv!" The power flares beneath my skin. Crackling with an unknown energy. I feel like I'm soaring, like I can do anything. And I can. I twist on my heel, not bothering to wait for his reply.

Shooting like a rocket towards the Dead-Color, the world blurs at the edges. The rest of the world moves slowly. The Dead-Color's stalks streak towards me. I leap over them. Landing lightly on the stem. I shoot forward again, the pencil in my grip digs into the stalk. The gray stem splits where I cut into. I leap up again near the head. The 'graphite' tip of the pencil is glowing blue.

" **Aero Recode!"** The code bursts from the tip like a wave made up of numbers. The wave circles around the head, glowing the same bright blue as my uniform. The Dead-Color gives a crooning noise, the skin turning green. I leap away, arms up and ready to block. The vegetable expands, then explodes into a burst of green and orange paint. The tears into the ground and burst windows right themselves, looking brand new. The paint then bubbles as I land, already disappearing.

"You think I'm done here?" Tessur snarls. I narrow my gaze. What was he still doing here? Usually he or Anneis left by now. _Ah!_ I turn around, but I'm too late. Something slams into my side. I curve through the air feeling the pain blossom again. I hit the ground with a roll and grunt. What was going on? I blink, my eyelids heavy, clearing the blurriness of the world. A smaller Dead-Color stands where I once was. It's a group of grapes with a cape wrapped where its neck should be.

 _The sidekick!_ I want to slap my hand to my forehead. Dammit! I got cocky, thinking I could do this easily. Struggling to stand, the world tips. I slam back onto my knees. My skirt pools at around my dark skin, it reminds me of the pool Sylvia showed me. I try to stand again, my legs feeling shaky. But, I do it. The pain was ebbing away as always, quicker than a normal humans.

"Don't think that's all." Tessur holds out a hand. Gray wisps of energy appear over his hand, spiraling up. The smoke like energy takes shape, expanding and stretching to look like a bird cage. As the cage solidifies to steel bars a body appears. It's small and birdlike, but with too many limbs.

"Grif." I grit my teeth. I had been worried for them, but this. I didn't think they were captured. Maybe that they ran off. The last I had seen of them was that they charged Anneis and Tessur to protect me. "Let them go." My hands curl into fists.

"Hand over your Pigment, then we'll talk." Tessur smirks. Something whistles through the air. I start forward. Something small and gray explodes at my feet. I lurch forward. Though I'm trying to move, my feet won't obey. I slip forward, lower body stiff. With an _**oof!**_ I hit the stone pathway.

"What?" I try to move my legs. They won't move, no it was more like something was stopping them. I arch my back, looking down my front. My midriff shirt billows, blocking the view. With a growl, and with my one free hand, I push it back. Sticky gray liquid covers my legs up to my knees. As I try to pull a leg forward the sticky ...stuff shifts, holding me back. What was this? The scent of grapes hits my nose. The Dead-Color? Did it do this?

Tessur laughs from above. The sound followed by the sound of footsteps. I sit up, careful to not get any more on me, and stare down the man. Slowly, I rise to where I'm standing. In one hand he holds Grif. _So close._ If I could just lean a little forward, I could probably reach the griffon. Even if they pissed me off sometimes, I couldn't just abandon them. _Not like Clancy._ I couldn't lose them too. "Well? You look a little stuck Aero." He tries to hold back smile. His lips twitching.

"Shut up." I flick my arm out, fingers brushing the edge of the cage. With a twist of his arm, Tessur holds Grif right out of reach again. His free hand shoots out. With my other hand I grab his wrist. His hand is inches away from my Pigment. My arm trembles with the effort to hold him back. I dig my gloved hand into his wrist. "I'm not giving it to you."

"I'll just take it by force then." His jaw tightens as he puts more weight into this. He was a stick however, and it did nothing. My hand shakes more despite this. My other hand joins the fight. I grab him at the forearm and shove him back. The cage tips in his other hand, Grif's limp body hitting the bars. _So close._ Tessur steps back, his other hand steadying the cage.

"Dead-Color." A slightly cocky grin slips on his face, like he's won this fight. He doesn't have to actually order it anymore. The Dead-Color lets out a grating scream. I can't twist around to face it, to even see the incoming attack. I grasp the Pigment with my hands. If that thing stuck me, I was taking the Pigment down with me.

Something whistles through the air. My stomach twists at the sound. This was the end? No. It can't be. I… I still had to rescue Clancy! Help Grif! Energy crackles up from my hands. Like the feeling of pushing my hands through the sea, the energy of the Pigment rushes over my senses.

My lips form words, but I can't understand them. Can't hear them. On instinct I twist my upper body. My hands are gripped around something that feels like metal. I cut down with it, feeling the energy expend and crash around. The grape goo holding my legs down shatters. My legs slightly tingle like static, but I move forward. I arc the weapon up and then swipe it to the side. Another crash of energy swallows the area in a blue light. With the last expel of energy, it shatters in my hands like spun glass. The light blue light fades in my open palms. Leaving the rest of the world a harsher gray.

"What?" I clench my fists open and close. What was that? Another attack? Like Vermillion's Flash Point? Whatever it was. My eyes shut. I don't feel any different.

"A new power?" Tessur's voice brings me back to reality. I open my eyes to a still gray world. The fruit Dead-Color is lying on the ground dazed, but not cleansed. "Dead-Color!" Tessur yells at the monster. Despite this, the thing struggles to get up. Its stick like arms snap as it tries to stand. It was looking like I was winning now. The large pencil appears in my hands. **"Aero Recode"** I write the code and shoot it towards the Dead-Color.

With a crooning noise, the grape Dead-Color pops. Instead of covering the area in a sticky goo it covers the area in paint. At once the world starts repairing itself. I twist on my heel. _Now to get Grif._ One second I'm on the ground, the next soaring through the air.

I twist my leg back, readying to kick him or the cage out of his hands. My leg cuts through the air. A gruff hand grabs me by the ankle. My momentum carries me forward. My arms curl around the cage as I pass by. The world tilts as I somersault through the air. Tessur's hand tugs at my ankle, but it doesn't stop me. My heart rams in my ears, drowning out everything else. The cage slips from my grasp. The ground is approaching fast. My palms hit the pathway, and I push. My legs arch over head as I launch Monochrome's emissary. He cuts through the air with a strangled scream.

I slam back first onto the ground. My lungs gasp for air, my muscles sore. With a shiver through the air, Tessur shimmers away. _Done,_ I let out a sigh of relief.

The world is almost fully colored again. The sky is a washed out blue, turning a shade lighter every second. The process… felt slower than usual today. With a ping my uniform disappears in a bright blue light. All at once a sense of fatigue washes over me. _Guess I'm missing another school day._ But, the job wasn't done. I sit up and scan for the cage. It wasn't tossed too far in the fight. The metal cage is lying on the side, some of the bars bent awkwardly.

 _No._ I scramble to move. The sense of fatigue is gone, replaced with fear. _They're ok, they're ok._ I repeat the words like a mantra. The door to the cage is propped open. I yank them open and reach in for the limp body. _No._ I suck in a breath. My hands shake as the dull feathers press against my palms. _No._ I can't think. Grif is limp in my arms, a wing bent awkwardly. "Grif?" My voice is hoarse. My throat feels too tight.

"Grif? Please?" My whole body trembles. I give the body a slight shake. A groan draws my attention behind. Sylvia is still on the ground, but she was starting to get up. _I need to leave._ I run in a blind direction, having to get away.

Was this my fault? Because I dropped the cage? Because I was so preoccupied with myself I didn't even bother to think _about them?_ Was this my fault? My breaths are erratic. My heart pounding away in my ears drowning everything else out.

The school building passes in a blur. The forest comes into view. Under the shade of the looming trees I hit the ground. Sticks and stones dig into my knees. I hold Grif's body close to my chest. They still weren't moving. _This isn't happening. This can't be._ Tears burn at my eyes.

"Grif?" I ask one last time. I take it back. I take back the thought of cooking you alive, the thought you were annoying.

"Mer...le…" The griffon shifts in my arms. One bright eye cracks open, then immediately closes. Their wing shifts with a sick crunch.

"Grif!" Tears dribble down my cheeks. I let out a sob, holding them closer.

"Hurts…" The griffon softly paws at my chest. They seemed to be trying to push me away. I lay them down and wipe at my tears.

"You're ok." I sob. "You're ok."

"I hurt, but I'll be fine "The griffon groans. Their arms wrap around their body. Their one wing is still bent weird, the other looked perfectly fine however. "Where are we?"

"My school." At that the griffon groans. I can't tell if its pain, most likely is, or another emotion. Their beak curves and their one eye opens again. Bright brown and glazed over with pain.

"Good, whe-where's Clancy?" They lie on their side, breathing heavily. Were they going to be ok? My hand twitches at my side. That question again.

"She's" How do I even finish the sentence? How did I answer to Sylvia? "...Gone." I finish lamely.

"Gone? She died?" At this Grif shoots up. They yelp and are back to the ground, clutching at their stomach. Their tail slashes through the grass in pain.

"No!" But, how could I be sure? I don't know what happened between her and that Etihvv person. "At least, I don't think so." My voice tapers off. Grif manages to sit up. Their fur is matted and scrapes litter the front of their chest. The feathers on their wings are dull. Grif slightly shifts their wings, a feather falling off.

"I hope she's ok." Grif sighs. "But, Clancy is a tough girl, she'll be ok." Grif says. Tough, I thought that of Clancy too, but seeing her in the Land of Canvases. Seeing her with Etihvv. She couldn't even move when they were talking. When we were fighting. But, until then she pushed through even when all she was seeing was the husk of a place she called home.

"She'll be ok…" I repeat the words. I would have to hope for that. That was all I could do right now. Grif smiles at this. They looked really frail, but when they smiled they looked like they could take anything on. They looked like they were just fine. Of course, that wasn't true. I offer my arm out. "Let's get you resting."

It wasn't easy maneuvering around the school with Grif. Something must have happened because students were mulling around the pathways. They grouped in front of the doors too. Clipped words were all I could hear when passing through. That and fear. Fear that was clear in their darting eyes. Clear in the way they clustered together.

"Weird things-" "Passing out-" "I want to go-" "-ool's canceled." A tight knit group of girls block the entryway to the dorm. I curl my arms around Grif tighter and try to pass through. There's no way in, they're blocking the whole doorway.

"I'm really scared!" The youngest looking girl cries out. "I just suddenly passed out!" She looks close to crying.

"Hey, come on." An older tries to comfort her. She places her hand on the girl's shoulder. "It'll be okay." She rubs the girls shoulder. One of the other girls notices me and moves out of the way. I can't meet her eyes, I just pass through with a quiet 'thanks'. School was closed? I pass through another throng of girls on the stairs. They're sitting at the top talking quietly.

"The school's haunted man, I'm leaving." One girl fidgets on the stairs. Another girl nods animatedly.

"It's happening again." I pass through them without a word. They all seemed scared. First the events at the soccer fields, then the lunch room. Girls passing out. Is that what they were calling it? I guess they couldn't say they lost their emotions and fell asleep. That would be crazy. I smirk a little. But, things were a little crazy here.

I finally make it to my dorm. I ease the door open, eyes peeled for someone. It was becoming a trend that uninvited visitors were in my room. _Like with Clancy jumping up from the window. Stop._ My heart twists. No one seems to be in the room so I ease it fully open. "Merle?" Grif shifts in my arms. "What are all those girls talking about?" Yeah, they wouldn't know about _it._

"Not supposed to talk about it." I lay them on my bed. The stories only happened in hushed whispers. That and from gossipy girls in psychology. Meena was talking about it last class, wasn't she? "Something… happened at this school." _Something that resulted in the death of students._ I frown.

"I see." They don't press the matter. Instead, Grif picks at the fur on their chest. Thin scratches scar the matted fur. Should I get them some Band-Aids? I look to the ones on my fingers. Would that help?

"Do… you need Band-Aids?" I point to my desk. Or would that rip up their fur.

"Oh no thank you. I'll be fine by tomorrow." A pink tongue laps at the wounds. _Maybe griffon spit heals wounds._ There was a lot I didn't know about them. Only that they were the guardians of the Pigments and they traveled with Clancy.

"Now that were in a secure area." Grif twists his head down, beak nipping under their good wing. "I have something for the two of you. Well…" They bring their head back up. In their beak is a small brown bag. "Something for you." Their voice is muffled by the thin strap. I lay my hand out and accept the gift. It's not heavy, if anything it feels like there's nothing in the bag but a pebble. I open it and spill the contents into my palm.

"Grif, is this?" I pick at the dark green stone. It's cracked and missing a chunk, but there was no doubt.

"Yes, this is the green Pigment." Grif puffs up their chest. Their beak curves into a smile. "I hid it before we came here. But," they don't have to say anymore. It was broken. A small chunk was missing from the top. "When Monochrome attacked the Chroma room I was awakened and took it from his grasp." They sounded smug. "Of course, he took a little bit, but that's nothing we can't fix."

"I see." I twist the green Pigment in my hand. Bringing it up to my eye, I can see my room through its hue. It wasn't like the blue Pigment, I didn't feel any energy from it. It was pretty to look through however. "...How are you?" I shift the rock and my gaze to them. Through the rock the griffon looks tiny. I drop the rock back in the bag.

"I'll be fine. I just need to fix my wing." Their beak twists into a smile. They didn't look fine. Maybe, I could take them to a vet? _Of course not, what vet deals with griffons._ I could slap a palm to my face. "That and rest a little." Did resting fix a broken wing? Should I look up how to make a splint?

I hum in response. Putting the Pigment back in the bag, I give it to the griffon. "You hold on to it." I would probably misplace it, or put it on my desk and lose it among the clutter. Grif takes it and wears the bag like a necklace. After that they bend down and tuck it back to how it was earlier. I can't even see the strap of the bag between their fur and wings.

"I'll guard it with my life." _Please don't._ I frown. They already look like they did so.

"If you're in trouble… come find me…" I feel weird saying the words. Could I even protect them? Was that awkward phrasing? That always happened. A silence fills the space between us. _Weirdo. You ruined the moment._ I look away from Grif, I can't bear to look at them any longer.

"Spoken like a true Pretty Cure!" Grif crows. They seem happy. "Merle, I'll come to you if there's a hint of danger." Ah, I guess that was ok. I pick at the blanket on the bed. My face feels impossibly hot. Maybe I was getting sick too? "The opposite also applies, I will help you any way I can." Grif interrupts my thoughts.

"I see…" I try to offer them another smile. I guess this could be called friendship too. I lie back on my bed, hand outstretched towards the griffon. Softly, I pet their spine, right between their wings. They stiffen, then after a few pets relax. Their fur is soft like a cats. Reminds me of an old pet I had as a kid.

"Merle, I have one final question. Then I'm going to sleep." Grif sounds tired. They stretch out on the bed. "What happened to Clancy? Why was she captured?" My hand pauses. So many questions about the incident. My lips twist. Grif had a right to know, they were Clancy's friend too.

"Etihvv." I voice the name. Just saying the name sours my mood. Grif shoots up, knocking my hand away.

"Etihvv? You met the other Cure Vermillion!" As soon as the words are out of their beak they hit the bed. I shoot up as well. They let out a groan and clutch at their stomach. I call out their name, hand awkwardly hovering over their bad wing. "I'm fine. I'm fine." They repeat themselves. I can't tell if they're trying to calm me or themselves. "It's just… you said you met Etihvv?" They grit the words out.

I nod. With that they let out a sigh. "Etihvv, but they're dead."

"Clancy said the same thing." I place a hand on Grif's head. They lean into the touch. "But we fought. They're with Monochrome." My heart drops at the fact I have to tell the Griffon that. How would they take it? Like Clancy and shut down? Or get angry like me.

"With Monochrome? Impossible." Grif scoffs. "They were Cure Vermillion. Cures don't become evil." They argue. This one did. No one was safe from corruption. I don't feel like voicing my opinion. It was pointless to argue about it. I clearly saw Etihvv as a grayscale.

"Did Clancy freeze up when fighting them?" Grif asks the question quietly, they shuffle their paws and avoid my gaze.

"She didn't fight at all." I pick at my Pigment to avoid looking at the griffon. The two of us can't meet the others eyes.

"I see." Grif quieted. "And you fought Etihvv?" I nod again. "And they were definitely one of Monochrome's?" They were full of questions today. I pull down my sleeve to show a white bandage.

"They stabbed me." That was the end of this talk.

"I'm going to rest now. Please don't bother me." With that, Grif curled up. Soon after that they were snoozing away, mulling over the new information in dreams perhaps? Who knew. Did griffons even dream? My hand drops. I lie down and stare at the ceiling. My body felt weary, but so did my mind.

Monochrome. All of this led back to him. The invasion of the Land of Canvases. The attacking of his lackeys. Etihvvs apparent revival. The broken Pigment. All of these things were caused by him. I frown and lie back down. What kind of person is he? How strong was he? The thoughts plagued my mind. Eventually, we would meet and fight, right? If he was strong enough to take down the Land of Canvases, then he could easily crush me in my state.

And the new power. What was that and how did I use it. And then the new Pigment. Another Pretty Cure? The thoughts make me tired despite it only being around noon. I should probably go back to sleep and let my self conscience deal with it. I try to snuggle under my sheets without disturbing the sleeping griffon.

* * *

"So you lost our other prisoner too?" Anneis raised a curved eyebrow. I scowl and don't bother to reply. I got cocky. There was only one, the _newest one_ , so how could I lose? The new power? Just thinking about it makes me want to sit on my chair and do nothing. There was work to do however, half-baked plans that needed fixing and whatnot.

"Hello? Talking to Tessur!" Anneis waves her arms around. "You listenin'?" She moves closer to me. Her brows are furrowed and her arms cross against her chest again.

"Yes Anneis, I am." I could use this loss to my advantage. I just needed to think how. And get Anneis to leave so I could think. She begins to talk, loudly like always, and I let it go through one ear and out the other. She sure could talk a lot. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just the wrong time because I wanted some peace and quiet. It was a little too much to ask for apparently.

"Seriously Tessur, you're supposed to be the smart one. How could you lose the bird?"

"Griffon." I sigh.

"Whatever." Anneis scoffs. "How did you lose it anyways?" I pull out my phone and flip it open. She didn't need to know that. It was embarrassing enough that I lost. "Come ooon." She prods my shoulder.

"Would you like another black eye?" I open up a document. I would have to give another report to Lord Monochrome after this. This was becoming troublesome. Every time it came time to present the progress or type up what was happening, I locked up. My hands would become sweaty or my throat tight. It was weird.

"Whatever Tessur, I'm leaving." Anneis turns on her heel and stalks out of the room. Finally, some peace and quiet. I click my phone close and stand. The reports were waiting for me.

* * *

Afterword: Quick update, yaay. I really don't have much to say except leave a comment or constructive criticism. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

"You doing ok there Tessur?" He's been really jumpy since last week. Just because Lord Monochrome said he would be visiting soon to check up on us. That should be something to be celebrating! It wasn't every day that your king said he was coming over.

"No, I am not." Tessur grips his phone. He flips it open, waits a few seconds, and then closes it. Then he does it all over again. It was beginning to get on my nerves. "He didn't specify when he'd be coming. What if it's today?" He stops messing with his phone.

"Then we party?" I sink lower into the couch. I don't understand why he was so nervous.

"We are not throwing our king a party." Tessur frowns.

"Why not?" I grin.

"Yea, why not?" Etihvv leans over the back of the couch. Their mouth is curved into a smirk. They seemed to be in a good mood today. Tessur doesn't reply, just scowls in our general direction. Snickering sounds from the two of us.

"You think he likes cake?" I turn to face Etihvv. They shrug and shift against the back of the white couch.

"I think he likes progress." Tessur holds his head in his hands. "And we've barely had any." Is that what he was fretting over? My stomach twists. It was true, we haven't had that much progress, but we've still had some! Especially with catching the Vermillion cure; Clancy. We also recovered the red Pigment. Wasn't that good enough to overshadow our failures? Geez, his nervousness was rubbing off on me now.

"We got the red Pigment, isn't that good enough?" Etihvv whines. What a child. They could at least keep that kind of talking in their head. Like me. I shift uncomfortably on the plush couch.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Tessur sighs. He lifts his head from his hands, gaze distant. "And get your damn feet off the table, Anneis." I drop the limbs from the glass table.

* * *

"You doing okay there Grif?" I turn in my chair, hands filled with wires and a wire clipper. It's been a week since the last Dead-Color attack. School had started slowly, classes starting later in the day. Most afterschool clubs were canceled as well. The whole school was tense. The chattering that breathed through the walls in the morning was silent. I didn't think I would actually miss the sounds.

"I'm doing fine." Grif purrs from atop my bed, a paw in a bag of chips. They were the epitome of lax. The scratches that marred them were gone, replaced with shining brown fur. Their wing however, was still slightly twisted.

"Don't eat all my chips." I turn back to my project. The robot was coming along great, the main body was almost done as well as the arms. I just needed to attach them and fix some of the bugs in the programming. And by some I mean a lot.

"How's the project Merle?" Grif asks. I shrug and put the wire clipper down.

"Fine. There's been a small bump, but that's fine." That's all there's been lately. Little setbacks. School work? Missed three days, now there's endless piles. Grif? Wing was still messed up. Pretty Cure? Missing my partner. Another Pigment? Broken. Life was dragging me down, when was it going to get better?

Before the thoughts can get any darker a knock at the door sounds. At once Grif dives under the blankets, wriggling to hide their tail. "Come in." I twirl in the chair to face the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a disappearing bag of chips. The door opens quietly, a blonde mop of hair poking in. I lean further back in my chair, waiting for Sylvia to actually come in. Now that we're… closer… she's visiting me more often. Most of the time it was for nothing, but she looked serious today.

"Merle, I have to ask you something." Sylvia shuts the door. Oh no. She couldn't know about being a Pretty Cure right? I eye the small lump beneath the covers. Maybe she saw Grif? "You know about the students leaving right?" Her voice draws my attention back.

The school was already thought to be 'cursed'. Now with the Dead-Color attacks and the draining of people's emotions, many students had requested leave. Some outright left, jumping over the fence that surrounds the school. I nod and look to my own feet. "Well, I have a small favor to ask about that." Her voice trails off at the end.

She couldn't be asking me to go catch them, right? _That would be impossible._ "You see, some of the people who left were a part of this small… club." Sylvia leans against my door. "And a certain someone left, so now we're looking for someone to fill in his job." Sylvia crosses her arms across her chest.

"He was the one who worked the projector." She elaborates. A technical job. I look to my table. Of course she would come to me.

"Sure." Sylvia grins.

"Thanks!"

"Oh hey Merle! You joining Movie Club in this trying time?" Meena leans across one of the school desks. Her long curls pool over the sides of the desk. I shrug at her question and head towards the projector. We were in the psychology classroom. The projector at the front of the room was pulled down, the screen a bright blue.

"She's just here till Kai gets back." Sylvia answer for me. She moves across the room towards a snack bar set up at the front. A small punch bowl sits in the middle, surrounded by different types of snacks. Cookies, chips, you name it. _Grif would like this_ , I can't help but think of the griffon.

"Ooooh. That makes sense." Meena leans her head against her arm. "That boy, give him a slight reason and he'll skip." She sighs. 'Doesn't help that Jayme isn't stopping him either." She sinks lower into her palm. Jayme? That was the serious girl from the project, right? Were all of them friends or something?

"Ah," the projector hums as it starts up. The screen from the computer appears. It looks to be a generic horror movie.

"Heeey, the projectors working." Meena perks up immediately. "We don't even need Kai anymore." At her own joke she giggles. With the job done, I move towards the door. I wasn't needed any longer. At the thought my chest tightens. The thought of going back to my dorm, sitting in silence and working on a project sounds so boring. No, not boring, but unappetizing.

The thoughts fill my head. I head towards the door. It's not like we were friends, or like I was in the club. I was just here to work the projector. I hear my name being called. Turning, I face Sylvia.

"You want to stay? I mean, we have a lot of snacks." Her voice trails off at the end.

"…Sure." I smile.

The movie was as bad as it looked. The acting was subpar, the effects cheesy. The only truly scary thing was how Meena and Sylvia were acting. They were completely into it. Small gasps of shock when something happened as well as laughter at the terrible puns. Most of this was coming from Meena, but Sylvia would have her share of chuckles as well. I was completely blank faced. Not even a giggle escaped my lips.

Movie Club. Was all they did watch bad films? With a roar the monster appears on screen. It's a generic werewolf type monster. Not exactly stated to be one, but I wouldn't be surprised if a silver bullet came out of nowhere to kill it. I look away from the cut scene, a woman running away, to the two members. Meena is fully invested, she doesn't even notice me watching her. Sylvia is busy eating the cookies on her plate. A woman's scream draws my attention back to the screen. Fake blood spurts in gallons from the girl's throat. Amazing.

* * *

It was really him. The king of the Land of Shade. My jaw almost drops, but I keep myself in check. Lord Monochrome stands before us in all his regal glory. His white hair is pulled into a side ponytail, his sharp curled bangs ending right above his eyes. The coat he wears is black with a large fluff along the hood. The fluff is so big it runs up and above his lips.

"Lo-Lord Monochrome." Tessur is the first to speak. He inclines his head. I follow quickly. _Don't want to get in trouble._ After a few seconds of silence, we raise our heads. His impassive black eyes don't seem to take us in at all. They seem to be looking behind us, or like we were beneath his feet. Which we were. He was the king, we're just a soldier and a tactician.

"Hello." He finally speaks. His gaze sweeps over us as if he was actually noticing us for the first time. One hand pulls down at the fluff of his color, showing a small smile. "I take it you're Anneis and Tessur." Did he know our names? My cheeks feel flushed, my body faint. Did he say our names?

"Yes." Tessur answers.

"Good, did not want to be in the wrong place." With that he strides forward. "Let us discuss business elsewhere." Lord Monochrome passes besides us. I was a tall person, being the tallest in our little unit, but he was easily a head taller. The very idea makes my head spin.

"Right." Tessur sounds strangled. We enter the living room. Etihvv is nowhere to be seen. This could either be a good thing or a bad thing. They were probably with the Vermillion girl, babbling to her while she sits in her cage. Not that it was any of my concern.

"I received your last progress report." Lord Monochrome stands at the front of the room. Against the gray of the wall, his skin looks pale white.

"You… read those?" Tessur stands in front of his favorite chair.

"Of course. Moving on, you now possess the red Pigment?" Lord Monochrome looks towards me. I feel like a deer trapped in headlights. My fingers twitch beside my thighs.

"Yes. We also have the cure. Vermillion." I manage to spit the words out without so much of a stutter. I wasn't used to being so nervous. The anger that usually ran deep in my veins was absent, replaced by this fear. It didn't feel right.

"A prisoner? Yes, I remember reading that." Lord Monochrome pauses as if in deep thought. Though, I get the feeling he always looked like that. "I would like to meet her." I nod my head vigorously at his words. He could do whatever he wanted or felt was necessary. He was the king after all.

"I thought there were three of you, where is Etihvv." Lord Monochrome looks around the dull room. A good question. Most likely with the Vermillion girl. The words slip from my mouth. All he does is nod at my answer. Now I was ratting out my teammates, wonderful. But, something from the king's presence scares me. Like I had no right to hold anything back from him.

"I will go meet this prisoner now." Lord Monochrome readjusts the fluff around his neck. I nod and begin to lead the way.

* * *

I've been in this cell forever. The same bright white walls meet my gaze. I pace back and forth on the rug. Something was different. There's been no taunting from Anneis or sneering from Tessur as they pass by. Even Etihvv seems on edge. They sit outside the cell door. Every time they moved, the door would bang in its frame. I would have preferred silence.

"What's going on?" I try to get information from the enemy. They weren't my friend. When I talk to them I have to remind myself that. Etihvv turns, a frown on their sharp, gray face.

"None of your business." With that they return to staring forward. I frown and cross my arms. Something bad if it put them in this kind of mood. Or something good for me, since we're not friends. They weren't the Etihvv I knew, I had to keep telling myself that. They didn't have the same moods. "Well… It's Lord Monochrome. He's visiting." Etihvv turns to face me. Their expression is sour.

"What?" My blood runs cold. The King of the Grayscaled Kingdom was coming here. My heart rams in my chest. On reflex my fingers go to the hem of my shirt. It was already in tatters from the long nights here, but my fingers yank at the fray anyways. _Keep it together, keep it together._ I repeat the words like a mantra.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." Etihvv is quiet, their gaze flickers down the hall. "So keep quiet." I can barely hear them over my heart. He couldn't be here? Why was he here? Did Merle lose her Pigment as well? Did he have all seven? No. Impossible. I try to force my fears down, try to replace it with trust in my partner. If they had all seven Pigments, Anneis would be down here gloating. It wouldn't be Etihvv looking nervous.

I try to keep my breathing regulated, breathing in and out on counts of seven. I make my way towards the 'bed'. It was really just a cot on the floor with a thin blanket. I collapse onto it anyways. I felt like I was back in the Chroma room, seeing the argument between him and the queen.

Tall and imposing. Eyes that just passed over like I was nothing. _Please don't throw up._ I try to keep the urge down. The queen's scream echoing around the hallway. _I left her. I left her._

"Clancy?" I can barely hear my name. Etihvv, they were calling me? "Hey, don't get sick." I can hear the sound of footsteps. I wasn't going to get sick. I force the thoughts and bile down. I couldn't change the past. Only change the future.

"Lord Monochrome!" The sound of footsteps stop. I turn to face the man. He's exactly the same. From the white hair and pale gray almost white skin down to the black coat with a large fluff. I meet his gaze. It's like staring into space. I feel tiny, minuscule even. It didn't help I was kneeling on a cot in front of the already tall man.

Monochrome says nothing. I doubt they even recognize me. My hair was longer and shaggier than before, and I had lost weight. I looked like a shell of who I was before. "The girl who stole the red and blue Pigment." Monochrome finally speaks. My blood freezes for a second time. He recognized me. _No, no, no, no._ "You became a cure?" He slightly tilts his head.

I don't respond. What could I say? Not responding makes me feel like I have a little control of what's going on. I can't tell what Monochrome is thinking, the fluff blocks most of his face. After what feels like an eternity Monochrome looks away.

"Cure Vermillion. That was you as well wasn't it?" He looks to Etihvv. They nod, but don't meet his eyes.

"What a joke." Monochrome turns from the cell. "Let's go." Tessur and Anneis follow on his heels. Etihvv stays for a moment, eyes flickering between the spot where they sit and down the hall. Finally, they move and follow as well. _Of course they would leave, they're the enemy._

Monochrome. This short meeting left me feeling sick. What was so funny? With a sigh I lie on the floor. The tiles are cold and a blessing against my skin _. Merle…_ I can't help but think of her. I hope she would come and rescue me, but after what I did I doubt she would.

* * *

"Wasn't that great!" Meena flips the lights on. I shrug and turn off the projector. "That fake blood was everywhere."

"It was funny." Sylvia picks up wrappers. I wouldn't be surprised if she brought out a mini vacuum to pick up the crumbs. I cross the room to help cleanup as well. I did make some of the mess so I was obligated to do so. "The part with the werewolf pun was funny." Sylvia laughs, showing a toothy grin. _Which pun._ I shove my plate in the trashcan.

After cleanup we head out as a group. The halls are quiet, most of the students gone and the staff holed up in their rooms. My eyes pass over the many posters put up on the halls. _That'd make a terrible Dead-Color._ I pass the swimming club's poster. Their mascot is drawn crudely.

"Hmm, I can't remember, did we turn off the computer?" Sylvia stops suddenly. I shake my head.

"Shoot, we can't have that running all night." She spins on her heel and marches back towards the class. With a barely audible sigh I follow her. If she couldn't run the projector could she turn off the computer? _Ha, the dorm manager can't even work electronics._ My image of the fierce, but tiny, dorm manager who always knew what was going on was going down the drain.

"I'll come with you." I easily catch up to her. She grins and picks at imaginary dust on her vest.

"Catch you guys at the dorms!" Meena shouts at us, heading home without us. Sylvia waves her bye. The two of us fall into an easy stride. We're in no rush to turn off the computer. I think… going to movie club was something good. Even if it was a cheesy movie, it got me out of my dorm. _I wonder if Clancy likes movie._ My thoughts inevitably head into that direction.

When I got her back, I would show her the best movies. Something the two of us could enjoy. Or maybe I would get her to come to movie club too. I had discussed with Grif what we were going to do about her being captured. About her not fighting.

 _"Clancy is a very sensitive girl, you can't blame her for not fighting Etihvv. Those two were inseparable for years." Grif explains._

 _"I see."_

 _"You can't fight Tessur or Anneis the way you are now."_

 _"I know."_

 _"We'll rescue her, you're a team, right?"_

 _"…" My fingers brush over the bandages where Etihvv stabbed me. "Yea."_

 _"When the time is right, that's when we'll rescue her. We can't lose you as well."_

The conversation went a little back and forth after that. My heart was conflicted then, still reeling from the fact that Clancy chose Etihvv over me. But, I know I have to rescue her. We're still friends. At least that's the thoughts I cling to.

"Hm?" Sylvia stops walking. I almost collide into her, lost in my thoughts. "Isn't that-"

"-Dammit." I cut her off. Following Sylvia's gaze, there's Tessur and a new man I've never seen. He's as gray as the lackey. _Wait,_ my body freezes. _White hair and extremely tall,_ I recall what Grif said before. "Monochrome." I breathe the name out.

I grab Sylvia's wrist with a shaking hand. I can't stop my body from trembling. My heart rams in my chest, threatening to break my ribcage. I yank at Sylvia's wrists, trying to pull her back. She stumbles, shoes squeaking on the tiled floor. This draws the attention of the two grayscaled men.

"Merle? What was that for?" Sylvia glares at me. I let go of her wrist. Now that I wasn't holding on to her I can feel my body shaking heavier. What do I do? That was the man who turned the Land of Canvases gray. The man who stole the Pigments. _Oh god,_ I can't stop the trembling. My knees knock against each other. I feel like I'm going to collapse at a given moment. "Merle?" Fear creeps into Sylvia's voice. I can't turn my head away from the King of the Grayscaled Kingdom. Even from faraway his eyes drag me in. Like miniature black holes. There's nothing there, no color and no emotion. I feel faint. Sylvia calls my name one last time. She grabs me by my upper arm and drags me down to her eye level.

"What's going on?" She hisses the words out. Another thing I know about her now, she doesn't like being out of the loop.

"Strip away your soul." I whip my head to face Tessur. His hand is already reeling something in. He yanks at nothing. "Rise and be reborn. Dead-Color!" At that, a wave of gray floods the area. Sylvia drops like a ragdoll into my arms. She's heavier than she looks and I almost drop her. Nothing happens at first. Then paint begins to flow like a tiny river from a classroom. _The psychology room!_ The tiny rivr surges forward, paint coursing and crashing against the lockers on the other side of the hall. From the space below the door, and the gush of paint, comes a limb. Hands clamber against the floor, looking for purchase to push the rest of its body out.

" **Precure Primer and Gloss!"** I don't wait for the Dead-Color. Energy floods over my body, washing away my old clothes and leaving my Pretty Cure uniform _._ **"The Color of the Unforgiving Earth."** I point my hand towards the struggling Dead-Color. **"Cure Aero!"**

Before launching myself into battle, I grab Sylvia. Gray paint clings to her, unfortunately staining her clothes. I jump across the hallway and shift her into a sitting position against a gray locker. _She'll be okay._ I give her cheek a little pap. With that out of the way, I turn to face Tessur and Monochrome. My heart overshadows the slick sound of the Dead-Color trying to drag its way out. It overshadows the sound of paint gushing into the gray hallway.

"That's the other cure, Cure Aero." Tessur turns to the taller man.

"I see." Monochrome's quiet voice carries over the sounds of the Dead-Color's birth.

"She stole our other prisoner, the Guardian of the Pigments." Even from this distance I can hear the man's voice fall flat.

"That… is quiet troublesome. I remember reading that in the report as well." Monochrome looks towards me. _Report?_ I don't have time to dwell over the word as the Dead-Color pops out from the door with a slick, squelching noise. At once the gushing of paint stops returning to the likes of a little river. I twist on my heel, facing it.

The Dead-Color this time is a parody of the werewolf monster from the movie. Paint drips from its wet, gray mane. My eyes narrow, looking only at it. _Movies can become Dead-Colors as well…_ The thought brings no comfort. Neither did the fact that Monochrome the _fucking destroyer of Clancy's homeland_ _is in the same hallway._ The Dead-Color attacks first. I easily dart to the right, dodging the swipe of its claws.

My feet slip beneath me. I slam into the paint with a yelp. Paint smears against my gloved hands as I try to push myself up. I don't get enough time to actually get up. The Dead-Color attacks again. I push to the left this time, rolling against the paint to dodge. Paint smears against my blue uniform, gets in my blue hair. I push up on the second roll, launching to my feet.

"Disgusting." I wipe paint off my exposed stomach with the back of my gloves. I sincerely hope the uniform is self-cleaning.

With that, I launch towards the Dead-Color. I slam my knee forward and into its chest. With a distorted yelp, it hits the wall. The bricks crack from the force. Not giving up for a moment, I shoot into another attack. Slinging my arm back, I sock the Dead-Color right in the muzzle. Another punch follows. And another. Jumping up, I twist in the air and sink my foot into the chest fur of the werewolf.

Bricks and wall dust explode forth as the Dead-Color is launched along the wall. Plaster and other debris fills the air. My short heeled boots dully clack against the paint smeared floor. _This is revenge for being in such a terrible movie._ The thought makes me chuckle.

The Dead-Color is done yet however. It stands on its hind legs, wiping away the gray blood that drips from its muzzle. One second it's there, the next it's gone. I barely have time to dodge. Claws barely miss the front of my stomach, but catch the wall. Large scores dig into the already broken wall. I land a few feet away, slipping once again on the paint. I catch myself on my palms, but it's too late.

The Dead-Color slams its front paw into my back. I collapse with a chocked scream face first into paint. Shit, the movie. The werewolf got bursts of speed when in danger. Did that mean I needed a silver bullet to kill it? My back flares in pain as the werewolf brings its paw down again. The floor cracks from the torment. I scream in pain, hand outstretched towards nothing. My back screams in protest.

The third time it tries to repeat the move I dodge. I slip against the paint, breaths ragged. My chest heaves with effort to get air. I feel like I'm not getting any. Struggling to stand, my back flares in pain. I crumple forward. I catch myself on my palms again. This time I'm prepared. Through the haze of pain I can see the werewolf dart forward. This prey wasn't going down without a fight however. I roll forward and thrust my legs upward. My heels dig into the upper arm of the beast, throwing it off balance.

It stumbles backwards. I twist my body, kicking its legs out from beneath. It hits the floor with a loud thud. Paint splatters in every direction.

"Oh come on!" I can barely hear the yell. "Get up Dead-Color!"

I climb to a standing position **. "The Pigment that tranquilizes the heart."** The oversized pencil appears in my outstretched hands. **"Aero Reco-"** The paw is a blur. It knocks the pencil out of my hands, and continues on. It slams into my face. Pain blares in hot flashes across my cheek. I stumble backwards, hands pressed against the wound. Red bubbles through my fingers.

My side concaves next. I slam into the ground with a sharp crack. The werewolf lets out a crackling laugh like static. I cough and sputter, the world a gray blur. _What?_ I can't even think clearly. Pain travels across my body, first in my cheek, down my side, into my fingertips.

I struggle to stand again.

"Grab her Pigment." It's not Tessur saying the order. My body is flipped onto my back. All I can see is gray.

The Werewolf's paw reaches forward.

My arms won't respond. All they do is twitch at my sides.

The claw gets closer.

One arm soars through the air. I catch the paw. My arm trembles with the effort to hold it back.

"You aren't getting it." I spit the words out through grit teeth. I redirect the paw to the side. The ground swallows the claw with a loud crash. My other arm slings forward. My coiled fist connects with the Dead-Colors muzzle. There's barely a bite behind it. My strength disappearing quickly. I coil my legs towards my chest, place my feet squarely against the Dead-Color's chest. With a heave and a scream I launch it upwards.

The Dead-Color crashes against the ceiling, bits of glass and plastic raining down on me. I roll to the side, dodging the quickly falling Dead-Color. It splats against the floor with a discordant snarl. I slowly stand. Stumbling backwards, my lungs ache for air. My sides ache.

It isn't enough. The Dead-Color starts to get up again. Instinctively, I know Aero Recode won't work. Something buzzes at the back of my head, whispering it isn't enough. That new power. I reach my hands forward, coiling them around nothing.

I relax. At once, I can feel the Pigment pulsing with power against my chest. If I only _knew_ how to access it. Like at the Chroma room, feeling the waves of energy crash over my senses. Drowning me in the feeling of being lost in the sea. Like last week, how I reached and pulled something out of those waves. If I could just _access it._

The Pigment glows a light blue. Energy crashes over me like an ocean wave. I feel like I'm standing underwater. Water and energy swirl around my body, tugging my heavy clothes, playing with my braided crown. My hands reach through the energy, fingers brushing for anything solid. I just needed to _solidify this power. Make it mine._

Everything seems to be happening at once. My mouth moves, words never reach my ears. My hands grasp something thin and metal like. Energy swirls, the ocean receding from behind. It tugs me, threating to swallow me. My feet dig into the ground, holding me in place.

" **The Pigment that stills the heart!"** I sweep the weapon upwards. **"Aero Bit Buster!"** The pole vibrates in my palms. Sounds crash around. I'm back in the gray hallway. No time seems to have passed. The Dead-Color grabs at its ears and lets out a roar. The sound of the Bit Buster drowns it out. It sounds like a random ambient noise, but different. It has that peaceful lull, but with a dangerous edge to it. My body wants to relax and tense up at the same time.

I swing the pole downward, catching sight of the weapon for the first time. It's like a cellphone tower. The thin pole extends forward, near the top are two rows of protruding metal bits. On those bits are rectangular metal shields. They circle the pole. A miniature cell tower, that's all I can compare it to.

" **Bit Buster!"** I point the front towards the Dead-Color. The frequency increases, the music presses against my sweaty skin. The Dead-Color hits the ground howling. It claws at its ears, futilely trying to block out the noise. With a blue flash, the Bit Buster is replaced with my pencil. The sound immediately stops.

" **Aero Recode!"** I swipe the code to the Dead-Color. It wraps around the werewolf, color returning to it. Not much as it was a gray werewolf, but the slits of its eyes return to yellow. It swells up, preparing to burst. I throw my arms out ready to block the paint, but it never comes.

A loud _pop_ sounds, but the explosion of paint never hits. Blue bits of code and static hit me instead. It doesn't hurt, just tickles. The paint in the hall beings to dissipate, the smell slamming against my nose. The broken lights and walls repair themselves. The bright reds of the school bleed through the gray.

With a burst of light my uniform disappears. The cuts and pain ping away with it. A growl draws my attention down the hall. Tessur glares, hands curled into fists. Did he want to fight? _Vermillion doubles over, dry heaving onto the floor. With one hit, Tessur did that._ My hand grabs my Pigment. I broke his hand, I can defend myself. Well… his pinky, but that was beside the point.

"Interesting." It's Monochrome who speaks again. "A new power emerged forth." I can't tell what he's thinking with all that fluff over the lower half of his face. I narrow my gaze and look to him. The fear creeps up again, icy fingers gripping my heart.

Even when I just defeated a Dead-Color, that man scared me more. My hand curls tighter around the stone.

"Come on Tessur, we have things to do." With that, he turns away.

"Next time Aero." Tessur frowns. With that the two disappear.

"Sure," I answer the empty air. With that done I head towards Sylvia. She's beginning to stir, hands rubbing at her eyes.

"What happened?" She stumbles to her feet. I shrug and offer her my arm. She takes it. Continuing to rub at her eyes, I lead her to the Psychology room. We still had to turn off the computer. "Another one of those fainting spells? Perhaps Meena was right, the school is cursed." She's talking more to herself than me. Then-

"Don't you agree?" She turns to me, blue eyes filled with worry.

"I don't know." I answer honestly. "I hate the collapsing." It was a little of a blessing however, what if someone saw me doing my Pretty Cure thing? I would probably die or embarrassment. "Let's just turn off the computer." Sylvia leans more into my arm.

* * *

Afterword: Yoo whats up. I have everything for this arc planned out. It's prob going to change a little but whatever. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Leave a comment of constructive criticism!

Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

"He's staying Anneis. Why is he staying?" Tessur hisses in my ear. I lean against the white wall, watching for anyone else to come.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I sigh. Lord Monochrome decided to stay a little longer, saying that this was _interesting._ Interesting. This wasn't supposed to be interesting, this was a war. I thought Tessur would be thrilled, dancing and thanking the heavens. But, instead he had me meet him in our secret spot so he could complain.

"Do you know what this means Anneis?" Tessur glares at the opposing wall, as if that would solve this problem. I shrug. "That means we need to work harder. We can't constantly be failing or else we'll get sent back home."

"Maybe you, I've been doing good." I shove him in the arm. I wouldn't let his fear rub off on me again. No, only righteous anger would flow in these veins.

"Are you going to throw me under the _bus_?" Tessur places a hand against his chest. He looks so offended I want to laugh. "Anneis that isn't even funny."

"Kinda is." I hum.

"No. It isn't."

"Hmmm, yea it is."

"You want another black eye." Tessur frowns. Despite that, I can see the glitter in his brown eyes. I crack my knuckles and rise from the wall. I'm physically bigger than him, and stronger. He couldn't even land a hit if he _tried._

"Bring it you stick." I drop into a fighting position, raising one arm to block any incoming attacks. We've sparred many times together so I knew _all_ his moves.

"Well, actually Lord Monochrome wanted me." His vitiligo spotted fingers tug at the cuffs of his jacket. He straightens to full height, still below my chin, and pushes his pony tail off his shoulder. "Said something about Pigment shards?" His brows furrow.

"Shards?"

"I'll tell you later." Tessur gives one last sigh before teleporting away.

* * *

"Oh, Merle!" I turn at hearing my name. Meena runs from across the field. Another girl trails behind her, a frown tugging at her lips. I shift my binder to one arm and wave a hand. Other girls file around me trying to get into the dorm. Not as many as usual, but still more than last week. I suppose the Dead-Color attack from a few days ago wasn't mentioned. "Just the girl I was looking for." Meena shoves her hand on her hips.

"Hmm?" I point at myself. There was no way they were really looking for me, right?

"So after school were going to go convince Kai to come back to school, aaannnndd we need as many reinforcements as possible. SO would you like to back us up?" She smiles brightly. "Your stony 'take no shit' face would _really_ help."

The girl next to her (I _think_ is Jayme) scowls. "Try saying it nicer Meena." She scolds. That was definitely her. I remember that tone from the psychology project. It unintentionally sends a shiver up my spine.

"Oh? Was that mean? I'm being honest." Meena looks between the two of us. Her green eyes are wide. I shrug and pick at my Pigment. I didn't really understand what she meant by 'stony face'. "There it is!"

"Anyways," Jayme (I really do think that's her name) flips her short blue hair. "Would you like to come and convince Kai to come back to school?" Her serious eyes bore into mine. I quickly look away. Shrugging again, I make a noise in my throat. "I will take that as a yes." With that, Jayme turns sharply on her heel and begins to march away. Meena and I are left to follow.

"Kai lives off campus," Jayme informs. "But, he lives just in walking distance." We make our way through the cooling city. It's almost winter now meaning snow would be falling soon as well as longer foggy days. Street art decorates the side of buildings, creeping onto the sidewalks. The festivals would be coming with the winter chill as well. I don't know whether I should dread that or not. The Art festival means tourists, which means a loud city. Ugh.

"Are we almost there?" Meena drags her feet along the pavement. Jayme sends her a scalding look over her shoulder.

"Don't even try that Meena."

And that was the end of that. Ten minutes later and she would ask the same question and get the same answer. Another 10 minutes and we would be in front of Kai's apartment. She would ask the question and get slapped by Jayme. _Walking distance,_ I wipe cold sweat from my face. The action causes pain to shoot up my spine. That last Dead-Color had really done a number there.

"You ok? You're already grimacing and we haven't even gotten to the door." Meena's face fills my sight. She leans in close _, too close._ I quickly look away. _What's with people and being close today?_ I was beginning to think none of these people knew what personal space was.

Jayme, seemingly done with our antics, knocks. From behind the door a clatter of plastic can be heard as well as a string of curses. We wait patiently as the clatters get louder and closer. Finally the door swings open to reveal a messy Kai. His hair, which was already a mess if I remember correctly, goes in every direction. His shirt is baggy revealing a pale chest. I look away at this point.

"Kai" Jayme is livid.

"Oh… what's up?"

"I think you know."

"Err…" The poor boy begins to shut the door. "I don't like solicitors." Something smacks against the door. I jump, swiveling my head to the noise.

"Hey, calm down." Meena pokes me in the arm. "Just Jayme forcing her way in." She speaks calmer than usual. I look over her head of curls to see the before mentioned girl fighting with Kai. The door trembles between the two, Jayme pushing from the outside while Kai throws his whole body weight into keeping it closed. _When an immovable object meets an unstoppable force what happens?_ I snort.

"Open… this door… now." Jayme grits her teeth. Her feet slide on the concrete of the floor, but she doesn't give.

"Leave me… alone."

"You're coming back to school whether you like it or not." Jayme gives one final push. With a loud cry Kai tumbles backwards. He slams into the wood floor, the door cracking against the thin plaster wall. Jayme steps over the sprawled out Kai. Meena with a laugh follows her example. I skirt against the edge of the wall, trying to avoid any fingers or eyes.

Paintings are fixed against the walls, all slightly crooked. All are a weird abstract of bright, swirling colors. The small hallway opens into the kitchen and living room. Both a mess. The smell of old food hits my nose. Holding back a gag, I follow Jayme and Meena in deeper. The living room is covered in canvases. Some blank, some painted like the ones in the hallway. Some of surreal landscapes. The smell of paint is thick. It reminds me of last week.

"Is this what you've been doing?" Jayme turns. Her scowl is present. I look behind to see Kai leaning against the wall. He scratches at his hair and shrugs.

"Well, the art festival is coming." He trails off at the end. "I need to have some pieces and school is just getting in the way. I mean the school is _haunted_ too and classes are being cut so?" He sounds more like he's trying to justify his actions to himself than Jayme. Maybe he knew it was a futile act. I was beginning to get the feeling that doing anything against Jayme was futile.

"You just wanted to skip." Jayme scoffs. Tension rolls in the air and against my skin.

"I knew you would think that." Kai rolls his eyes. He pushes off the wall. I shift out of his way as he crosses the room. "I'll come back to school once the festival is over." He stops in front of Jayme and holds out his hands. Nothing happens. He shifts a little, still holding out his hands. Did… he want her to hold his hands? What was going on? Paint covers his palms so I highly doubt that Jayme would.

"You do have my classwork right?" His voice is quiet in the silence of the apartment. Kai runs a hand through his black hair, still waiting. Jayme is silent. Her eyes bore holes in Kai's. After a moment of silence she relents. Shoulders sagging and with a sigh escaping her lips she pulls packets out of her backpack.

"This is the last time Kai. You can't just stop coming to school. You'll be held back or your parents will get notified." Her eyes are daggers digging into his chest. The pale boy jumps back. He fumbles with the packets upon packets that emerges. He seems jittery now. With a quiet thanks, he drops the packets onto an empty table.

"So since everyone is here." He fumbles with his phone. "Does anyone want some tea?"

* * *

"Pigment shards." My hands cradle the little things. There's five slivers of the green Pigment. My skin crawls at the fact that it's _touching_ me, but the fascination anchors me. "I didn't even know the things could be broken." I whisper the words.

"Neither did I. It's a testament to how strong Lord Monochrome is." He pauses. "And guess who gets to experiment with them." Tessur sounds smug. I roll my eyes and lean against the wall.

"Is it Etihvv? They've been hiding their brain this entire time!"

"Do they even have a brain?"

"Ouch." I wince. Playful banter, we're falling back into a regular routine. Something the both of us would like. I feel like things were going to spiral out of control soon and if _I_ felt like that then so did Tessur.

"Jokes aside, what should we do with them?"

"Er… Etihvv? I think they're good crying over their lost friendship." They spent a lot, I mean _a lot,_ of time in the dungeons. Who knew what they did down there. _Probably some form of guilt tripping,_ I snort to myself. But, that wasn't any of _my_ business.

"Not Etihvv. The shards." Tessur holds out his hand with a huff. I drop the green shards in his gray hand.

"I don't know, that's your thing dude." I scratch the back of my hand.

"I'm a strategist, not a scientist." Tessur frowns. "Though I have dabble in sciences…" He turns the shards over in his hand. The white splotches on his fingers turn a little green. Gross. Ideas and plans slip quietly from his lips, the gears in his brain turning. _Maybe… something like?_ I can't seem to come up with anything. This was his area of expertise not mine.

* * *

"As I was saying." Kai huffs "I need to finish these two last pieces." He gestures a pale hand to two canvases. One is half filled with paint while the other is only penciled. Jayme has been quiet this time, almost as quiet as me.

"That's cool, you entering a contest again or selling." Meena pipes up. They've been conversing this whole time. I eye my cup, the tea had long been cold.

"Both. If I win I might be able to sell more than last year. Remember? That was a disaster." He laughs to himself. I feel out of the loop. But, then again when did I not with these people. A tense silence fills in after his laughter dies out. Jayme is eerily quiet, her dark blue hair covering her face. Meena shifts in her seat, her eyes darting for a new conversation topic.

"Merle, are you going?" She turns her warm gaze to me. I still. Loud crowds? Art everywhere? Sounds like a Gray scaled attack waiting to happen. I would prefer to miss that. But, Meena looks so hopeful. My heart twists. This was one of the first times someone's even invited me.

"S-Sure." I look down to the cup in my hands. My face like it was on fire. Even if Tessur or Anneis attacked, I think it'd be fun to be with some people for once. _It'll get me out of my dorm too._

"It's getting late. Let's go." Jayme stands suddenly. Kai stands up as well, but Jayme doesn't even look at him. She gathers her things quickly and practically runs to the door. I follow, my heart pricking. Meena is the only one to actually bid adieu.

"Jeez wasn't that kinda mean?" After the 20 minutes of walking home and silence, Meena finally speaks. Jayme's hands tighten around her messenger bag. "I mean, I get your mad that Kai's skipping, but isn't for a good reason?" Jayme doesn't rise to the bait. Instead she picks up the pace. The dorms come into view, the square buildings jut into the dusky sunset.

"Jayme?" Meena picks up the pace too. I wasn't their friend, so did I have a right to even hear this? I twist a piece of my hair around my fingers. Meena repeats the girl's name again, but gets the same response. Silence. Jeez, I don't understand these people at all.

We split up at the stairs, I heading to my dorm while I hope the others do the same. I felt extremely tired, ready to collapse onto my door. Grf snoozes like a cat on my bed. Luckily unlike a cat they take up the corner and not the whole bed. I slip out of my shoes and sweater before lying down. There's a week before the festival. _I hope Kai finishes on time._ With that last thought I slip into a hazy sleep.

"-le. -ake." Words jumble in my ears. Something hot meets my cheeks. I swat with a hand. The words are spoken again. "Me-. W-. Up." Still not recognizing the foreign sounds. Did I have school today? I instead think of that. Today was the beginning of the festival. No. I didn't have to 'w-ke' up. Something wet meets my cheek again. Sill oddly warm.

"Grif?" The haze is beginning to retreat. I sit up. Morning light streams inward from the window making the room a dusty gold. The griffon sits on my lap looking peeved. It was too early in the morning for this. "What's up?"

"Merle we need to talk." _Can't it wait?_ I want to groan at the griffon, but if they woke me up it must be important. With a slip of their wing, the bag holding the green Pigment slips out. Unlike before, it seems to be pulsing with power. Dim light shines like dots over its surface Ever so often they would flare a bright, dark green then dim again. "I think it's reacting to the shards."

"What? Can… it do that?" I wipe more of the haze from my head. Reaching across I pull a notebook over. Flipping it open to a blank page, I write what Grif says.

"Pigments are mysterious. All we really know about them is that they are the crystallized form of core emotions. That and when used by certain people, they becomes the Legendary Hero's Pretty Cure." Grif explains patiently. "Even I, the Pigment's Guardian, doesn't know much." Grif holds the Pigment gently. Color flakes off at every tender touch. I copy what they say.

"Are you saying we should get the shards ASAP?"

"You're not strong enough, not yet." Grif shuts the idea down. "I just wanted to keep you updated on what's happening." With that, they put the Pigment back in the bag and sling the bag under their wing.

"How do you know it's reacting to the shards?" I write the question in the book. It was becoming easier to talk to them. Especially when it was just about Precure business. If it was something else… I try not to think about Jayme and Kai. I wasn't an expert on emotions (ha, says the girl with a crystallized emotion hung around _her neck._ ) but, there seemed to be a schism between the two for this past week.

"The Pigment shines with light when you use its power, correct?" Grif ruffles their wings. I give a nod. "It's shining. Someone is trying to access its power."

"Monochrome?" My stomach twists at the suggestion. If they somehow weaponized it… I feel the rest of my insides follow the stomach's lead.

"Most likely. Perhaps, and I would hate to suggest this, but I think he is trying to use it to power up." And we're already lagging in power. It was three against one. Could I not catch a break? I don't mention this to Grif. If I showed insecurities to them… no. Not thinking about it.

I shuffle out of bed. A mess of curls is brushed from my face with a sigh. "Grif, today's the beginning of the festival." I've mentioned a few times to them.

"Have fun." Grif lies on the bed. Their wings flatten against their sleek cat like body.

"... Want to come." I stare straight ahead. They must be bored being cooped up in the room all the time.

"Really?" They leap up. "I can?" Grif sounds way too excited. I guess I was correct. "I haven't been to a festival in forever!"

"There's festivals in the Land of Canvases?" I turn around. Grif nods animatedly. There's a glitter in their eyes that wasn't there before. How… would I sneak them in though? Maybe in a bag? On my shoulder like a falcon trainer? "Would you like to ride in my bag?" It wasn't like they were a dog. If they were I could just put a leash on them.

"Sounds wonderful." I can hear the purrs from where I stand. With a smile, I begin to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm ready. They weren't that heavy which I suppose is a blessing. Also the fact I emptied everything out. Lots of robotics pieces fell out as well as my missing pair of wire clippers. I was meeting Meena down at the front of the school, but I was unsure whether or not Jayme was coming. She looked really closed off this week. Meena said something along the lines of me looking the same, but I didn't see the resemblance. After that Sylvia would be down at the fair, she was helping set up many of the tents.

"We almost there." Grif whispers from the bag. I roll my eyes, barely at the meeting point with Meena. I whisper a 'no' back. The bag shuffles, the griffon probably sulking.

"Ready?" Meena leans off of the golden gate. The morning haze is lifting, but still there. I shrug. If I wasn't ready would I be here? She laughs and leads the way. The second we leave the school grounds I can hear the chatter. It bounces down the thin streets, seems to seep from all the art that surrounds me. People mill around the open cafes, stroll down the closed off streets. Somehow, I don't really find it all that annoying. Maybe because I was with someone else? A… friend?

" _Are we friends?"_

" _...What makes one a friend?"_

" _I don't know."_

I feel my heart twist. Would Clancy like a festival like this? She would be like Grif I think, ecstatic. Or maybe melancholic. Would it remind her of her home? I force the thoughts away. I would enjoy the next three days and not think of anything else.

"Oh there's Kai's booth!" Meena drags me through the crowd? I look around confused. Were we already here? When did that happen? Meena flags down the pale boy. He's dressed in professional looking attire instead of a hoodie. It looks… almost unnatural. His hair even looks less messy. Canvases and surreal art fill his small tent. Some from the house, some I've never seen before. It was beautiful. Even if I felt slightly sick at all the paint, they were really something to look at.

"Here to buy something?" Kai scratches at his hair.

"I'm too poor." Meena flips through some canvases. "Though I have to say, an improvement from last years." They both laugh at this. The backpack shifts on my back. Grif looks from a sliver.

"A great budding artist." They whisper to me. I nod. Kai was doing some amazing stuff. Before I know it Meena is dragging me to the next booth with a shout of 'we'll be back later!' over her shoulder. There's so many types of arts and booths. Some sell textiles, others offering spray paint tattoos, some selling paintings and others selling sculptures and ceramics. People flood the stalls aahing and oohing over the art.

Somehow between the crowds we find Sylvia and Jayme. What we've stumbled upon however, is an argument.

"I don't think you understand Sylvia. I thought you would, but I suppose I was _wrong._ " Jayme's blue eyes flash with anger.

"That's not the only thing you're wrong about." Sylvia shuts her eyes. Her skin is red and blotchy. Before she can speak again Jayme storms off. With an aggravated sigh, Sylvia covers her face with her hands. Muttering to herself, she doesn't seem to see us. Meena tugs my sleeve and discretely points to where Jayme ran. 'You go after her, I got this.' She mouths the words. Not even an hour in and there was already trouble. I sigh and quickly follow her directions. At least it wasn't a Dead-Color.

It's harder than I thought it would be to find Jayme. I go through many stalls, even the contest center, but she isn't there. I look between the small side streets, but all that's there is trash. With a sigh, I collapse onto the sidewalk. Grif pokes their head out of the bag, their beak downturned. This was ruining the festival for them as well.

"You okay Merle?" They nuzzle their muzzle against my cheek. I shrug and pet the top of their head. How I was supposed to find a girl I didn't know anything about? Why did Meena even send me after her? The thoughts drag me down.

"Are you okay sweetie?" A sweet voice like honey draws me out of my thoughts. Grif quickly pops back into the backpack. I look up to see a tall willowy girl. She smiles and tucks a strand of straight black hair behind her ear. "I saw you sitting here all troubled, you know this is a festival right?"

What was I supposed to say?

"It was a joke." She giggles to herself. My tongue feels like lead in her presence. She stands bright and tall, a thin arm extended to help me up. I take the offered hand. "But honestly, is there anything wrong." Her sharp almond eyes meet mine. I look away.

"No-no. Maybe?" I stutter over the words and look back up. A piece of her side bangs hang over her nose and extend down the cheek. She brushes it back, but it slips back. Nope, I would rather stare at the trash on the ground.

"Maybe?"

"I lost an acquaintance." I fumble over the simple sentence.

"Acquaintance?" She giggles again, but I don't feel like she's laughing at _me_. "I saw another girl sulking down the street, near the edge of the shops. May be the girl you're looking for." She pauses as if in thought. "She had blue hair." Yep. That was probably her. I give my thanks and run. I guess all the tourists here weren't bad. There was no way someone like her came from Blackwell. She just… felt too nice.

Jayme was indeed sulking behind some shops. At my approaching footsteps, she sours. "Did Meena send you?" She rubs at her red face. I nod and sit beside her. "Of course, too scared to go herself." She sounds bitter. I stay quiet.

"You're wondering why I'm mad. I can see it."

I nod.

"I don't feel like telling."

I nod again. Now that I was on the other side of this… _I'll talk to Sylvia later._ I didn't have a magic pond to make her talk, only me. This is terrible. I didn't like to talk. But, _I have to put some effort forward if we're to be friends._ I promised to help others and I would stand by that.

"You'll think it's stupid." Jayme's voice is hoarse. She wipes harder at her face.

"No. I won't." I pick at my Pigment. What was I supposed to do in this situation? "Let it out?" I offer.

"Kai. He's so stupid!" The harsh words come out. I swallow thickly. I didn't think Jayme was that mean. "I've been doing all this shit for him and he can't even give me one thank you? I've been doing this for _years and he doesn't..."_ She sucks in a huge breath. "He's just dumb!" She nearly shrieks the words. "He thinks I'll just be behind him to clean up the messes he makes! But I won't!"

"I won't!" Her pale skin is red and blotchy. Tears dribble down her cheeks. "Especially if he gets kicked out." She wipes hard at her cheeks. Something brushes mine. I nearly jump out of my skin. A white napkin is offered from Grif. They slink lower into the bag after I take it. Offering it to the crying girl, she snatches it out of my hands with a 'thank you.'

"Things are just getting messed up." She whispers the last part. "He didn't even tell me he was entering a painting contest this year. We're supposed to be best friends." She dabs at her tears. I was out of my element. What the hell was I supposed to say?

"That sucks." I am going to shove my entire foot in my mouth.

Jayme laughs a little. She wipes some more of the tears away. "I'm such an emotional baby. Sorry."

"Nothing wrong with that." I twist at a part of my hair.

"I want to be tough, not a baby." Jayme stands. "Let's… go get something to eat or something. I don't want to sit around anymore." I follow her lead. "And… how did you find me?" She kicks at the ground, avoiding my eyes.

"A weird tourist saw you."

* * *

"Jayme?" At the voice, the girl tenses beside me. The crepe in her hand is squished. "What are you doing here?" Shit. It's Kai. Jayme turns on her heel, eyes wide. Kai is surprised as well, standing in front of the contest center. In a moment, gone the slowly unwinding girl and in her place is a cold ball of fury.

"Kai." Her voice is clipped. "I'm walking. What does it look like."

"No need to get mad…" Kai scratches at his hair. "Just wondering since you hate coming to the festivals."

"I wonder why." Her voice is dry.

"At least were on the same wavelength." Kai lets out a force laughed. This was extremely awkward. I couldn't say anything, just feel the tension rising and rising.

"Contestants to the hall." The tension is broken by the announcer's voice booming overhead. People one cue begin to flock towards us, and past us.

"We'll talk later!" Kai is quick to run. He's quickly swallowed in the crowd. The crepe drops from Jayme's hand, a hiss escaping her lips.

"Just easily dismiss me like always." With a twist of her heel she storms off. The schism ran deeper than I thought. Without a second though I follow Jayme. She fights her way through wave and wave of people. I flow through the cracks, never losing track of the smaller girl. As she breaks away from the crowd I cut out as well. "Do you see what I'm dealing with? What I've dealt with for the past 15 years?" She doesn't face me. "We've been friends since kindergarten." She mutters. "Friendship. More like clean up." She scoffs.

"If you hate it why have you stuck around so long?" I cross my arms. She doesn't react at all.

"You wouldn't understand." She finally speaks. She wasn't wrong there. What could I, a friendless kid, know about childhood friends? That wasn't going to stop me from listening however. With a little prodding she faces me. Her eyes are set in a cold fury. "Don't play therapist like Sylvia. I said you wouldn't understand." I back off slightly, a sliver of fear crossing my heart. She looked _livid._ This wasn't like a fight with a Dead-Color. I couldn't just punch her. _Although…_ I narrow my gaze.

"Have you ever told Kai this? Or are you unloading on me." A harsh whisper of _Merle!_ Comes from the backpack. Jayme's eyes widen. Her mouth flies open, but nothing comes out. She doesn't have anything to say.

"Go watch the contest. Go sort this out." For once it's not me who draws their gaze back. Jayme shrinks into herself, arms hugging herself.

"I don't have to do what you say." Even her words have zero bite. I let out a long sigh.

"True. You do what you want." The words sound harsher than intended. She flinches back, eyes wide. Shit, I sound like the bad guy here. "It's up to you whether or not to confront him?" I stumble over the words. _I'm going to shove another foot down my throat. Why am I allowed to speak?_

"I hate this." Jayme mutters. With that she shoves past me. "If he didn't care to tell me about the contest why would he care about what I have to say?" Despite the words she makes her way towards the contest center. _She's going to murder him instead of talk._ The thought flits through my brain.

At once a wave of gray floods my senses. Like a doll Jayme hits the pavement. The color from her skin seeps from her skin, melting into the pavement. I shout Grif's name, already preparing to transform. The wave of blue energy crashes along my skin, washing the clothes off and replacing them with my Pretty Cure uniform.

 **"The Color of the Unforgiving Earth! Cure Aero!"** I announce to no one. Bodies are sprawled on the streets, in the tents. I suck in a breath and hold it. _Like the Land of Canvases._ I blink the memory away and steel my nerves. "You okay back there Grif?"

"The Pigments reacting." They sound breathless. I slip the backpack off and peak inside. The inside is dappled in greens. The color shifts across the small plastic walls, the Pigment itself flickering in the griffons paws. "I knew. They're trying to use it!"

"We'll just have to stop them." I sling the backpack on. "Hold on." My leg muscles coil beneath. I leap forward, the air cutting against my skin. Leap to leap I make my way to the contest center. The Dead-Color could be anywhere, but I bet it came from that area.

 _Something's wrong._ I stop leaping. Instead of gray, the area is tinted green. It was still gray, but with a more sickly green feeling to it. I can't think about it too long as the even center is coming into view. It's overgrown with vines. Not exactly gray vines, but not green either. "Is that a Dead-Color?" My hand curls into a fist. How do you fight vines?

"I can't tell. We'll have to investigate." Grif sounds from the backpack. Investigate? I don't remember seeing vines over the event center when I was walking with Jayme. Stalking forth, my eyes sweep over the greenish area. It was beginning to hurt my eyes, worse than when its gray scaled. Which one would be here today? Anneis? I hadn't seen her in a while. Maybe even Tessur. He was cropping up a lot lately. Maybe… even Etihvv. The thought makes my stomach twist. No way. At least I hoped not. "Aero?" Grif calls my name. I shake my head and start forward.

"Vines. Got it." At my voice, or footsteps, the vines begin to pulse. Slowly they pull themselves off the building. Like lances, they shoot forward. I leap up easily dodging the first volley. My heels drive down in another incoming vine. Pushing off, I flip up. Through the roaring in my ears I can hear Grif crying. I wince and crash back down to the earth. Landing in a side roll, not a regular one as I would crush Grif, I come back up.

"Aero put me down." Grif sounds sick. I nod, remember that they can't see me, and voice that I would. Just after I didn't have to deal with these vines. The ones that speared the earth earlier come for a second round. I raise my arms at the last second. My gloves are torn from the force of the plants. My heels dig into the pavement, my breaths come out in huffs. The barrage is endless. Vine after vine try to spear me. I block with my forearms, the stinging pain exploding forth.

Finally, before the next one can hit I leap backwards. The vine digs into where I stood. Rocks and dust explode forth. Slinging the backpack off, I hit the ground once more. Gently I place it on the curb. "I'll be back soon." I tell the griffon before throwing myself back into the fight. Over the beating of my heart I can hear them wish me good luck.

Maybe it was because I was fighting these things alone, but I found battle instincts coming to me. Dodge here. Throw a punch there. Roll when you hit the ground. Maybe it was the Pigment telling me these things too. It's gone through generations of warriors, right? Before I can dwell on it any further, the vines are back. I slip past like a ghost. I arc my leg up and bring it back down. The pavement cracks beneath the force, the vine itself splitting. Something like water, very thin water, drips from the wound. I dodge back feeling the air cut against my sweaty skin. Another vine spears into the vine I drop kicked.

No mercy. I feel like I'm moving in circles. Dodge from the left. Punch to the right. Twist on your foot. Kick to the left. I'm getting nowhere. The vines are endless. Something wraps around my ankle. "Shi-" I'm yanked upwards. I soar through the air upside down. Grabbing the edge of my skirt I let another curse. "Come on." I growl. I slam my other foot repetitively into the base of the vine. I can feel the blood rushing to my head.

"Ha! Caught like a fly!" Anneis' booming voice sounds from below. I arch my neck to try and find the gray scaled woman. It's not hard given that she's gray against a slightly green background. Not like usual. "This Pigmented Dead-Color is great!" She turns to the man beside her. Monochrome looks impassive as ever. I frown and try to keep my skirt and shirt from flipping.

Pigmented Dead-Color. Is that what she was calling this? I land another crunching kick on the vine stalk, but it doesn't let go. I was beginning to get light headed. The world was upside down and spinning and- _I have to do something now._ Even if I wasn't that athletic in my regular form, I was here. I let go of my clothes and swing my body upwards. My hands grab the vine slithered around my ankle. They still sting from the barrage earlier, but that doesn't stop me from ripping it to shreds.

With nothing holding me in the air any longer I drop like a stone. I land with a disorienting crunch. Anneis immediately starts talking, but I can't bring myself to care. She's going off in that loud voice of hers that is really giving me a headache. I don't have to focus on her as the vines are coming at me again. I roll back up and dodge one. I can feel the wind burst from the movement against my cheeks. I can almost feel the rough texture brush me.

This was going nowhere. How was I supposed to defeat vines? It's impossible unless I had a lighter. Maybe Clancy's Vermillion Flash point. I shake my head to rid of the thoughts. I needed to find the source of the vines. Get rid of the roots and you're rid of the problem. My eyes scan the area looking for a source. The event center. The vines were crawling all over it when I came. Was it inside? Maybe a sculpture.

Twisting on my heel I barely dodge another incoming vine. I'd rather hazard the source guess than be skewered in front of my enemies. Another dodge then I run. The world blurs before my eyes, my legs pump beneath. I get closer and closer to the door.

"She's running?" I can still hear Anneis booming voice. Yes. I am running. I slam my body into the door, feeling the wood splinter against my skin. The doors bang to the sides their hinges screaming in protest. "She's running!" Her voice echoes down the hall. Again. Yes. I am running.

A source. The sculpture or painting or whatever. I'm leaning towards painting now, the smell of acrylics drifting in the air. It smelt like Kai's apartment, but without the underlying scent of rotten food. It's a short hall and I'm soon in the actual event center.

People are slumped in their seats. While they're gray the domed walls are the sickly green. The ground shifts beneath my feet, caught in an invisible breeze. Grain stalks brush against my bare knees. I grimace and start forward. There's vines on the ceiling. They're moving, but ultimately not trying to skewer me. _Thanks._ I make my way to the painting at the front. There's many portraits, but only one landscape. Kai is sprawled beneath it. With a sigh through my nose I grab my Pigment.

" **The Pigment that stills the heart!"** With a flash of energy the miniature cell tower appears. **"Aero Bit Buster!"** With a swing of the weapon, the sound starts. Another swing and the vines on the ceiling begin to pulse. They pull away from the ceiling, swaying to the music. They seemed entranced. Good. With a flash of blue, the bit buster becomes the oversized pencil.

" **The Pigment that tranquilizes the heart!"** I draw the code. **"Aero Recode!"** With a flash of blue color begins to return to the Dead-Color. The green fades away and gold fills its place. The vines overhead begin to bulge, growing heavy with paint; the grains at the bottom swelling as well. Hundreds of pops sound in the air. I cover my ears, but that doesn't stop them from ringing. Paint hits my skin like pellets. I just sigh and wait for it to fade.

Color has fully returned; the people begin to stir now. With a ping my uniform disappears as well as the aches and pains. "Ah shit." I turn at the voice. Anneis and Monochrome are at the edge of the room. Even at this distance I can see how pissed she is. She stomps her foot and looks ready to tear out her hair. "This isn't happening! You defeated it already!" _It wasn't that hard,_ I want to reply.

She looks ready to argue, but Monochrome suddenly shimmers away. Anneis blinks in surprise and then groans. "This isn't over!" With that, she disappears. I sigh and turn to Kai. He's beginning to stir, as well as the others, so I run. I had to make it to Jayme before she noticed I was missing. Something glittery catches my eye. Bending down, I grab a small shard of…something. I rub my finger along the edge. A Pigment shard.

Grif. I'll go to Grif then find Jayme.

* * *

"Where did you go?" I find Jayme on a bench. A lot of people are gone, not exactly in a festival mood anymore. Getting your emotions did that to you. I shrug at her answer and pick at my backpack strap. I couldn't leave Grif, they might get stolen or worse. She frowns at my answer and stands. "I'm going to talk to Kai, you… go do what you do." She turns on her heel and stalks through the thin crowd.

"Merle." Grif whispers harshly from the bag. I duck out of the festival and behind a stall. Opening the flap, the griffon pops their head out. "The fragment of the Pigment, it fits."

"Good job." I smile.

* * *

Afterword: *fanfare* yaay I'm back. I had a lot of stuff going on so I'm sorry this was put off for so long. I'm already deviating from my plans btw (rip). But, at least the chapter is about 1500 more words than usual

Thanks for reading, leave a comment, constructive criticism or anything. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Clancy POV

I was going to go insane. The pure white walls, the small door at the front, the window in said door with white bars, it was all the same. If I wanted to see color I had to look at my own skin or hair. My skin… it was dirty, when was the last time I washed it? And my hair... dirty blonde with actual dirt and fraying ends that curl around my chin. With a sigh, I run a hand through my hair. When was the last time I saw a red… or even a wisp of blue? The sky in the Land of Canvases didn't count, it was a washed out blue that was almost white.

I could now see why Monochrome wanted to rid of color. A deep aching in my chest tightened and squeezed every time I saw the desert dunes out my window. Gone were the golds, replaced with a blank white. _Canvases indeed,_ the joke brings only misery. With another sigh, I sit up from my 'bed', really just a mat, and look to the door. I couldn't just feel sorry for myself could I? Wait for a rescue that wasn't going to happen? _Especially not after what you did to Merle, you let her…_ Another aggravated sigh escapes my lips.

If I wanted to escape I needed a plan. First part would be leaving when no one was down here. Tessur and Anneis rarely came down here, but Etihvv came down at weird intervals. If they discovered me in the middle of the act or already gone then I'd fail. It was like they had nothing better to do than sit at my door, not even guarding or anything, just sitting there looking at the opposite wall.

I'd have to find my Pigment as well. It wasn't corrupted, at least not yet. I could still feel the energy it gave thrum beneath my skin. Maybe that's why I hadn't gone crazy yet, the small hope that I could get it back kept me focused. I frown and tug at a loose string of my shirt. But, where could my Pigment be? Etihvv didn't have it on them, but they did brag that they had it. If I frowned anymore, my face would get stuck that way. I rub at my eyes and sigh. Why couldn't I have just believed in my partner?

"Of course mother," I adjust the phone against my cheek. "I'm fine here."

"Are you sure? I can get you out of there Merle." Grainy interference pops besides her frantic voice. "I heard the annual art festival got canceled due to mass fainting, I don't want you in any kind of danger." _If only you knew,_ I smirk to myself.

"I'm fine here. Plus, you're across the world…" I don't finish the sentence. I had to stay here, my duty as a Pretty Cure required me to be here. Who would fight Monochrome if I left? Plus, I was beginning to make… friends? I shake my head to clear those thoughts.

"That doesn't mean anything." My mother sounds sad. "Are you sure you want to keep living there at Blackwell? Perseverance is a virtue, but it does no good if you get hurt." I nod my head, remember she can't see me and voice a quiet 'yes'. The phone call grows grainer, the static popping in my ear. I felt tired, drained.

"Do you want to talk to your father? Maybe he'll convince you to leave." Before I can voice a protest, the phone is being handled to someone else.

"You're going to school with ghosts?" My father's voice sounds over the phone.

"No?" My nose scrunches up at the very thought. How much did he not know?

"I have no idea what is going on so keep doing what you're doing Merle. Stay in school and don't do drugs." I force a laugh and stare at the opposite wall. "If that's all, we've got work to do, bye." With that, the phone call ends. My mouth opens, but no words come out. Of course, they were too busy. My father had two jobs that kept him overseas for extended periods of time. I look to the clock and see its nearing 5:30 am. It was probably night time where they were.

"Merle, what are you doing up this early?" Grif stretches at the edge of the bed. Their beak opens in a yawn, and then snaps shut. I shrug and put the phone in my pocket. Rising from the bed, I move towards the mirror.

"School." I fix my white collared shirt. Brushing long, curly locks out of my face, I straighten the collar.

"That was your mother on the phone, right?" Grif jumps from the bed. They glide towards my desk. Talons outstretched, they gently land facing me. I nod and rub the sleep from my eyes. _Maybe I'll work on some designs for a new project. Something to get my mind off things._ "It's good that she's checking in on you, even if she's far away." Grif purrs. I nod again. My mother liked for me to check in at least once a week. Sometimes I forgot, sometimes I did it twice a week.

"Leaving now." I grab my notebook and a pen. With a wave of their paw, Grif wishes me a good day. I wave back and then shut the door. I was up earlier than usual and could really feel the toll. My feet thud in the empty hallway, but I don't care. I slide down the staircase railing (it wasn't like anyone was going to see me) and slip off at the end. With barely a check of the hallways, I exit the glass doors.

Dawn hasn't even started; the gray smoky skies of winter overhead. Clouds are thick with rain, ready to break at a moment's notice. _Should of brought an umbrella,_ I frown and quicken my pace. With a rolling crack of thunder, light rain begins to drizzle. My disheveled vest clings to my skin while my wrinkled skirt bounces above my knees as I begin to run. _Shit._ I turn at the nearest tree and begin to high tail it back to the dorms. Not even out a moment and my luck is bad. _Today is gonna be bad._

"Umm… no offense, but why are you slightly wet?" Meena points to my vest. I narrow my eyes and continue to sketch new designs in my notebook. If I didn't look at her, then she'd ignore me right back. "Did you get caught in the rain this morning?" She pushes her face into my field of vision. Blinking rapidly, I scoot back.

"Hey Stonewall, I know ignoring reality is your thing, but come on. We're friends now!" Meena grins widely. I pull back and open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Friends? We were friends already? _With no life threatening monster to bring us together?_ I almost smile at my own joke. "So what's up?" Meena sits opposite way in her chair. She leans on my desk, eyes appraising my sketches. "You drawin' more robots?"

"Yes." I flip the notebook around. If she was actually interested, though I don't see why, she could see. "I'm thinking of building another model."

"Ah cool! You in the robotics club?" She picks up the thick notebook and begins to flip through it. Most of it is just nonsense and math. Robot designs and lists of materials litter the pages. I shake my head and try to quell my insides. A little prick of fear worms its way inside. Even if she was showing interest, she thought it was weird as well, right? "Good, good. Movie Club meets on those days too y'know and since you're our newest member it'd be cool if you're there." _What?_

"Newest… member…?" I frown. When did I say I was joining their club, I was just there for one day. Meena looks up from the notebook, a look of confusion on her face. She scrunches her tan nose up and stares.

"Yea, newest member." She closes the notebook and leans forward on her hand.

"But, when did I join?" I try to remember back to that time, it seemed so long ago. _That's when I got the Bit Buster?_

"Sylvia said you were just there to work the projector till Kai came back, but I thought since you love us because we're your friends you'd join full time!" She takes in a large gulp of air. "Wow that was a lot of words." She laughs.

"Oh," I squirm in my seat. "Maybe." It wasn't like I had anything better to do than watch crappy movies. Maybe do my Pretty Cure duty… _Yes, I will have to skip today's movie because aliens are attacking. Sorry._ I snort and open my notebook back up. It wasn't like I could plan for them.

"Cool, so Friday were going to the movies. Meet us at the gate after school." Meena flips around in her chair to face the right way. The bell rings overhead, a flood of students rush in at the last second. The math teacher whirls and begins to shout.

"You're late! Go get a tardy slip! You're not allowed in unless you have one!" I sigh and lean on my palm. Today's second start was beginning to look bad as well.

"Meena say's you're a part of the club now, although I don't know whether to believe her or not." Sylvia sits next to me at lunch. She pulls off her red scarf and lays it gently on the table. "When she gets here I'll ask." She pulls out a lunch next. I shift feeling awkward in my chair. _Why are you sitting next to me? There's a whole free table._ I poke at my nachos, the fake cheese making me feel nauseous.

"I might be. Not sure yet." I opt for my salad. Even if the lettuce was dry and tomatoes gooey, maybe even rotten, it was still better than school nachos. I stare at the salad, still debating whether or not I was going to go Friday or not. It'd be fun, but then that'd mean I was a part of their club. That meant commitment, and what if I missed a lot of meetings due to Dead-Color attacks? They'd hate me and hate the fact I was once a part of their club. Shaking my head of the thoughts, I try to catch what Sylvia is saying.

"-bully you in. She means well, but can be a little overbearing." Sylvia digs through her lunch. "It's your choice if you want to come Friday too, but just so you know." She stops and turns to me with a smile. "We're seeing that new robot movie." The smile turns to a smirk. I frown and cross my arms. Did she think she could lure me in with the mentions of robots?

"The one that's been in all the previews." Sylvia waggles her thin eyebrows. Her blue eyes are playful. My gaze drops and I force a smile.

"Knowing your club… it's going to be bad." I take a large bite of salad, mostly lettuce, and hear her gasp. A guffaw breaks right by the table. I jump in my seat almost spilling my plate. Meena drapes herself across the other side of the wooden table, clutching her sides as she howls. Sylvia lets out a sigh and rubs at her temples.

"Nice one Stonewall, wow…" Meena wipes an imaginary tear from her eyes. "Sylvia's fragile heart can't take a burn like that so be careful." She lets out a breath and slaps the table. The last of her laughter dies off leaving the table drowned in the buzz from the other students.

"I am not fragile." Sylvia huffs. "If I remember correctly, a certain _someone_ cried like a baby in club two weeks ago."

"That was a sad movie; you can't blame me for crying." Meena grumbles right back. She pokes through her own lunch. "Plus I wasn't the only who cried. Kai did as well." The two begin to talk back and forth, both trying to one up the other. I push my lunch away, tuning it out. Friday… what was I going to do Friday? Nothing likely, Pretty Cure business if it came up.

"Hello? Stonewall?" Meena waves a hand in front of my face. I push away from the table, my thoughts interrupted. "I called your name like a million times. You going Friday or not?"

"Sure..." I turn to throw my lunch away. _I'm tired._

"Ugh!" Tessur throws his papers across the table. Leaning his head in his hands, he lets out an aggravated sigh.

"What's wrong this time?" I pick a paper out of the pile. The first thing I see is a math equation. I put the paper back down.

"Does everything count as an answer?"

"Aw, come on drama queen, it can't be _that_ bad." I laugh and lean back against the chair. Crossing my arms I wait for the glare. Right on cue, his brown eyes narrow at mine. I grin. With another sigh he slams his head against the wood table.

"The Pigment fragments are being lost," he grumbles. His long ponytail slips down his shoulder and joins the mess of papers. "At this rate we'll lose them by next month." His eyes meet mine, but it feels like he's not actually looking at me.

"We could slow down on the attacks?"

"What, so Aero can gain another power? Great suggestion _Anneis."_ Tessur sneers. He sits back up, moving his ponytail to its right position with the back of his hand. My chair clatters to floor as I stand. Anger burns beneath my skin making the room feel warmer than it actually is.

"What was that Tessur?" I growl the words. "Mocking my suggestion?"

"Mocking? That's new vocabulary, congratulations Anneis!" Tessur gives a bout of mock clapping. I can barely hear it over the roaring of blood. Before I know it, my hand is arcing through the air. I barely have time to register Tessur's shocked face before I hit the table. It creaks and trembles with the force, a fracture spreading along my fist.

"Give me a shard; I'll end this right here."

"…It's best to not make promises you can't keep." Tessur holds out a single green shard.

The last bell of the day hadn't even died and I was being rushed to the gates. Flurries of 'we're gonna miss the showing! Hurry' buzzes in my ear. My back aches from the pushing from the smaller girl. Did I even have Meena in this many classes before? I can't remember. All of my classmates kind of blur together when I'm in class, none of them really standing out to me.

I'm thrown into the crowd of students from behind. Like a slowly moving river, they inch their way to the dorms. I'm almost half a foot taller than most in front, easily able to see over their heads. At the glass doors the students stagnant. Meena lets out a growl and stands on her tiptoes. Even on them, she's still not as tall as I. "Weave through 'em Stonewall." She barks the order. Her tan arm points to a break in the crowd. With a curt nod, I start forth.

Meena truly was a very energetic girl. I suppose to others it'd be infectious, but not I. After every extended conversation with her, I felt like crawling into bed. As we weave through the crowds of red uniforms, I spy another person. Even if she was shorter than most kids, her bright blonde hair stuck out. Sylvia makes her way towards the door, a look of determination on her face. Before either of us can get to the glass doors, we meet. I slightly bump into her. Drawing back, I almost hit Meena with an elbow.

"Oh hey Sylvia!" Meena grins. If she noticed I almost hit her, she doesn't mention it.

"Meena," Sylvia inclines her head. "Don't worry; we'll make it on time."

"I'm not worried!" Meena pouts. As we pass through the doors, it's a whole other story. Meena grabs my hand and tugs. "But, I want to get there early!" With a cackle she shoots off yanking me along with her. I can barely hear Sylvia's shouts as we run.

"Did… we have… to run… to the gate…" I almost collapse to the green grass, lungs heaving for any relief. It wasn't like I was Cure Aero, able to run miles in minutes. I can feel the eyes from other students as they pass by, the pity making my skin crawl. Kai gives a laugh from outside the gate.

"She does that to all new members, don't worry about it Merle." He runs a hand through his black, messy hair. I glare in his general direction, chest still heaving for breaths. Jayme stands next to him with a smile. The two have made up, that was a good thing. My terrible advice somehow helped her to get the courage to tell Kai how she felt. "I remember collapsing against the ground." Kai grins and nudges Jayme with his elbow. "And Jayme died."

"Don't be ridiculous." Jayme scowls. She stands straighter, eyes flitting every direction. "Where is Sylvia?" I drag my gaze from the grass to the school. Students rush to clubs or back to the dorms, the small blonde among them. She jogs towards us, a huge bag bouncing on her shoulder.

"Don't forget to bring your money!" She shouts raising a wallet in the air.

The walk to the movies is uneventful. Meena fills us (me) in on what the movie is about, and how the ratings said it was a must see. The small girl is vibrating with excitement. I quirk an eyebrow, _never seen someone so excited about going to the movies._ Unless I counted little kids. The smell of buttery popcorn drifts on the cold winter winds. The small theater is wedged between two larger buildings, but this only amplifies the crowds forming. We get in the line, and luckily it seems to be going quickly.

"What movie will you all be seeing?" The sweet voice draws my gaze from the ground. The woman from before smiles at us. Her bright, sharp almond eyes meet mine. The smile almost drops, but it shines full force in my direction. I feel like I'm being blinded.

"We'll be seeing…" Jayme starts. I stare at the woman. Even dressed in the theater uniform, she stands tall and graceful. Her hair is black waves cascading down her back.

"Enjoy your movie!" The mystery woman turns to the next guests. Before I know it, we're being ushered into the theater. A jumbo popcorn is stuffed in my arms, the salt and butter making my mouth water, but I don't exactly remember getting it. As we sit in the chairs, the lights to the sides dim. Previews play on the screen, but I don't pay attention.

"I STORMED OUT AGAIN!" I scream towards the sky. Bystanders stare at me, but who cares! Damn Tessur! Always riling me up so I do something stupid. I stomp my way down the sidewalk, eyes dart every direction for something _powerful_ to turn into a Dead-Color. I would show Tessur and even Lord Monochrome I wasn't a failure. I could be the best soldier; I _would_ be the best soldier. Tessur could do his dumb experiments, but my job was in the field.

Nothing powerful jumps into sight. I got a little excited last time and merged the Pigment shard with the first thing I saw, but not this time. _Tessur better thank me later for thinking so much,_ I stomp towards a crowd of people. They eye me warily and I glare right back. I was even draped in colors, though it felt disgusting, so why were they looking?

"Come. On. Something. Powerful. Show. Up." I spit the words out through grit teeth. Bright abstract art posters line a crumbling brick wall. Not good enough. Band posters circle a dull lamp post. Not what I'm looking for. "Uuugh," I yank at my dull hair. _Curse you Tessur._

The movie was good. The designs for the robots were cute, the holographic details were amazing, and the A.I. character was funny. I caught myself smiling a lot. The theater itself wasn't as crowded as it was outside, only a few other patrons spread among the small room. The biggest, and by far the loudest, group was ours. The movie was a slight comedy and when a corny joke was told, three of the club broke out into laughter. Only Jayme and I stayed quiet, and for that I was thankful.

"I'm going to go get another popcorn." I whisper to Sylvia. Among five teenagers, the thing didn't last long. That wasn't the only reason I was leaving, it was also to go see the mysterious girl. Something about her, reminded me of Clancy. I couldn't place my finger on it, but if I talked to her long enough I should be able to.

Exiting into the light and squinting my eyes as I make my way towards the stand. Luckily, the girl was there. She stands at empty stand, a small smile on her face. Her eyes meet mine and the smile stretches. "What can I do for you?" She brushes some of her black hair behind her shoulder.

"Popcorn refill." I produce the bag from earlier.

"Of course." She says. "…Did everything go alright with your friend?"

"…You remember that?" I tug at my Pigment, my face feels hot.

"Of course!" She turns back with the filled up popcorn. "I hope that it went well." Her eyes trail down towards my Pigment. The smile on her face falters, a look of sadness flashing in her almond eyes. The next moment it's gone, the popcorn being shoved in my face. "Here's your popcorn." Her voice seems strangled.

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. She was definitely from the Land of Canvases. Thinking back, it's obvious. Why she sought me out from the crowd, why she kept looking my way. My heart twists at the realization. "Are you the green Cure?" Thick curls obscure my gaze; I don't want to see her now. I look to the flood.

"…you figured it out so easily." _I'm pretty smart._ I bite back the remark. "I'm Olive or Cure Myrtle." Olive introduces herself.

"Merle… Cure Aero." I drag my gaze upward. The sad smile is prominent on Olive's face.

"Well Merle, I think your friends are waiting for you. We can finish this later." With a slight nod of her head, Olive turns. As she reaches for a popcorn scooper, a wave of gray crashes over my senses. I stumble against the stand, the air getting kicked from my lungs. _It's completely different._ The wave of gray blinds my sight, roars in my ears, I can even taste something unpleasant.

"Merle? Are you okay?" Olive sounds winded. I give a strained nod and reach for my Pigment.

 **"Precure Primer and Gloss!"** With a flash of blue and a lighter feeling of waves crashing along my skin, my clothes wash away and are replaced with the Pretty Cure uniform. **"The Color of the Unforgiving Earth! Cure Aero!"**

"Oh wow!" Olive's eyes almost shine. She leans across the stand.

"You look cute Aero!"

"Wh-What!" My face heats up. This wasn't the time for this! "Stay here." I give the quick warning before running off towards the theaters. Who was it this time? Anneis attacked last time, so most likely Tessur. Would Monochrome be here too? A shiver runs down my spine at the thought. I cut across the small, dark hall. Everything is tinted a slight green again. With a frown, I stop running. The air is still and heavy, waiting for the action to start.

With quiet steps, I peek into a theater. The movie is silent and gray, but still going on. The actors continue to spill their lines unaware their audience is nothing more than a shell. One of Monochrome's lackeys isn't there. Stepping out I sweep my gaze for something, but all I see is the slightly green (mostly gray) hallway.

"There." My voice is barely above a whisper. A slight buzzing fills the air. I turn my head down the hall, a frown on my lips. Last theater on the right, that's where the movie club is. _Knowing my luck, it's where the Dead-Color is as well._ My intuition is right, just as I reach the doorway, Anneis storms out. Her gray face is set in stone.

"Cure Aero. I'm not playing around this time." She shoves her hands on her hips, the broken bracelets on her wrists bangling in the buzzing. My gaze travels from behind her large form to the movie screen, unlike the others its stop playing. _Another movie Dead-Color?_ I slightly bend my knees, ready to jump at a moment's notice. _There!_ Anneis slings a fist forward. I leap back. Landing lightly on the carpet, the buzzing grows louder. Not buzzing, _an engine?_

The engine growls overhead, a large metallic Dead-Color leaping over my body. I crouch down and cut across the hall. _The robot from the movie!_ The robotic Dead-Color whirrs its treads, slowing to a stop beside Anneis. She was a huge woman, taller than and I and built like an amazon, but she looked _tiny_ compared to the Dead-Color. Anneis grins, and crosses her arms.

"Get her Dead-Color; I want Pretty Cure blood in those treads!" Anneis jabs a finger in my direction. At her orders, the Dead-Color jolts forward. I leap back again, barely missing its claw like arms. Barely hitting the carpet, it comes in for another run. I duck right, the treads of the robot barely missing my head. I drop into a roll, the ground trembling with every movement of the Dead-Color.

Jumping to unsteady feet, the engine rumbles overhead again. _The hallway's too small,_ I grit my teeth. Turning on my heel, I run. Plaster from the ceiling drops down in huge chunks. I dodge every piece, my gloves covering my mouth. Dust fills the hallway, obscuring my gaze. Doesn't matter, the Dead-Color was loud; I could hear it coming a mile away. A large piece of plaster drops before my eyes. I jump to the side, dodging the debris.

 _Almost outside,_ I make it to the stand, Olive in no sight, and can see the doors to outside. Sunlight streams in in heavy lines within the smoke. I give a slight cough and run towards it. Even with my gloved hands blocking the dust, it was hard to breathe.

Something hard cracks against my side. A scream is ripped from my throat as I'm launched to the side. I slam into the glass doors, feeling it tear into my other side. The concrete cracks against my body as I bounce across the street. Pain blares in sharp flares all over my body. Small cuts and scratches burn across my arms and sides. I struggle to stand, my arms wobbling as I push myself up from the street.

Out of the dust and glass shards come the Dead-Color's other arm. With a burst of energy, I push back. The arm arcs through the air, slamming where I once lay. The concrete cracks spread from the force. I slam onto my heels as I land, pain shooting up from my legs. The robot swivels its top portion towards me, glass eyes meeting mine. _Now._

I run forward, dodge the incoming claw, and leap up. Pulling my fist back, I throw a punch. My fist connects with the glass eye. The metal surrounding it cracks with the force, the eye itself shattering. Glass cuts my knuckles and I let out a yelp.

The Dead-Color lets out a flurry of loud beeps. Hitting the ground, I dodge a wildly thrown arm. My short boots clack against the concrete with every step back. Both of its arms fly towards me, claws outstretched to catch anything. I leap back, my feet barely missing the claws. The ground where I stand concaves, spider web like cracks spread across the street.

"You were cuter on screen." I frown. Even if it was a hard hitter, if it couldn't see me that meant nothing. Another long string of angry beeps meet my ears. I grin and call forth the giant pencil. **"The Pigment that tran-"** I don't get to finish. The Dead-Color rushes forward. The engine sounds rumble all around. I leap back, but I'm not fast enough.

The robot's arm slams into my side. I hit the ground with a loud crack again. The air rushes from my lungs. Pain flares all around my body. Tires squeal in the distance. I roll to my side, eyes barely staying open. They slightly close, my eyelids feel so heavy. My body feels so weak.

"This movie had a lot of passion put into it. All those actors' feelings, all the audiences' feelings," Anneis' voice booms from the broken theater doors. "That makes for a strong Dead-Color."

"Spoiler alert. Cure Aero dies at the end." The words are whispered above my ear. I struggle to stand. _Come on, come on._ Blood trickles from the little cuts on my forearms. My side feels bruised; with every little movement pain beats beneath the skin. _You still have to rescue Clancy, you can't end here._ Something hard presses into my back. Gravel meets my cheek, my chest presses into the cracked ground. Anneis' foot presses me down. Her eyes meet mine, unusually dark and serious. Her mouth is a thin line.

"No." I grit the words out. My arm lashes out. Grasping Anneis by the ankle, I twist my body and throw. She lets out a yelp as she soars through the air. Pain burns through my body, the motion causing my sides to move.

I struggle sit up. The Dead-Color rumbles near, its one good eye on me. I call forth my oversized pencil. **"The Pigment that tranquilizes the heart."** The tip turns a bright blue. Numbers spring forth from the pencil, forming a long line of code. **"Aero Recode!"** I shove the pencil forward, the code springing forth. The robotic Dead-Color struggles to stop. Its treads burn against the concrete as it tries to turn and run. It's pointless, the code wraps around its body.

With a series of cooing beeps, the Dead-Color bursts. Blue static streams from its body. Cool energy washes across the cracked street, everything beginning to be repaired. I let out a sigh and collapse backwards. I was too weak to even stand at the end. My transformation pings off. Energy floods into my body, the pain becoming dull, but I still don't feel like standing.

"Merle?" Someone calls my name. My muscles protest at the movements, but I sit up. My sides ache, almost making me want to throw up. Olive collapses to her knees by my side. Tears well in her eyes as a tentative hand is outstretched.

"Are you okay? That was…" Her breathing hitches. Her hand gently touches my face.

"I'm fine. I need to get back to… my friends." The words hurt to get out. Olive stands and offers a hand out. I take it and am helped to my feet. I stumble forward, but catch myself.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to rest somewhere? You're not going to pass out, right?" A flurry of questions escapes her mouth. I cringe and look at my feet.

"We need to get the shard." I turn and scan the area for the green Pigment shard. Something glitters on the ground catching my eye. I stumble towards it, and bend down to get it. My muscles scream as I pick up the shard. _Grif better thank me later._

"Congratulations Anneis." Tessur gives another bout of mock clapping. Etihvv pauses, a look of confusion on their face before proceeding to do the same, although theirs is more sincere.

"Congrats! What did you do?" They tilt their head, gray eyes flickering between Tessur and me.

"She had another great failure." Tessur sneers. "What happened to solving all our problems?"

Etihvv stops clapping, their expression souring. Anger boils beneath my skin. I suck in a large breath and press my fists into my thighs. I couldn't just punch either of them, could I? Neither could I break another piece of furniture. My skin feels hot, the action of 'calming' doing nothing. Etihvv runs a hand through their white, short hair. Their bangs settle back over their left eye.

"You can't even beat Aero? Even though she's so weak?" A mocking smile stretches across Etihvv's face. "I guess that makes you both weak." I take a step forward, my fist in the air. Tessur takes a step back, almost bumping into the table I cracked earlier. Etihvv lifts their head, the mocking smile stretching wider. Anger boils over. I can't think clearly, but who needs to?

"Say something like that to me again and I will punch you." I swing my fist to the side. It connects with the wall. It's like I'm punching nothing. The wall crumbles producing a large hole where I punched. _At least I didn't punch the kid._ I bitterly think the words.

*fanfare* It's a Christmas miracle! I posted the next chapter! *throws confetti* You guys have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. I had half of it written, and my computer's hard drive crashed. I cried for like three days then got my old, old, old, old laptop that barely runs to write. Then I didn't write for two weeks due to lack of energy.

Anyways the point is that I'm going to write more often now and try to get the next chapter out within the month.

Please leave a comment, constructive criticism, or review. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks and Happy Holidays!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I stare at the hole in the wall from last week. No one had repaired it, and it was likely no one was going to. Especially not Anneis, every time she saw it her face would scrunch up and her hands would curl into fists. I had really pissed her off. Unfortunately, that also meant that Tessur was also slightly mad. I used to have a friendship like that, but it was gone now. _Who cares, who cares_ , I try to exude an air of indifference.

"Etihvv." Tessur calls from the doorway. His usual gray jacket is replaced with a white lab coat. Goggles are fixed over his hair. "I need you to do something for me." A mission? I turn on the couch and rest my head on my hand. I was usually stuck behind because I was a last resort, things must be taking a turn for the worse. The thought brings a grin to my face. Or maybe because Anneis was sulking after her most recent defeat. I think I noticed the ice cream gone.

"What can I do for ya?"

Tessur holds out a small Pigment shard. Oh, I frown and sit back. He wants me to make a Dead-Color? _How lame._

"I want you to test this on Aero." The shard hums with energy in his hand. Green colors fluctuate against his palm, from light green to dark green back to light green. Reminds me of the green cure, not that I knew her well.

"You've been lazing around lately so this might be good for you." Tessur continues, tossing the shard towards me. I barely have time to move my head before it hits me. It drops from my forehead and into my lap.

" _Ow_." I rub at my spot, glaring in his direction.

"Don't be a baby," Tessur scoffs. With a twist of his heel, he stalks out the room. I pick up the shard and continue to glare at the now empty space. _Wouldn't it be quicker if I just stabbed her again?_ With a sigh I stand from the couch. Pocketing the small shard, I make my way out the door so I could leave the Land of Canvases.

"This is where you live? It's so small." Olive takes the small dorm room in. I roll my eyes and sit on my bed. Didn't Clancy say the same thing?

"It's good to see you again as well, Grif." The willowy woman kneels by my bedside, eye to eye with the small griffon.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Olive," Grif purrs in response. The two knew each other already, that's good. I suppose all Pretty Cure knew Grif as they were the guardian of the Pigments. Should I be writing this down? I look to my notebook, probably not.

"Down to business then, darling?" Olive stands straighter. She folds her arms over her light green cardigan. "You mentioned Vermillion earlier, where is Etihvv?" I flinch at the name, unconsciously grabbing at my forearm. The very mention of their name and the wound throbs. It was long since gone but, there's a faint white scar marring my black skin.

"No, we're talking about Clancy. She's become the new Cure Vermillion." Grif sounds quiet. Their wings ruffle, feathers turning golden in the daylight. They look like they're ready to start pacing on top of the bed. "Etihvv has well… lost their way."

"Darling, are you telling me Clancy became a cure?" Olive lets out a laugh. Her tan hand rises to hide her mouth.

"Why are you laughing?" Even if it sounded nice and melodic, something doesn't sit well with me. Clancy was strong and even on our first meeting she was willing to lay down her life for mine; if that didn't make her Pretty Cure material than I didn't deserve to be one either.

"Oh, well…" Olive quickly back peddles. She wrings her hands and tries to smile. "I didn't know either Clancy or Etihvv well, they were training to become cures while I was well… leaving, but I heard that Clancy wasn't going to make it." The weak smile drops from her face. "But, that maybe was just Lilac being Lilac. She was always hard on the recruits."

"And you're saying Etihvv is on Monochrome's side?" Olive looks to Grif. The griffon shrinks into the bed, pawing at the blankets to avoid her look. With a sad nod, they confirm Olive's worry.

"And Clancy was captured." I chime in. I twist a lock of hair around my finger. I thought it'd be easier to tell after telling it so many times, but each time I mentioned Clancy was gone… My stomach twists and my chest aches. "But, were going to get her back." I feel like I'm reassuring myself, not Olive.

"Indeed. The poor dear." Olive lets out a sigh. She pushes part of her black bangs back, eyes staring dully at nothing. A silence pervades the room stifling any further conversation. My mind is heavy, thoughts muddling into nothing. The more I think, the more my heart became heavy.

Before the silence can become even heavier, a loud knock fills the room. My head shoots up, hand flying to my Pigment. _Yes, because Monochrome is going to knock._ I drop my hand and stand. Crossing the small dorm, I open the door slightly to see who it is. Meena waves from the door, Sylvia stands beside her, head inclined as I open the door.

"Sup Stonewall," Meena grins. I almost shut the door. Instead, I choose to just poke my head out. _Hope they didn't see Olive or Grif._ Was my bed even visible from the door side? I shake my head to disperse the thoughts and listen to what Meena is saying.

"-if you want to hang out?" Meena grins. _Right now?_ We were on break now, two weeks where most went back to their families, but I was a _little_ busy. Shaking my head, I slowly shut the door. Sylvia slams her palm against the wood, blue eyes sharp. I jolt and almost pull back, but stop.

"You're not locking yourself in your room again, are you?" She narrows her gaze at me. I quickly shake my head and frown. My mouth opens to speak, but I'm beat to the punch. Olive presses against me and opens the door a little wider. Her head pokes out as well, a gentle smile gracing her face.

"Are you Merle's friends? I apologize darlings, but I need her for a little while longer." The two other girls stand there stunned. Meena's mouth opens, but no words come out. Sylvia is stuck in a similar state, but she quickly snaps out of it.

"I see. Sorry for bothering you." She turns to me next. "Meet us in the dining hall when you're done." With that she turns on her heel and stalks down the hall. I blink, something about this feels like déjà vu.

"…Sorry?" I call out after her. Doubt she can hear me, but it was still polite. Another rule of my mother's: Always be polite. Meena quickly follows the smaller girl, a quick wave given as goodbye. I shut the door, almost sinking into the wood. I give a sigh and glare at the older woman.

"Er… sorry?" Olive scratches at her cheek. "I just wanted a little more to talk to you about Pretty Cure things."

I nod and move away from the door. Having multiple friendships was difficult, especially when you have zero then the next day you have four. Collapsing against the bed, I motion for Olive to continue. If she was sending Sylvia and Meena away, then it must be something important.

"About Clancy." _Not good, definitely not good._ I suck in a breath, my hands reaching for my Pigment.

"About my Pigment as well." Olive begins to pace. Slowly she circles around the room, stopping to stare out the window. The cold winter light streams inwards, illuminating the faint dust in the room.

"I want it to be completed as fast as possible to rejoin the fight." At this Grif jumps off the bed.

"What? You're coming back?" Their voice sounds ecstatic. _Out of the loop again, I wonder if her story deals with someone coming back to life as well,_ I rub at my temples. "Even though you left?" Grif leaps up and onto the windowsill. Their wings ruffle behind them as if they can't stay still. They seemed excited. I wonder exactly their relationship was.

"I can't abandon my Pretty Cure duty again, can I?" Olive gives a bitter smile, her eyes travel to stare outside. "Especially with the Land of Canvases the way it is. Especially when a world this beautiful is on the line." She trails a long finger on the glass, wiping away faint precipitation. She traces the outline of the trees on the window. The usual green trees of the campus have long since died; their arms bare of leaves.

"We have to rescue Clancy as well, don't we Merle?" Her gaze meets mine. My mouth feels dry, she wanted to? She was willing to help? _This isn't a dream_. A smile, a real one, stretches on my face.

"Of course, she's a friend."

I walk down the stairs, seemingly in a daze. Olive had left, saying she had work. We were going to rescue Clancy; I wasn't going to do it alone. _Although, I wouldn't have been able to make Grif stay,_ laughter almost bubbles out of my lips. I, _no we,_ just needed to repair Olive's Pigment then she could fight.

Turning left and heading towards the mess hall, I can't help but grin. The future was looking bright. Months ago, I never would have thought like this. I'd be alone sitting at my desk, working on a new robot. Stopping at the entrance of the mess hall, I take a deep breath. _What the hell,_ I was more giddy than usual. Smiles and laughter, I was never like this.

Tugging at the Pigment around my neck, I try to steel myself. Forcing the feelings down with a frown, my hand curls tighter around the Pigment _. Calm down, you don't know what will happen in the future,_ this wasn't like me.

"Merle?"

I jolt with a yelp, back slamming into the dorm wall. Sylvia stands in the mess hall, eyes wide with surprise. "Are you okay?" She rushes forward. I nod numbly, hand sliding away from the Pigment. _Get under control,_ I mentally berate myself. _No one wants to see you like this,_ the berating continues.

"You were just standing there, sorry I scared you." Sylvia sheepishly scratches at her head.

"It's fine." My voice sounds strangled. I cringe.

"Okay," Sylvia narrows her gaze, as if she doesn't believe me. She was a perceptive one, I wouldn't put it past her that she knows something was wrong. "Did something good happen?" She tilts her head, still looking at me.

"You look really happy." She smiles. I blink in surprise, unsure of what she just said. Me? Looking happy? My face feels hot. Pressing the back of my hand against my cheek, I look to my feet.

"…I don't… not really." I cringe again at my voice. Laughter fills the hallway. Looking up, Sylvia is shaking, laughter erupting from her. She quiets for a second, looks at me, and then bursts into another bout of laughter. My face feels warmer, my stomach twisting. _Is she laughing at me? This is what I get._

"It's not a bad thing, I'd rather see you happy then sullen as always." She stops laughing to say the words. Tears prick at her blue eyes and she wipes them away. "Plus, you say it like it's a bad thing you're happy."

"Did I?"

"I guess." Sylvia scratches at the back of her head. "Anyways, come on. Meena wanted to hang out." Sylvia points to the mess hall. I sigh and lean against the wall. Sylvia wrinkles her nose, a playful glare pointed to me. "Come on, she's not so bad."

"I suppose."

It's been quiet, which isn't bad, but slightly worrying. I shift on my bed and look to the door. Etihvv hadn't bothered me one bit today, and neither had Anneis. Something in this place had changed. I couldn't place my finger on what exactly, but something had happened. _All the better for me,_ it was hard to focus when your enemies were always staring you down. _I wonder where Etihvv is,_ despite the fact they were my enemy, they usually visited.

Shutting my eyes, I blot out all thoughts and outside distractions. I suck in a deep breath, hold it in my chest, then release it slowly through my nose. My body relaxes, hands curling out of fists. My mind is entirely blank, my body breathing deeply on instinct, not command. Like a prick of a needle, I can feel my Pigment's energy.

Anger and deep resentment floods against me. I suck in a quick breath, hands curling back into fists. My nails bite into my palms, but the pain isn't there. Only a hot rage burning beneath my skin. Like a raging fire it burns through everything else. It's all I can feel. The anger of being locked up, the anger at being _useless._ The resentment against Etihvv, how they turned against me. The resentment against myself, allowing them to leave in the first place.

 _You were their friend, you could have stopped this._ The anger boils beneath my skin. I suck in another breath, hot tears burning under my eyes. My nails dig deeper in my palms. Anger. Anger. Anger. Hate. Hate. Hate. A Pretty Cure wasn't supposed to have those feelings. They weren't _supposed to._ But, I was never meant to be a Pretty Cure in the first place.

Who ever heard of the knight in shining armor fighting with anger?

A heavier red floods my senses, drowning everything out. Fear wells in my chest. I lose concentration then. Snapping my eyes open, I suck in a halting breath. Hot tears pour down my cheeks, blurring everything in sight. My hands shake, blood drips from my nails; at the cuts they left.

I needed to connect with my Pigment, more than I did before. I needed to understand it, the feelings it represented and gave to the worlds. Pretty Cure became stronger that way, but all I could feel was rage. Maybe that was all it had. I frown and wipe the blood against my pants. Vaguely, I could feel what direction my Pigment was in. Somewhere north, or at least that's where I always felt it flood from.

 _What's the point;_ the little thought wriggles at the back of my mind. _No one's coming to help you._

"Sorry to bother you up there," Meena scratches at her cheek sheepishly. I shrug and sit down across from her. "Anyways, all the tournaments for this semester are happening soon, and we, well I," she shoots a playful glare to Sylvia, "wanted to know if you wanted to see them."

"Trust me. It's better than her other suggestion." Sylvia shakes her head lightly. "Ghost hunting."

"Ghost hunting!" The enthusiastic girl repeats loudly. _"_ Sylvia won't let us though because it's 'at night and dangerous.'" Meena does air quotes and copies Sylvia's voice terribly.

"It's also against the rules." The blonde narrows her gaze. "And I don't talk like that."

 _"And I don't talk like that."_ Meena copies again. An aggravated sigh leaves Sylvia who drops her head in her hands. I stifle a chuckle. Maybe someone was looking out for me, today was looking great. Not compared to yesterday. _Maybe there won't be a Dead-Color this week,_ highly improbable, but it was fine to wish. "Oh look at that, Stonewall is smiling! Or should I say Merle."

"What?" Meena drags me out of the thoughts. I sit back feeling like a deer caught in headlights. I wasn't smiling!

"Don't tease her Meena, something good happened." Sylvia chides. Meena tilts her head, hair bouncing in waves around her shoulders. She stares at me as if she's going to figure out what happened. I still and stare straight back. A nervous chill runs up my spine and I quickly drop my gaze to my hands.

"Merle would prefer to go ghost hunting. I can see it." Meena suddenly declares. She stands quickly from the table, a grin on her face.

" _No!"_

Despite the howling and complaining and the threats, Sylvia is standing beside me; readying to go 'ghost hunting'. She scowls, arms crossed. "You both are getting red cards and detentions." She threatens another time.

"We're not in school. We're on break." Meena sticks her tongue out. I sigh and twirl my Pigment between my fingers. Why was I here? Oh right, because I was their friend now.

The moon was up, the only source of light. White tendrils of moonbeams danced across campus, sometimes obscured by the heavy clouds above. The roll in waves and hide the faint stars that would be there. It was surprising that the moon itself was still there. The wind picks up at that moment, a whip of cold that cuts through my coat. I draw the black jacket closer to my body and try to stop my teeth from chattering. It was winter for god's sake, why were we outside at _night._

"So I've brought a camera and a few nets for all of us." Meena produces said items. She forces a net into my hands and the other into Sylvia's hands. "I'll man the camera!"

We trudge through the campus. The moon above is a constant companion, trailing behind us to provide light. I have a flash light as well, but the dull yellow light barely illuminates a foot in front. Our shoes crunch on gravel, the only sign someone is actually there. So far there's been no sign of life at all: otherworldly or not. No bugs and certainly not other students as it's too cold to stay out so long.

We cut away from the school and head towards the untended forest nearby. The term forest is used loosely as it's just a really, really, big patch of trees that happen to be on campus. Of course there's other flora as well, like moonflowers. The small, white, blossoms trail and spiral up tree trunks giving necessary color to the dark forest. Pointing my flashlight at them, they seem to glow. But, they're not otherworld at all. They're just regular flowers.

"Are we heading to the fountain?" Sylvia asks. She shifts the net from hand to hand, sending a wry look to Meena. The girl in question shrugs and points her camera towards the forest. The stone path beneath our feet makes a hard transition to the hard concrete leading towards the fountain. The trees above begin to thin out. The moon hangs just above the fountain, looking like the star on top of a Christmas tree. The pond water is black, reflecting the sky above. The white stone of the fountain itself is glowing like the moonflowers.

"Wow." Sylvia breathes out. I nod, mirroring her sentiments at the breath taking scene.

"Neat, but not what we're here for." Meena skips towards the fountain. Even at night it's spraying water into the air. It looks more like black ink than actual water. The spray hits my skin but, it feels like it's barely there. Meena twirls on the pavement, swinging the camera every direction. "Hellllooo! Ghoooosts!" She calls loudly. "We're here to film you!"

"Is this… a part of the movie club?" I shoot a glance to Sylvia. She opens her mouth to speak but, instead shakes her head. A wry smile is on her face.

"It's not. We're freezing ourselves for nothing. It's not like ghosts exist." Sylvia shakes her head. Meena gasps and turns towards her.

"Don't exist! Sylvia you're wrong!" Meena dances forward, a jittery ball of energy.

"They're totally real!" She points the camera up at Sylvia's face. "I use to see them all the time as a kid."

At this, Sylvia rolls her eyes. Using the edge of her net, she points the camera away. It's thrust in my face next. I jolt back, fist clenching around my net. Meena pauses and then takes a slow step back. She brings the camera up to her eye and points it towards me.

"My dearest friend, what do you think of ghosts; are they real or not." Before I can speak, she's continuing. "Just kidding, you wouldn't be here if they weren't. Same goes to _you."_ She points the camera at a scowling Sylvia. She brings her net up, again redirecting the camera away from her.

"Stop point that at me." Sylvia huffs. I smile and tune out the argument that is starting. The two were always arguing, I was beginning to figure that out. My gaze travels from the two to the fountain. The moon still hangs barely above the top of the fountain. It looks like I could climb up there and pluck it out of the sky. My gaze travels further, sweeping the area around.

Something white flits at the corner of my eye. I twist on my heel. Looking in that direction, there's nothing there. Just the dark shadows of the forest. Again, in the corner of my sights something white moves. I snap my head in the new direction. Eyes scan the line of the forest. Nothing. Someone calls my name.

"What." My voice squeaks as I turn to the other girls.

"Are you okay? You don't look well." Sylvia reaches a pale hand forward. I lightly push it away and stare at the forest. Nothings moved, at least not yet.

"I think I saw something." I quietly confess.

"WHAT!" Meena nearly screeches. She brings the camera up and points it to the forest. "Are you serious." She whispers harshly. I can't tell if she's scared or not. The hand holding the camera trembles.

"I saw something… white." I move closer to the two. It couldn't be a Dead-Color or else everything would be gray. Not a human either, no one could move that fast.

"Other than Sylvia you mean?" As soon as the words leave her mouth, Meena is smacked with the net. She lets out a yelp and backs towards me. Sylvia holds the pole net like a lance, ready to jab at all stupidity. I blink and hold my hands up in a peaceful gesture. Didn't want to get jabbed. "It was a joke." Meena whines.

"Be serious for once. Obviously another person is out here, so let's leave." Is that why she's holding the pole so threatening? I pull my coat tighter around my body and shiver. If someone attacked I would be fine, probably. Most likely. But, that didn't look like a person. Grayscaled or not, no one moves that fast.

"Are you going to say we should split up next." Meena teases. She rightfully earns another smack with the net. She was going to have bruises tomorrow.

"I can't give you a yellow card, so I'm just going to smack you till you learn." Sylvia huffs. She twirls the net like a staff, eyes scanning the forest. Again, something white flies in the corner of my eye. I spin on my heel. Jabbing a finger in the direction, this draws the attention of the other two. The white blurs before my eyes, dances between the trees.

"Oh." Meena's jaw drops. She backs towards Sylvia, who in turn backs up. She stops just at the stairs entering the pool. We're almost in a line with me at the front. I drop my net and grab my Pigment. It clatters in the silence eliciting an 'eep' from someone behind. The blur of white, looking silver now, stops just at the edge of the concrete. It's not a ghost at all.

"It's a ghost!" Meena sounds excited. My stomach drops. The scar on my arm burns.

"Excuse me?" Etihvv looks taken back. They point to their confused face. Their silver eyes meet mine. My hand tightens around the Pigment. _It's cold outside so I'm shivering, I'm not scared. Not trembling. Shivering._ A flash of recognition goes off in their eyes. A grin slowly works a way on their face.

"I am a ghost aren't I?" There's a musical tint to their tone. "I died and am all gray now." Their eyes never leave mine. They aren't speaking to Meena; this is directed straight at me.

"How's the afterlife," Meena pipes up from behind. She sounds so excited. _For this person?_ I feel the bile in the back of my throat rise.

"It's cold." Etihvv turns their attention to the girl. Their hand flashes silver and something flies through the air. Unlike Tessur and Anneis, they don't look they're pulling a string or forcing something through the air. Their sword, _the one that cut me and its right there, were going to fight, I can't win, they'll kill me and there's blood everywhere, I can't stop the bleed-_ arcs towards us. Waves of gray crash around my senses. Like I'm standing in the ocean.

My body thumps to the ground along with a gray Meena and Sylvia. The world shifts from gray to color to gray before my eyes. I feel like throwing up. **"Precure Primer and Gloss!"** I grasp my Pigment. A distorted roar sounds through the now grayish green forest. My uniform appears with a wave of blue energy.

" **The Color of the Unforgiving Earth! Cure Aero!"** The ground quakes beneath my feet, the sound of trees being ripped from the earth fills my ears. Shifting my weight, I spread my weight evenly and wait for the Dead-Color to show. I've never seen one of Etihvv's, this is the first time I've seen them since –

No time to think.

In a flash of silver, Etihvv's sword lashes out. I cut left, dodging the slash. My feet barely hit the ground before I'm dodging again. Etihvv slashes and cuts with their sword, barely missing my body. Their eyes glow in the darkness, a blinding silver like their blade. Hitting the ground, I twist and launch a kick up at the smaller enemy. My foot connects with their stomach, but doesn't send them flying. If anything, I've just helped them. They angle the sword down and pierce.

I roll out of the way. The sword sinks a good few inches into the concrete where I once was. Rolling up and onto my feet, I throw a punch. Etihvv abandons the sword, blocking my fist with their forearm. The ground cracks beneath our feet.

All I can see is the look of hatred on their face. I barely pull my fist back when something hits me. I slam into the fountain. The stone edge cuts into my spine. Pain shoots up my back and runs down my limbs. I can barely move them before I hit the water. It's cold and drags me down. Sputtering, I stand from the water on trembling legs.

"You're so weak; I don't see how Anneis has trouble with you." Etihvv scoffs. They reach down and grab their sword. "But, I'm just here to test things out, I'm not allowed to kill ya'" With a flash of gray it disappears.

"That's what the Dead-Color is for." At their words the Dead-Color appears. With a distorted scream, it tears through the last line of trees. I leap back and out of the water. A tree crashes where I once was, the resulting spray of water hitting me. I sputter some more, wiping the water off my face with equally wet gloves.

The Dead-Color is huge, towering over the trees. It's a statue from the school, the one that stands at the front of the principle office. The Dead-Color reaches and grabs another tree with its large hand. The long sleeves it wears billows as it throws. I leap back again, watching the tree shatter before my eyes. _Sylvia and Meena!_ The splinters shower them.

Etihvv lets out a laugh at the destruction the Dead-Color is doing. A large stone like foot crashes into the ground tearing into the landscape. The Dead-Color screeches and slings a fist towards the fountain. Like a child knocking down a stack of blocks, the fountain shatters into pieces. I throw my arms out to block the fragments. Even so I can feel them tearing into my gloves.

 _What's wrong with this Dead-Color?_ I leap up, dodging a sweep of its arm. It doesn't feel like it's trying to hit me, if anything I'm just an annoying bug to it. The Dead-Color screams again, the sound shaking the very air. I press my hands over my ears, trying to stop the ringing. It was out of control. That's what it was.

Glaring at the oversized statue, I frown. It was leaving craters with every step and breaking everything in sight. _Need to lead it somewhere else._ I couldn't have Sylvia or Meena getting hurt when I was supposed to protect them. My leg muscles coil beneath as I prepare to launch myself. My gaze is solely on the moving arm of the Dead-Color. If it saw me as an annoying bug, than that's what I would be.

The ground cracks beneath my body as I launch forward. I cut through the air; it whips against my skin in torrents as I arc down. I drive my foot down. Pain shoots from my heel, reverberating up my leg. I let out a howl and slam onto the hard surface of its forearm. Hands are quick to grasp any leverage before it can throw me off.

The Dead-Color screams and wildly thrashes its arm. I dig my fingers into the surface, clinging for dear life. The upper portion of my body is well secured, but the bottom portion is at mercy for how the Dead-Color thrashes. My knees buck against it as throws its arm up and down. Up and down. Up and down. _I'm going to throw up._

My head feels light; my grasp is beginning to loosen. Dragging my hand up, I shimmy my way towards its head. Dark gray sockets, where eyes are supposed to be carved, glare down at me. The statue frowns and lifts its other arm up.

I leap forward. A loud CRACK, followed by a discordant scream, echoes through the night. I land into a roll, and spring forward. The Dead-Color lifts its hand again, shifting its shoulder to have better aim. I'm already at the head however, and dodge easily. Another loud _crack_ resounds. I land on the top of its well chiseled hair. Unlike real hair, it doesn't give beneath my weight.

Everything seems so tiny. I can barely find Sylvia and Meena on the ground. _Perhaps it wasn't ignoring, maybe it's too big._ Both stone hands arc through the air. One hits the head first. Stone chips and dust fill the air as I tumble off. I cough and gag as I drop like a stone. Everything blurs before my eyes.

My glove rips forward, latching onto a wrinkle in its overly large tunic. My body slams into the Dead-Color, pain blaring from my side. At least my descent was stopped. Dragging myself up, I firmly plant my feet on its back. The Dead-Color won't stop moving and screeching. My heart rams in my ears, but I can barely hear it over the _infernal screeching._

I grasp the stone like tunic and climb up further. _Can I even do damage to something this big_? It was bigger than any other Dead-Color I've seen, including that clown from the Land of Canvases. Firmly rooting my feet in the fabric, I launch myself up. The wind tears at my clothing and skin, slightly changing my course.

Even so, my hands wring around the collar of the Dead-Color. My feet dangle below, hundreds of feet from the ground. The trees look like children's toys from up here. _Don't look down,_ the urge to throw up increases. My head spins as I pull myself up.

My fist connects with the broad neck of the Dead-Color. And so does the next, and the next, and the next. Yet, with all my force, it doesn't respond. I barely leave a mark with each move. _This makes no sense; I've fought one made of steel before_. I fling my arm back and throw another punch. All my force and it barely mars the concrete.

A shadow falls over my body; I barely have time to look up before it descends. I scramble onto the Dead-Colors shoulder effectively dodging another swipe of its hand. The Dead-Color jolts beneath, my boots loosing traction. I slip and slide onto my butt, letting out a yelp. The rough surface rubs against my thighs and I grimace.

The only real way I was causing damage was through the Dead-Color itself, but that could take all night. I was already beginning to feel sluggish. A cold sweat forms on my skin, the cool night air making me shiver. The shadow descends again. I jump up and through the outstretched fingers of the Dead-Colors hand. Twisting in the air, I descend again. A loud CRACK shatters the quiet of the night, followed by a hollow _clink_ of my heels driving into the back of its hand. Despite my force, the Dead-Color doesn't move.

A discordant scream rips from its mouth. I cover my ears, letting out a scream of my own. Being right beside its mouth, _I can't hear at all!_ My feet stumble beneath and I almost topple over again.

"Aero!" Claws drag into my shoulder and haul me upwards.

"Grif?" My own voice sounds distant.

"Don't scream, yes its me." Despite only having a beak, I think they're scowling at me. I reach a hand forward and run it through its feathers. Beneath my torn glove, I can feel their smoothness. "Aero you need to quickly cleanse it."

"I can barely hurt it." I grab the fairy and leap up. The hand where I was standing shifts and turns over. I land on the statues hair again, this time eyes flitting from both sides, waiting for either arm to come crashing down.

"Use your Bit Buster." Grif wriggles out of my arms. They circle in the air once before fluttering at eye level.

"Right…" Despite my reserve, I call it forth.

" **The Pigment that stills the heart! Aero Bit Buster!"** Hard, bright blue energy swirls in my palms, extending and becoming the Bit Buster. The miniature cell tower vibrates in my hands. I raise it above my head and let the sound crash around. A roaring cacophony that drowns everything out, including the Dead-Colors noises. I can feel the music press against my sweaty skin, lifting any weariness away.

The Dead-Color stills beneath me, its movements becoming slower. _It's becoming like stone again._ With a burst of blue energy, the Bit Buster is replaced with my overly large pencil.

" **The Pigment that tranquilizes the heart!"** Bright blue code coils at the tip of the pencil, numbers readying to fire off. **"Aero Recode!"**

The code fires into the air, spreading out like a large blanket. It entwines around the Dead-Color, purifying it. With a coo, the stone body begins to swell. Quickly, I grab Grif. They let out a small protest, but I don't care. Leaping off the Dead-Color, I feel it burst. Paint smacks against my back, propelling me faster to the ground.

A scream rips out of my throat as I hit the ground. I roll on the repairing concrete, the paint smearing on my skin. Stumbling onto my feet, the gray seeps away and becomes the night time colors. With a _ping_ my uniform disappears in a flash.

"Thank you Merle," Grif sighs as they flutter out of my grasp. Their beak twists into a smile. I shrug and don't bother to hide my own smile.

"What were you doing here anyways?" I eye them. Grif lets out a squawk and flap their wings.

"I-I just got worried! You were taking longer than usual. And you're usually in bed by now." They stumble over their words. I snort and cover my mouth. Laughter bubbles from my lips.

"Don't laugh!" Despite their warning, I do.

"Thank you." I manage to get the words out between laughs. Grif shakes their head and covers their face with their paws. If they weren't a griffon, I'd say they'd be red.

"No problem." Grif grumbles. At their words, Sylvia and Meena begin to stir. Immediately, they take off, like a bullet they shoot through the air. I blink in surprise, my laughter dying out.

"Are you two okay?" I turn my attention to the two girls. Meena lets out a nod then reaches for her camera. I still, my breath caught in my lungs. _The tape._

Afterword: This was super long. Apologies! But, I did get it out before the month ended ahah! Happy New Year!

Leave a comment, criticism, anything. I'd love to hear anything.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I held my breath, unsure of what to do. Sluggishly, Meena sat up and rubbed at her eyes. She looked ready to pass out again, this time due to sleep deprivation instead of losing all her emotions. Sylvia was in a better state, but not by much. At least Etihvv was gone, the second I defeated the Dead-Color they cursed and said something like 'you're lucky I'm not here to kill ya,' and shimmered away.

The camera, the cursed thing, was in Meena's hands. A little red light flashed in the dark still recording. A gust of wind blows through the night cutting through my jacket. Sylvia shivers and struggles to stand.

"Meena, let's go. It's too cold to do this outside." It isn't a request. Meena wordless stands, eyes focused on the camera. She shuts it and nods. Silently, we make our way back to the dorms. My body is sore, muscles straining to walk. I feel like collapsing and falling asleep. My feet drag over the concrete, the little _scritch_ of my shoes the only sound in the night. The moon is lower than it was before, swimming in the billowing clouds.

Finally, we get to the dorm. I collapse against a lunch table, head hitting the hard wood. The other two do the same. Grif was probably going back to my room. I'd have to fill them in later of what happened. _Olive too_ , even my thoughts are sluggish. Unlike outside, the lunchroom isn't cold. It isn't hot to say, just warmer than outside. Meena drops the camera on the table between the three of us. She's tired, eyes blinking often and head bobbing ever so often. Despite this, there's a gleam in her eyes and a small smile on her tan face.

"Ready to see the ghost?" She lets out a tired giggle. My stomach twists. What if they see me transforming, _this is supposed to be a secret!_ Sylvia lets out a groan and rubs at her eyes.

"Can't we do this in the morning?" She lets out a huff and glares at the other girl. "We had another one of those fainting spells. We should rest."

"Should we tell the teachers about that?" Meena faces the other girl. A look of worry is on her face. She swallows thickly and fidgets with the camera.

"People are already afraid of the school…" Her voice shrinks. "I don't want to see more students leave."

I nod. There was a mass exodus of students. Parents pulled their kids out, some left on their own. The dorms were certainly smaller, that much I can say. The sports teams as well. The students that stayed tried to keep the school spirit alive. Clubs haven't been canceled and pep rallies and other sport events continued, but the cheer was forced. The teachers were stressed; the lessons in the classes were being cut shorter and shorter.

The fear of mass collapsing was affecting everyone. _And you're the only one right now who can stop it._ The thought sours my stomach. Sylvia and Meena have continued to quietly converse, but now I have no idea what of.

"This school is already said to be haunted, so let's keep this to ourselves." Sylvia argues.

"What, and delete the tape?" Meena lets out a harsh sigh. Her muscles were coiled as if preparing to attack at a seconds notice. "At least let us watch it. We can figure out what's happening."

"First you want to play ghost hunter now detective." Sylvia rubs her eyes. We were all tired. I can feel the tension rising in the air. People don't make good decisions when tired. No, it just comes back to bite you. I rub a hand over my Pigment, my muscles scream in protest at the action, but I needed to think. Maybe I can get them to let me review it alone? If it had nothing Pretty Cure like on it, then they could see it, but if it did… Meena would need a new camera.

"Let me see it first." I interrupt the escalating fight. Meena is out of her chair, clutching the camera close to her chest. It's the first time I've spoken since the 'collapsing' and the two are surprise. I hold out a hand for the camera. "I'm a neutral party. If the tape has anything… supernatural then we'll decide what to do."

"And if it doesn't." Sylvia crosses her arms. The two don't seem to be a fan of my idea. They glare at me, for different reasons. I wilt under the glares, dropping my hand back to the Pigment. I nervously run my fingers over it, mind racing _. I need the tape, how am I supposed to get the tape._

"It's my camera so I'm the one who's going to review it." With a note of finality, Meena draws her coat close and marches to the exit. "You both can see it later." She shouts the words over her shoulder. I jump from my seat and race to her. She's almost out the glass door when I slam it shu. With a yelp, Meena draws back, holding the camera protectively over her chest.

"Merle what the hell!" She snaps. My hand trembles against the glass, the coolness of it doing nothing to calm my nerves. If anything, I can feel it biting at the skin of my palm. I stutter, not sure what to say. She was going to watch it, no doubt about it. She was like Jayme; once she said she was going to do something she did it.

"Fine! Let's all watch it now!" Sylvia darts down the hall. She stops just before Meena and me with a tired frown. "We'll go to my dorm and watch it. Then," she pauses to glare at Meena. "We will decide what to do." There was no room to argue. My heart beats rapidly, my thoughts rush unsure what to do. Meena lets out a huff and purses her lips. I can tell she's going to follow Sylvia, but she wants to put on a show.

"Fine, I suppose we can watch it together." She fiddles with the camera. "This can be an impromptu movie club meeting." She tries to force some cheer, but it falls short.

"Thanks for hooking it up Merle." Sylvia shoots me a smile. I rub at my eyes and don't bother to smile back. It was nearing midnight and in the last two days I haven't slept more than six hours _. Damn gray nightmares_ , I adjust the wire to the camera one last time before scooting away from the TV. Compared to my dorm room, Sylvia's is spectacularly clean. Her desk is in order, not a single paper out of place; her bed is (was) made, with the pillows stacked in formation; and not a spot of dust.

Sylvia and Meena sit cross legged on her bed. I wedge myself on the corner beside Sylvia. My heart beats rapidly and I constantly fidget beside the smaller girl. Hands wrap around a small, purple throw pillow. Fighting off sleep, and the urge to bury my head in said pillow, I watch the video. Meena is fast forwarding to where Etihvv entered scene. My stomach twists more and more to the point I want to throw up.

"And you're sure we can't do this in the morning?" Meena's words slur slightly. She's buried beneath a bundle of pillows about to drift off. Sylvia frowns and jabs the girl with her elbow.

"Weren't you the one who got all worked up over this?" Sleep deprivation meant a meaner Sylvia, I knew that first hand. Sneaking out early in the morning meant getting her fury full force. Meena's hand slips on the remote and starts the video.

 _"WHAT!"_ A high pitched screech startles the three of us. I jolt and smack my back against the wall. _"Are you serious?"_ The voice continues on screen. The camera is shakily pointed towards me. Meena's voice was the one that startled us.

"…Do I really sound like that?" Meena grumbles burying herself further. The video continues to the time where Etihvv shows up. I still, not even breathing. Part of me wants to tear away from the bed and rip the camera out, but the other half is too terrified to move. _This is supposed to be a secret…_ If they saw me transform they'd be caught up in this. They could get hurt.

Just as words, any words are going to leap from my throat the video stops. It stutters and statics as garbled words pass through the speakers. The video itself is repeating on screen with dancing lines of static. Meena jolts beside me with a gasp. She scrambles for the remote, drawing the attention of Sylvia. The tired girl is now alert and watching the TV.

From the speakers come loud cracks of something hitting stone. I wince against the sound, unconsciously clenching my fists. Without the roaring of blood and wind in my ears, the sounds seem different.

"What the hell!" Meena rewinds the video. She pauses it a second before it crashes. On the small screen, Etihvv has their sword pointed to the camera. The angle is crooked as if the camera was being dropped, the image itself is shaken.

"Stops just before we- we passed out I suppose." Sylvia's voice falters. Meena grits her teeth and presses fast forward. The video whirls quietly as it fast forwards. It doesn't come back on, instead becoming even worse. The scenery of the fountain is indiscernible from the static and white noise it screams. Finally, with a strangled yell, Meena shuts it off. The air is thick with uncertainty. Yet, all I can feel is relief. Getting worked up over nothing; I almost laugh.

"Nothing! We got nothing!" Meena shoves the pillows off her to stand. Sylvia buries her head in her hands and lets out a slow, suffering sigh. She mutters something, but all I catch is 'tantrum' and 'not here'. The tan girl stomps around the room and rips at her hair. Despite the relief I feel, I frown. Meena seemed more… emotionally invested in this than Sylvia or me.

"This SUCKS!" She collapses onto the pillows, narrowly missing her head on the bed frame. The rest of her words are muffled in cotton. Sylvia sighs again and leans her head against the wall.

"Don't mind her much," she whispers to me, "she'll eventually tire herself out and fall asleep." A small smile slips onto her face. I nod. Drowsiness was pulling at my eye lids making them feel heavier than they actually were. The fluorescent light of the room was beginning to hurt my eyes as well, I felt like I've been pulling an all-nighter on a robot.

"We should have a sleepover."

The words pull me out of my tired trance. Sylvia fidgets beside me, eyes drilling holes in the knees drawn up to her chest. Her pale face is red. "I mean… it is the break so we won't technically be breaking any rules, and we're already all here." She mumbles the last part to herself. I want to laugh at the absurdity. She backs up the sleepover with the fact we won't be breaking rules? Who cared about stupid rules?

"Sounds fun." Meena contributes from the floor. She rolls onto her back. Her hair is a mess of curls over the four pillows she's lying on. "I get these pillows."

"Meena!"

The arrangements are settle quickly. Meena and I would get the floor while Sylvia would keep her bed. The dorm room is big enough that Meena and I won't be sleeping directly beside each other, and for that I was eternally grateful. Large, heavy blankets were laid over thin mats and fluffy pillows were given to us. The TV was turned back on and a quiet movie played in the background. The screen illuminate the dark room in a dim glow. The blinds over the window were closed firmly, so no stray moonbeams were here tonight.

Every so often Meena would give a tired giggle at the movie showing. I tune it out and am on the verge of sleeping. I drift in and out, the haze claiming my brain. Tomorrow I would have to talk to Grif and Olive and deliver the Pigment shard, but for now I am snuggled in the thick blanket. The cold winter air presses on my face, but the rest of me is snug as a bug. _Snug… Bug… I'm tired_. I shift slightly and pull the blankets tired and slip into sleep.

* * *

Night was the hardest. My mind was muddled and desperately needed sleep, but I needed to work harder. _More, I can still train_. My eyes shut involuntarily. Focus. Focus. Breathes become slower, my chest barely rising. I push past the tiredness, past the numbness in my legs, the hunger in my stomach and center all thoughts on my Pigment.

Red flares behind my eyelids and engulfs all senses. The energy flares beneath my skin, but it's just embers. With a probe from my emotions, I stoke the feeling.

"Clancy." The voice drives me out of my thoughts. Looking up from my bed, Etihvv is standing at the doorway. Their mop of white hair is messy and dark gray under circles line their eyes. I stare Etihvv down, hands curling into fists at my sides. They move from the door and enter the small room. The air seems to become cooler sending a chill up my spine. The door shuts behind them with a small click. One click. One click and I could have freedom.

"Stop trying to connect with the Pigment." Etihvv drops to a crouch. We're eye level, their silver eyes staring into my own. I used to curse that I was born with silver eyes like the enemy. When I met Etihvv I found solace with the fact someone else shared that burden. That solace isn't there anymore; all that can be seen is a bladed gaze digging into me. My throat is dry, but I croak out a question.

"How-"

"It was my Pigment first Clancy. I can tell when you're accessing it." Etihvv cuts me off. They stand quickly, but we don't break gaze. "If you don't stop I'll corrupt it again." I flinch at their harsh words. How could they know? I was being so careful. They weren't even connected to it anymore so how?

"There's no point to connecting with it either." Etihvv snorts. _You're wrong._ I want to say the words, but my lips don't move. _You were a Pretty Cure; you know how important it is._ I shift my legs and stand. Stumbling towards the opposite of the room, I crumble in the corner. Like a child in timeout, I wedge myself in the corner and stare at the blank, white wall. It's better than looking at a living reminder of your mistakes.

"Really Clancy? I'm trying to have a conversation with you here." Footsteps sound behind me. I brace for a hand or a cold touch, but nothing meets my body. Blonde hair shifts over my eyes obscuring my gaze. _Leave._

"I wanted to talk about Aero, but I suppose you don't care~." Etihvv hums. I twist and glare openly at them. The world is tinted red. The urge to grab and hit them tingles in my palms. I dig my nails to calm the drive that is pushing me to do so. _Don't fight with anger. Don't fight with hate._ I repeat the Pretty Cure rules in my head. _Fight. Anger. With hate._ They jumble, dyed in the color of rage. I jump to my feet. Etihvv anticipates this and grins.

"She's gotten strong." Something about their gaze is off- it isn't focused like they aren't really there. "She can defeat Dead-Colors all by herself."

"You couldn't even do that." My blood runs cold at their words. I stumble back as if physically assaulted. Nails dig deeper into dirty skin, but that doesn't stop the trembling. Etihvv advances slowly. Their gaze bores into mine, a small grin slipping onto their face. White teeth gleam like bones in the night. My back hits the wall. The need to escape explodes forward. Knees knock beneath. _Strength. Hate. Anger. Don't fight._

"She's gotten a lot better since you've disappeared." They tilt their head. The moonlight shines on their gray skin, it almost looks pale white _. They were never pale white._

"I'd say it's because you're gone she's better."

"That's not true!" My voice is hoarse from disuse. The words crack and crumble out of my dry lips.

"How would you know?" Etihvv is suddenly in front of me. I shrink back into the wall, trembling. That slashed smile gleams. "She's not even coming for you."

"That's… not… true…" Tears burn at my eyes. My gaze swims. _But it is._ I betrayed her like I betrayed Etihvv and the Queen. It only makes since she'd leave me.

"Hey," Etihvv's fingers ghost over my cheeks. They brush away the tears that have slipped by. I push myself further into the wall. I can't stop shaking. My limbs won't respond. As I gulp for air my lungs burn. I deserved this. The knight in shining armor is supposed to fight with justice and what did I do? I abandoned everyone. Numbness spreads from my chest.

"She's replacing you too." Etihvv continues to brush at the slowly spilling tears. The dam breaks. I sob and finally, my hands respond. Hands, mine or theirs, who knows, wipe at the pouring tears. I sob and cry and collapse against the wall.

It wasn't true. It wasn't true. It wasn't true.

My chest constricts and I gasp for an answer.

* * *

Morning comes with an entourage of thin sunlight beams cutting across my face. Birds chirp quietly outside, their tune barely reaching my ears. My head lulls back in the pillow, desperately trying to go back to sleep. It's a fleeting dream, for once awake there's no going back. My limbs are sore, specifically my hands. The bruised skin pushes at the blankets for inspection. Cuts crisscross against my knuckles, extending down the palms of my hands. _Warrior's hands,_ the first thought of the day.

"Where'd you get that scar?" Meena's voice throws me from my thoughts. My shirt sleeve skirts around a long, thin scar along my forearm. It's stark against my dark skin, a reminder that this wasn't a game nor as easy as it seemed sometimes. Absent mindedly, I rub my fingers over the scarred skin. No lies come to mind so nothing leaves my lips. Early morning silence becomes heavy instead of heavenly.

"Sorry, guess I shouldn't have asked," Meena laughs and moves from her bed.

"A fight."

"Eh?" Meena blinks in surprise. "You fight?" My cheeks heat up at her words. It's an innocent question, no malice or ill will behind the words, yet-

"Not like that." The lie tastes like saw dust in my mouth. Blinding blades fill my head, dodging barely, feeling the tip cut into my skin; blood drops in giant puddles against the floor, staining my hands. I suck in a heavy breath and banish the thoughts. _It's over with, stop thinking about it,_ I mentally scold myself. The bed to the right creaks followed by the shuffling of sheets. Sylvia's blonde head pops out, blue eyes blearily staring at us.

"Good morning~" Singsong, Meena steps over me to drape herself over the edge of the bed. "Want to get breakfast?"

Breakfast was quick and easy. The cafeteria still offered food for the students staying. Winter break officially started two days ago so the campus was vacant. My parents were out of country meaning I had to stay. Meena seemed to be in a similar situation, but while I am content she laments the fact.

"Business people, am I right?" She speaks through a gooey mess of pancakes. Sylvia crinkles her nose at the bad manners. I shrug and eat a piece of toast. After this I've got to talk to Grif. Hopefully, they didn't stay up all night for me. Many other students sit at the large wooden tables. Despite the nervous aura that filled the campus the last few weeks' laughter rings loud in the air. A smile works its way on my face. "I guess keeping that to ourselves was right then." Meena mumbles.

"Everyone was already so frightened." Sylvia agrees. Her face drops, eyes staring intently on the chopped up food.

"You know, I thought fainting was supposed to be like falling asleep quickly." The conversation at the table is taking a dark turn. It's wrong to be talking about grim subjects in the white light of the morning. Meena continues on, "Like your ears are supposed to ring and your vision goes and then _**boom**_ darkness!" She claps her hands loudly.

"But, that's not what it feels like at all." Her words send a chill across the table. My posture slumps, I can't meet anyone's gaze. Not that it mattered, they weren't looking at me at all, their gazes seem far away as they remember how it is to have their emotions forcibly removed.

"Sometimes I think I'm awake, but-"

"You don't feel like you." Sylvia finishes with a hollow voice. I bury my head in my hands. The Land of Canvases with all those people… _they're just sleeping. They're husks._ Emotions and the self of sense erased.

"It's not natural." Meena whispers. My chest twists. Conversations buzz around my ears, but I can't speak. I couldn't know what they were talking about, I've never experienced it.

"So ghosts were the reason?" Sylvia teases lightly.

"Of course! My family has a history with spirits you know?" The switch is flipped and the grim topic changes to that of a light hearted one. The enthusiasm that punctures Meena's voice is forced; the smile she wears doesn't reach her dark brown eyes. Laughter pierces the air from another table, a howling like that of a storm. It crashes against the fabricated happiness we produce. I can only stay silent, waiting for the chance to excuse myself.

* * *

"Merle, you're back!" Grif shoots through the air and towards me. I extend my hands, letting the griffon clasp onto my forearm. Their claws wrap around my skin, careful to not puncture. "What took you so long?"

"Impromptu sleepover." The memory, despite being slightly ruined this morning, still holds sweet in my mind. The griffon nods their head sagely. Using my free hand, I dig the Pigment shard out of my pocket. It gleams a dark evergreen, no power was feeding into it meaning it was useless at the moment _. I wonder what it represents,_ the thought worms its way in. I'd have to ask Olive.

"Good, you got another one." Grif unlatches and flutters to the shard. I give it over so it can be connected to the main Pigment. Grif was the Guardian… weren't they? I could probably ask them instead of Olive. The idea sends relief through my sore body. Olive was, to be put gently, a little weird.

With a small snap the Pigment absorbs the fragment. It's almost full, only two or three shards left.

"What does the green Pigment represent?" I cross my room for my notebook. The griffon could talk for hours, so it's best to take notes.

"The emotion? Well, Pigments are core emotions, but they also embody an array of others." The griffon soars across the room to rest on the edge of my wheelie chair. "The green Pigment like all Pigments have dual emotions. It can represent harmony, growth, and balance. On the other hand, it can have negative connotations as well."

"Jealousy, greed, possessiveness." Grifs voice drops. "The green Pigment also gives those off. If one isn't careful, it can affect you negatively." The mini lesson is over just as fast it's started. The words mull in brain, the gears turning to understand them _. Negatively, positively, duality_ ; the words turn over in my head. I had a good guess of what the blue Pigment represented, having it around your neck 24/7 did that, but the others were a mystery. Negatively, was I being influenced by the Pigment?

"Don't worry about what I said Merle," the griffon placates me. "Even if you're affected, it isn't drastic." The words do nothing to calm me. I frown and pick at the stone.

"But it's still influencing me." Barely above a whisper, the words come forth. Grif pauses, tail swishing through the air.

"Influence is the wrong word Merle." Wings pound once to take to air. Fluttering in front of my body, furry paws are placed on my hands. I reach out and lightly grasp a paw in what could loosely be called 'hand holding'. "Influence means it has power over your mind and thoughts. Your thoughts would not be your own, and even if they were the Pigment would have had to lead you to it."

"It's not like that?" Every piece of information would be helpful in this situation. It was easy to forget that something alien is hanging around my throat, something that even by its own culture wasn't understood completely. The only people who had a grasp on the Pigments were Grif, the Pigment Guardian, and the Queen. And from what's been gathered, only one was alive.

"No. The Pigments are not malevolent at all; they don't have thoughts of their own." At the little joke, Grif chuckles, "Pigments are just crystalized emotions. That is all."

"When I said it affects, I meant that the Pigments are not just pleasant things. They give off the malicious emotions; anger, hate, regret." The griffon pauses. The words soak in my brain. Of course, when they explain it's simple. A sigh of relief passes from me. Influence, affects, the words are so similar.

"Do you understand now that I've explained?" Grif gently pulls their paw out of my grasp. I nod. It's not exactly a lie, but uncertainty still pricked at my heart. Grif's beak twists in a smile. "If you have any questions, I'll try my best to answer them."

"It's your job isn't it, Guardian." Slightly teasing, I twist away and head to my table.

"Of course!" They puff their chest out proudly with a grin. I roll my eyes and sit down. The table that's usually full of wires and tools is instead covered in papers. Some have designs and others are covered in words of ideas and plans. My laptop sits at the far corner in sleep mode. Computers were necessary for programming and internet help, but I liked to plan first on paper.

The rest of the day slips by quietly. Sunlight turns from white to red, bathing the room in a wine color. Quiet music bursts from my computer filling the room with orchestrated notes. Grif sits quietly on the bed reading one of my textbooks. Just looking at one make me nauseas. Before I know it, it's already sundown. Another day wasted in the dorm room.

Pushing from the table, I cross the room to open the window. The air is stuffy and cold. A freezing breeze blows in the second the window opens sending shivers across my skin.

"I hate the cold." Grif shuts the text book and worms their way under the blanket. A playful look is sent their way.

"Don't you have fur?" If they didn't what was shedding everywhere? Grif pokes their muzzle out, beak turned down in a frown.

"My wings don't."

* * *

"Another meeting," Tessur curses under his breath. He passes back and forth, mind focused on other problems than just the one at hand. I sigh and shove my hands in my pockets. This sucked. Something was changing, I could feel it. Or perhaps, things have changed already since Lord Monochrome came.

"I know Tessur, what's it about?" My eyes trail after the nervous man. He stills, hands still in the air. Silence fills the room, coiling around our throats and abstaining us from breaking it. My throat tightens at what it could be, were we mobilizing? Being killed? The unsettling leader could be thinking anything; no thoughts were betrayed on that stone face of his.

"I-I don't know." Tessur hoarsely whispers. "I think- I think I know what's happening however." He turns to me. I swallow thickly, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Well?"

"If I'm correct, then we're going to be ending this very soon." The uncertainty is gone in an instant and replaced by seriousness. His back straightens, eyes narrowed in focus. "You better start preparing Anneis; a big fight is on the way." I chew on my lip at the news.

"Hmm… you sure?" I cross my arms. A big fight and that'd be without Dead-Colors. Grinning, I thrust a fist forward. "Great! We'll squash Aero as a team! Four and against one, she'll have no chance!"

"Four against two," Tessur corrects. "The Green Pigment owner."

"We still got fragments."

"We have only two left, if we use them on Dead-Colors..." Playful Tessur is gone at once replaced by strategist Tessur. He mumbles theories and what ifs to himself. I role my eyes and tune him out. He can worry about all this after we defeat Aero. Energy flows in my veins, the thought of a serious fight boiling my blood. A chance to get revenge on all those loses that Aero, by herself, caused. A chance to expand the Grayscale Empire.

"Am I late?" Etihvv enters. A grin is prominent on their face. I shake my head and squash down the niggling little feeling in my heart. Teamwork would be required if we were to win. I stand behind the couch, pacing back and forth. Tessur returns to their chair tapping rapidly on their phone. Already making plans, I let out a laugh.

"Good. You are all here." The laughter dies in my mouth. Lord Monochrome enters like a shade. I immediately fall to attention, straightening and focusing. His black eyes pass over the three of us, quietly demanding attention. We give it to him with no hesitation, when your Lord asked of something you did it.

"I am sure you have an idea of what is going on," he looks to Tessur. "And I am here to tell you we will be fighting." I control the urge to whoop and scream. A real fight! A chance to let my fists do the talking instead of a stupid monster! I could pound that little girl into the concrete!

"When is this happening?" Etihvv leans forward from the couch. Lord Monochrome looks down at him, face as impassive as ever.

"Right now."

* * *

Afterword: Shorter chapter than usual, this is because it's a set up chapter. Expect action, lots of action next time.

Leave a comment or constructive criticism or anything, I would love to hear from those who read this


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Merle… Merle wake up!" Fuzzy paws smack my cheeks. I groan debating whether to, but ultimately sit up. Early morning light streams in through the window illuminating the room in a light glow. Grif sits on my lap looking distressed.

"What time is it?" My mouth feels dry and my head fuzzy. The first time in a while I sleep well and it's ruined due to a panicking Griffon.

"That doesn't matter! Look, the green Pigment is reacting." At the words, Grif pulls the Pigment out. True to what they said, it's fluctuating from a lime green to a dark evergreen and pulsating with power. The sleepy haze is gone in a second; I take the Pigment from their paws and run my fingers over the jagged edges. "Something is coming Merle, you need to transform."

"Are you sure? There are no Dead-Col-"

The words die in my mouth. Something was wrong. My eyes slowly look around the room. Everything is a washed out gray, from my blankets to the wallpaper, it's like the Land of Canvases. My hands tremble as I push out of bed. The air is cold and lifeless, cutting into my throat as I breathe.

"What… What happened…?" I look to Grif. They shake their head and look away. No, no this couldn't be happening. My heart drums in my ears. _This can't be happening._ I scramble to the curtains, ripping them from the window. Gray. Everything is a muted color. The usual green hills of campus are a dark gray; the trees are silver; the sky itself the same washed out blue of the Land of Canvases. Yet, when I look to the left and peer out the gates of the school, its normal.

Like a dome has descended over the school. Said dome blocks everything, even the warm rays of the sun. I open the window next, fingers fumbling over the simple clasp. I can't control my limbs; they shake on the simplest motions. Not even a breeze meets my cheeks. Everything is still as if hung in suspension.

Just like the Land of Canvases.

"Grif…" I can't get more than the griffon's name out. My heart twists in my chest. My eyes are glued on the gray outsides.

"Don't lose hope Merle, we don't know what's going on." Grif flutters to the windowsill. Despite the words, I can tell they are freaking out like I am. "Monochrome is launching an attack, we need to be ready."

I numbly shake my head and reach for my Pigment. "We need to find Olive." If they were coming here, perhaps we could fix her Pigment. I would need all the help I could get.

"I'll call her, you need to transform." I don't need to be told twice.

 **"Pretty Cure Primer and Gloss."** The transformation washes my clothes away in blue energy and replaces it with my uniform. **"The Color of the Unforgiving Earth! Cure Aero!"** With no time to waste, I leap out of the window. Landing in a roll, I dart across the gray campus. I haven't felt a Dead-Color be born yet, so why was it gray? Monochrome's power? His lackeys? I skid to a stop right at the school gates.

They're corroded silver, but just outside the thin bars is color. The street is alive with warm browns and art swirling on the sides of buildings. Below my feet, the gray stretches. Slowly it slips past the gate and proceeds to eat at the color nearby. _It's spreading!_ Is this what happened to Clancy and Olive's homeland? Grays slowly eroding at their home until there was nothing left? _Stop thinking about that._ I force the thoughts away.

Sharp howling cuts through the still air. I turn, but see nothing. Digging my toes into the soft earth, I run. Eyes scour the land for any irregulars, besides being gray, however there's nothing. No other howls, no blurs at the corners of my eyes. _Where is-_

A Dead-Color tears across the soccer field. Large clumps of dirt assault my body and I quickly jump back. The same howl erupts above. My head jolts to find the source. Short boots barely hit the ground when I'm hit again. A large paw cages me to the dirt. Knife like nails barely scrapes my skin. A cat Dead-Color stares down at me with slanted eyes.

"She really walked into that one didn't she Tessur." The booming voice of Anneis reaches my ears. I strain my neck to see the two gray people walking forward. Like a puppy, the other Dead-Color trails behind. It looks to be an origami man. Its joints are all folded over as well as its triangular body. Where facial features should be is blank, lined paper. The cat Dead-Color pushes its paw down harder. I let out a chocked scream, my chest creaking beneath the pressure.

My knee snaps up, my foot connecting with the back of the leg pinning me down. The Dead-Color howls loudly and presses harder. I can't breathe, the pressure is too much. I gasp for anything and thrash beneath the paw. My boots dig into the Dead-Colors skin, but it's like pushing into steel. I squirm beneath, unable to worm my hands out from underneath.

"Look, she's trying to get out." Anneis points out the obvious. I grit my teeth and glare at the older woman. She glares right back.

"Enough Anneis," Tessur sighs wearily. "Just grab her Pigment." The man runs his hand through his long bound hair. I land another bone crushing kick on the Dead-Color, but it doesn't give. Anneis gives a curt nod and heads towards me. The paw overhead slightly pulls off. It isn't enough to let me get out, but at least my chest isn't threatening to break. I suck in a much needed breath and shift my body lower. The only thing that isn't concealed by the large, furry paw is my face.

I glare in defiance at the woman. She scowls and with her hand motions for the Dead-Color to move. The paw is completely removed. In an instant I'm moving. I swing my legs up and bend my knees. Snapping my feet upward, they crack against Anneis' face. She lets out a howl and stumbles backwards clutching at her now bleeding nose. I slam onto my stomach, barely dodging another swipe from the cat. The other Dead-Color starts forward now.

I push up and block a fist from the origami Dead-Color. I block an arm next and grasp the wrist. Heaving it upwards, it intercepts the incoming attack from the cat- the knife like claws dig into the torso, piercing through the paper thin Dead-Color and extending through its back. I hold back a scream and leap to the side. In a cloud of dust and paper shreds the two Dead-Colors hit the ground.

The cat rips its claws from the Dead-Color and launches towards me. I duck down and throw a punch upwards. My fist barely scrapes the soft fur of the cat's underbelly when I'm hit. Again. I slam into the Earth feeling it cave around me. The cat tries to pin me down, the shadow of its large paw falling over my face. I extend my hands upward, catching it midair. My hands tremble with the effort, gloved fingers digging into taut skin to keep it aloft. The translucent claws extend downward and with a yowl the cat gives one final push.

My arms snap to my sides. The paw pushes down. I let out another scream as pressure increases on my chest. _Can't… Breathe…_ Even thinking hurts. The second Dead-Color looms closer like a wraith at the corner of my eye. Its paper thin body shifts with the winds as if one strong gust would blow it over. Extending its arms up, the Dead-Color prepares to drive its arms downward. I can barely move, the paw pinning me down harder than before. _Think. Think. Think._

 **"The Pigment that stills the heart! Aero Bit Buster!"** Energy takes shape in my palm; hardening to become steel. My hand can barely move. I angle my wrist to smack the side of the cat paw with the Bit Buster. The miniature cell tower begins to vibrate with energy and sound. The paw releases with a loud yowl as the cat backs away. This doesn't stop the other Dead-Color. I twist barely dodging the downward fists.

I bring the Bit Buster upward, blocking the next flurry of punches. The sound of paper hitting metal rings throughout the gray landscape. It echoes endlessly constantly followed by another punch, another block. I leap backwards, dodging a thrown punch. It slams where I was, the ground cracking beneath. I dismiss the Bit Buster with a flick of my wrist. The steel becomes blue energy and shatters like glass in the still air.

"Tessur, shouldn't we join in?" Anneis nudges the smaller man beside her. He shakes his head, eyes narrowed towards me. A shiver runs up my spine.

"Not yet." His voice carries over the silent battlefield. The ground cracks beneath my feet as I launch forward. _Like hell I'll wait for you!_ I leap in the air and bring my heel down towards the paper Dead-Color. It folds beneath my heel, entrapping my leg. I let out a yell as I drop against the gray field. Paper extends up my calf, climbing towards my thigh. I drop my other leg down. The paper rips beneath the force, but it's not enough. More paper unfolds, entrapping both of my legs. The Dead-Color shifts its body, extending parts of its torso and folding more over my limbs.

 _Changing shape?_ A shiver runs up my spine. I messed up. The cat Dead-Color prowls at the edge of the field, hisses dripping from its maw. Focusing on the problem at hand, I rip through the paper. It easily shreds beneath my touch, but that's not the problem. The problem is it grows _twice as fast._ It squeezes on my legs, slowly folding up higher towards my hips.

A parasitic mermaid. That's what I look like.

"Now Anneis," I barely have time to look up before something hits me. Hot, searing pain blossoms across my cheek reverberating down my face. My vision blurs and all I can feel is the hot pain. Numbly, I am aware I hit the ground, but I can't think at all. A rough hand pulls me up from my collar. Muted blues mix with a fuzzy outline of gray. Long hair wisps around my face, tickling my skin.

"Good Bye Aero~" Her voice is oddly far away.

Everything snaps into focus. Her hand curls around my Pigment. My hands clasp around her wrist and yank. I slam into the grass and block the incoming punch. I redirect it to the side, the air cutting against my sweaty skin. Anneis curses, twisting over my body. I force my legs up, still wrapped in the paper, and drive my knees into her stomach.

She crashes to the side with a loud _**thump.**_ Alas, she isn't down for good. She's up in a second and throwing me to the grass. The hits are relentless; I block most of them, but not all. Pain stings from my chest, my cheeks, and my forearms. Anneis presses her knees down, my chest burning with the need to breathe. She's practically sitting on me. My hands are locked with hers, pushing her away from the Pigment. Arms tremble with the effort to keep pushing up.

" _Get… off…"_ I grit the words out.

" _Give me the Pigment!"_ She yells. Her brown eyes are lit with fury. I'm so focused on her that I don't notice the quiet footsteps till it's too late. A gray hand reaches between our limbs and rips the Pigment from my neck. My transformation flickers before my eyes then disappears. At once Anneis overpowers me. My hands are pushed to the sides, digging into the soft grass.

It doesn't register. At least not a first. My eyes blink, unfocused on everything. I'm dully aware of the pain from my chest vanishing as well as the searing pain that was blinding half my face dulling to a constant throb, but nothing else registers. The paper constricting my legs squeezes and I let out a howl.

"Good job Tessur!" Anneis cheers over my screams. _Hurts, hurts, hurts,_ my mind sticks to the word. No other thought passes. The pain is worse than before. My legs feel like they're being compacted.

"Nice job on leaving her open," Tessur compliments her right back.

* * *

It's completely silent. Something that usually did not happen till late at night. I lie on the mat straining for a single noise. Nothing permeates the thick walls, even the slight thrum of when the TV above is being used. The world outside is also silent; no breezes pass through and no wild life comes from the dunes.

My senses perk for something, but alas I am met with disappointment. I sit up from the mat, eyes searching the blank, white walls for something. I'd try to connect with my Pigment again, but the thought of Etihvv coming again…

No. I'd rather not. My body trembles as I bury my head into my knees. Tears threaten to spill at the thought. Horror and fear gnaw at my insides. I couldn't meditate, I couldn't connect with the Pigment, I couldn't do anything. I'm always met with sneering, reprimanding or impassive eyes that always left me scurrying to look elsewhere. My life could be brought to an end at any moment. That's what Etihvv said.

 _Why should I trust them…_

 _Maybe they've all left._ The idea doesn't bring as much joy as I thought it would. The unsettling silence suffocates what little joy there is to wring from the situation. _What about me?_ The odd thought wriggles in my brain. _If-_

 _I don't matter. I deserve this._ To rot alone in the insides of this dungeon. The hunger that will come to eat at my insides and consume _me._ My eyes dully stare at the blank, white wall. When was the last time I ate? Oddly, I can't recall.

What day is it?

When did they leave?

None of the questions have answers. I search my heart and mind, scouring for the littlest detail, but nothing comes forth. Numbly, I make my way towards the door. A bony hand grasps where the knob should be. I push against the door. It doesn't budge. I push harder. It barely shifts. My eyes narrow on the bars that are on the slot where a window should be. My fist slams into it. The metal bites into my skin. I slam my fist again. The metal bites harder. Again. Bite. Again. Bite. Slam. Slam. Slam.

A feral scream escapes my throat. Hot tears drip from my eyes. Blood blossoms in tiny rivulets down my palms. It splatters against the bars: the thing keeping me from freedom. Another angry scream explodes within the room. It's the most noise that I've made since I've been locked up.

For how long?

I remember counting the days in the beginning, but it was fruitless. It was unnecessary.

Locked up forever.

I collapse against the door. Blood drips from my busted hands and smears the white door.

Crimson. Vermillion. Red.

My gaze only sees that hue. Hot tears pour and blot my vision. I couldn't be stuck here. Not anymore. I needed…

I needed…

To what? The thought drains all energy. The question that should have an answer, but doesn't. The words are on the tip of my tongue, but so out of reach. What was I doing this for? The question circles my brain like it has for the past… well, I don't know how long. The nights are endless and welcoming, letting all questions and memories seek refuge in my brain. Letting all thoughts tell me what a screw up I am.

My hands sting as I bring them up to the door. The blood from my busted knuckles smears over the surface. I shakily stand, breathing heavily. Questions bombard my brain, each one heavier than the last. What was I doing? What am I doing here? Why did I bust my hands? The blood drips from my thin fingers.

Hollow, like something's been taken from me. Like a sword carved my insides out, leaving a husk where a person should be. Maybe I was turning gray as well. I stare at the blood running down my hands. Not on the outside, but on the inside. Maybe my heart was already gray. Was that why I felt empty?

Tears dribble down my cheeks, dripping on the blood. A washed out color just like me.

* * *

Anneis and Tessur stand over me. The paper Dead-Color has retreated, leaving my legs free. Not that I'd be able to use them. Pain overwhelms everything, blotting out the commands I try to send them. _Move… Move…_ I need to get the Pigment back, but they don't respond.

"Teamwork Tessur! It gets shit done!" Anneis pumps her fist upward.

"Enough gloating, let's go." Tessur tugs at his long jacket. The blue Pigment is looped in his gray fingers. Despite this, he isn't corrupting it. _I can still…_ Still what? My arms struggle to lift my weight. The shake beneath my chest, readying to collapse. Curls of black hair fall before my eyes, no longer the electric blue hue of Cure Aero.

But, I'm not powerless. I was in this position before- _with Vermillion._ However, she wasn't here this time. There'd be no bursting through windows with a heroic kick, because I was outside, but mostly because I was alone.

"Come on Tessur, just a _little_ gloating, like we did with Vermillion." My head snaps up at Anneis' booming voice. "Oh, that got her attention." A razor like smile stretches across her gray face.

"I'm not done yet!" Somehow, I find the strength to stand. My legs collapse a second later, sending me to a sitting position. "I'm… not…" The words are a struggle to get out. My heart sinks like a stone to my stomach.

"So annoying." Anneis snorts. "We've won, just accept it." She puts her hands on her hips, the broken bracelets jingling on the finished fight. My hands curl into fists at her words. Reality seeps forward, the rose colored lens graying as the surroundings. Another harsh wakeup call; this wasn't a game. The hero doesn't get to start over again. "I'll…" My legs tremble beneath, jolts of pain cascading down the limbs.

My hands curl into fists in the dirt. Flinging my hand forward, a clump of dirt soars through the air and smacks against Anneis. She lets out a yelp and wipes it from her jacket. Another clump hits her in the head, and crumples in her sight. "I can _still fight!"_ My voice is hoarse. I grasp another handful of dirt. Before I can launch it, something grasps my wrist.

"This is just sad." Tessur looks down with a look of pity _. When did he get behind me?_ A second ago he was by Anneis. The dirt crumbles in my hand, falling to the torn ground. His hand is cold as ice, chilling me to the bone. My limb goes limp in his grasp, dropping from his thin, vitiligo spotted fingers. "Let's go Anneis." With that, he turns.

"What? I don't get revenge? She pelted me with dirt!" Despite the whining, she follows faithfully beside Tessur. A scream lodges in my throat, painfully stuck there. Boiling rage bubbles hot beneath my skin, waiting to explode forth. I couldn't lose! I had to rescue Clancy! Had to protect my friends! The feral scream finally escapes, hoarse and hurting. It echoes endlessly over the gray, empty soccer field. No people would hear it; they were lying asleep in their beds never to wake again.

How could I lose? My body trembles at the question. I had doomed this planet. Again. My chest heaves as I curl my hands in the gray dirt. I gulp for more and more of the still air, trying to force my trembling body to calm down. Get the Pigment back. I needed to do get it back. Heat flashes over my skin, a byproduct of my feelings. Anger, at either myself or Tessur and Anneis. But, mostly at myself because I was _stupid._

I struggle to stand again, but this time I don't fall. My legs wobble beneath and threaten to break beneath my weight. Yet on shaky steps I follow where the two left.

 _I promised to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, I can't end here._

My legs protest against the slight steps I take, but they don't crumple.

 _I have to protect my friends._

My resolve hardens.

The ground beneath has been torn up in large scores. Cat prints are imbedded into the soft earth, giving an easy path to follow. They go across campus, leading all the way up to the busted school gate. It's bent outwards, jutting crookedly towards the town. The gray has advanced. No longer is it creeping past the school gates, but it's crossed the town, swallowing whole buildings. As I move forward, the stillness of the world presses down. It stifles my breaths; as if I breathe too loud I'd be breaking something.

The path continues on down town, instead of large prints in dirt however, its large gashes in the street. Collapsing to the side of a light post, I take a breather. The brick buildings to the sides cast long shadows over me, making my body shiver. I squash the feeling down and push onwards. The silence of the town is unsettling. Bodies slump in the streets, as gray as the Land of Canvases. My insides twist and I force myself to look away.

The glazed look of an adult passes over me. He's slumped against the wall, clutching a phone. It beeps and beeps, but there's no one there to answer. My hands grasp where my Pigment should be, but it's not there. Even as I pass the man I can feel his eyes looming over me; accusing me. Like I've swallowed a stone, my throat constricts.

 _Can't worry right now, there's more important things to do._ I mentally berate myself, but the stone sits at the bottom of my belly, cold and heavy.

"Merle!" A harsh whisper runs throughout the street. I turn wildly, looking for the source. Something dark darts across the street. Before I know it, I'm enveloped in a warm hug. I stumble back, catching myself before I can fall. The smell of popcorn and flowers hits me full force. Smell. I hadn't noticed till now, but when gray there was no smell at all.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Olive pulls away. Her lips tug into a small frown and her hand rises to my cheek. Fingers probe right around my eye, causing me to wince. "That isn't going to look good tomorrow."

"Why aren't you transformed? Where's your Pigment?" I pull away further from Olive and look up to Grif. They flutter around the two of us, eyes searching. I want to tell them, but no words come out. "Merle? Where is it?" A frantic note enters their voice. The fluttering becomes more jagged. Grif swoops right by me, eyes searching for an answer. My cheeks burn and I look down to my feet.

"You lost." The quiet accusation comes from Olive. My head snaps up at the words. I open my mouth to deny it, but I can't.

"Merle," her voice trembles. Tears well in her eyes and threaten to spill over. My heart tightens to the point it's hard to breathe.

"We can still get it back." Grif speaks. They land on Olives trembling shoulder. Gently they nuzzle their beak into her glistening cheek. "Calm down, we need to think." Their voice is softer than I've ever heard. Olive sniffles and wipes at her face, then looks up. Her eyes, despite being watery, are steeled.

"Sorry. This is… it's just like with…" _The Land of Canvases._ She doesn't need to stumble over the name of her homeland.

"We can still get the Pigment back. They haven't gone back for good." I steel my own face. I could be sad later when, if, this plan didn't work. Olive nods and straightens and is still barely at my chin.

* * *

"This… could work I suppose." Olive whispers to me. An ear of the cat Dead-Color twitches. I shoot her a look and press my finger to my lips, _shhh._ Embarrassed, Olive shrinks back into the brick wall and mouths a 'sorry.' I peer from out behind the wall, eyeing the two gray scaled people and the Dead-Colors. One of them was gone, the origami one, so I suppose luck was on our side. _But, where is it?_ I do a quick scan of the area yet nothing pops up from the opposing buildings.

The time has come. Olive darts from our hiding space, hand curled around a rock. She slings her arm forward, launching the rock forward. Before it can hit anything, she's already dashing to the other side. The rock crashes against the back of Anneis' head sending the general sputtering. She swings wildly around, but the two of us have already ducked out of sight.

The air shimmers before my eyes. I duck out of the way, a fist slamming where I once was. The brick wall explodes inward in a cloud of debris. Anneis lets out a hiss of pain and tries to yank her arm out. The bricks shift, but ultimately keep her locked. "Tessur!" She screams, wildly gesturing to Olive. "The green Pigment!"

The Dead-Color howls and launches towards Olive. From above, Grif swoops in. Like a bullet they dart downwards and into the cat's line of sight. The Dead-Color stops and skids on the pavement. The griffon swoops and swerves in the air effectively drawing the attention of the cat. Not too hard as they do look like a bird from afar. Corkscrewing in the air, Grif dodges a swipe from the Dead-Color. Good. The strongmen were gone. Not to say that Tessur wasn't strong, I've seen them make Vermillion spit blood.

Olive and I dart out from our respective alleys. Tessur smirks and shimmers away. I stop, looking wildly for where he'd reappear. A 'CRACK' comes from where Anneis is. Swerving my head, I watch as the tall woman pulls herself from the wall. Her knuckles are barely dusty from the bricks. _This is fine._

The shimmer reappears by Olive _. All according to plan._ She twists and dodges the swipe from Tessur. Olive is like water, she fluidly moves between his movements, and dances just out of reach. From behind the cat Dead-Color is coming in hot. Grif speeds down the road at breakneck speeds. Olive twirls from behind Tessur, drawing his attention away from the beast.

A rough hand grabs me from behind. I let out a muffled scream as something drags me down. I hit the pavement, seeing stars. From between those stars I can see Anneis rushing to Tessur. I struggle to get up, fatigue hitting me in waves. It would be so easy to just not move. To sleep. Yet, adrenaline surges beneath my skin, pumping fire in my veins. The pain seems to disappear, my legs pump as I run across the gray street.

Olive is already snaking her way towards Tessur, hand outstretched to my Pigment.

The cat Dead-Color crashes down.

Anneis pushes her way past Tessur, a roar leaving her lips as she punches the Dead-Color.

A loud crack resounds as the Dead-Color lets out a howl. Grif darts between the two gray scaled lackeys and snatches the Pigment from his fingers. Olive pulls back at once, dancing away from punches and kicks. She hits the ground however, not able to dodge the last attack from Tessur. Anneis turns, and shimmers. I leap up, grasping the Pigment between my fingers.

 **"Pretty Cure Primer and Gloss!"** When I hit the ground, my uniform is on. Energy surges beneath my skin, the world sharpening before my eyes. I twist on my heel and catch the punch Anneis launched. The ground cracks beneath my boots, but I don't give.

 **"The Color of the Unforgiving Earth! Cure Aero!"** I twist and throw Anneis towards the Dead-Color. She'd already done all the heavy lifting for me, why shouldn't she be the one to finish it? She crashes into the already whimpering Dead-Color with a scream. The two hit the ground in a tangle of limbs. I stretch my hands forward calling for my oversized pencil.

 **"The Pigment that tranquilizes the heart!"** The code coils at the tip of my pencil. I thrust the instrument forward, expelling the built up energy. Anneis detangles herself as the code draws closer. As it coils around the Dead-Color, it catches onto her ankle. Anneis hits the ground with a howl of pain. Color dyes into the fur of the cat, turning it from gray to a grayish blue, but that's not all; the caught foot begins to change color. The dark gray of her skin changes to a color similar to Olives; a dark tan.

"Anneis!" Tessur calls for his fallen teammate. Abandoning his fight with Olive he races towards her. The Dead-Color swells like a balloon, readying to burst. The blue code breaks and with a POP the cat follows suite. The paint splats against the street, barely missing the shimmering gray scaled people. I release a breath I wasn't aware I was holding in. My whole body sags with the movement as if I'm about to keel over.

"Merle!" A chorus of my name draw my attention. It takes all my will not to fall over as I'm embraced in another tackle hug. Olive was a hugger, I was beginning to learn. Grif flies around the two of us, beak bent into a smile. I smile back, throwing up a thumbs up as well. A second later though, I drag it down, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. "We did it! You outsmarted them darling!"

"It wasn't that hard…" My cheeks burn harder at the mumbled words.

"Um… darling how did you know that Anneis would protect Tessur? What if she would have abandoned him?" Olive finally pulls out of the hug. She takes a step back, a look of confusion gracing her face.

"The two seemed close, and they are partners after all." I scratch at my cheek and look away from the beaming woman.

"There's even more good news," Grif interrupts. They fly closer to us, extending a claw forward to present a glimmering green shard. Olive picks it up, smiling softly. She turns the shard over in her hand, before attaching it to her own Pigment. Just a sliver is missing now in the dead Pigment. "We're close Olive, soon you can become Cure Myrtle."

At the griffon's words, Olive stills. After a moment, she runs her long fingers over the broken Pigment, an indescribable look on her face. _Is she nervous?_ I slightly frown, trying to pin what was wrong with that expression. _Melancholy?_ Finally, she looks up to the floating griffon with a smile.

* * *

 **Afterword:** Sorry for the late update.

Leave a comment, review, constructive criticism. I would love to hear from y'all.


	16. UPDATE, PLEASE READ

Heeey guys, or anyone reading this lol. I'm rewriting this fanseries. I'll be uploading the first chapter in a few days, so look forward to it. It's going to be in third person and I'm going to be changing some things that happen in the fanfic. It's mostly going to follow this one, but there is going to be changes like more cement characters and more screen time to certain people and certain plot holes are going to be fixed.

I hope you look forward to it.


End file.
